


How I Met Your Mother By：Vanille Strawberry 翻译：fantastic6754

by fantastic6754



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Frozen AU, Not Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754
Summary: Anna and Elsa are not sisters in this story.Because of Elsa's magic, they already have a six-year-old daughter-Astrid. This article is as romantic as the American drama "How I Met Your Mother".
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	1. Astrid's Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This is an article on fanfiction.Unfortunately, this article can't be found on Fanfiction.I asked the original author for authorization five years ago.The chinese translation is finished.Now it's shielded by Lofter, so I can only backup it on AO3.I hope your guys like this translation.

这匹小马驹迈着颤抖的步子，鼻子里喷着气。当它的母亲也摇摇晃晃的起身时，小马驹那占满了血水的皮毛上还闪耀着光泽。无论对母马和小马来说，这都是一个漫长又艰辛的生产过程。看着这位新成员(小马驹)，马厩的主人自豪地笑了，他看了一眼王后和小公主，试图判断她们对新的生命来到这个世界的反应。

他的王后没有失望。她面庞上兴奋而耀眼的笑容已经表明了一切。她在Winterlands长大，这个国家最出名的只有两件东西：冰和马匹。小公主看起来如母亲一样深深沉迷于新生命的到来。她的眼中充满了惊奇。当小马驹稍稍发出低声的呜咽时，小公主脸上令人炫目的笑容也随之增大，她抓住她母亲的裙子并兴奋地拽了一下裙角。

看到女儿的反应，Anna王后大笑了起来。

“他在寻找奶水，是不是，Momma？”小女孩悄悄地向她低语道。

“没错，Astrid。他在找母亲的奶水。”Anna耐心地回答道，她抬起一只手穿过女儿有些凌乱的金发。

听到她母亲肯定了她的看法，Astrid笑了起来。她咧嘴一笑，两颗门牙间可爱的缝隙使得一旁的男仆的不由自主的一声轻笑，而Anna的内心则涌上一股自豪的热流。

“我们会安顿母马和小马，让它们晚上好好休息。陛下。”马厩的主人诚恳地说道，“今晚你们也累了，是时候上床休息了。”

“谢谢你为我们所做的一切，Jasper。他看上去好看极了。”王后点头示意，那只小马驹正在汲取着它母亲的奶水。

“这也要感谢女王陛下Elsa。”Jasper说，挥舞着赞美，“是她弄来了Glimmerton的国王最好的种马。”

“我也不知道她是怎么做到的。”Anna笑了起来。

“Momma，什么是种马？”Astrid冲着她打了个哈欠。Anna看得出女儿马上就要睡着了，她把拇指移到自己的小嘴上，正懒懒的地吸吮着它，双眼由于疲劳而渐渐下垂。

“它是小马驹的爸爸，亲爱的。”

“哦。”

弯下腰将Astrid抱入怀中，Anna再次向那些忙碌了一天并友善的招待了她们母女的人们表示感谢，并把Astrid带出马厩，回到了城堡。Kai让她们进了厨房。当他注意到了在六岁的小公主已经在母亲的怀里睡着时，他发出了不满的责备声。

“她想看看。”Anna辩解道，“不要告诉Elsa。求你了。”

“你知道我不会的。”他叹了口气。而令他吃惊的是，他的王后伸出手臂环抱他来表示感谢。

她总是过于热情——这是城堡内的仆人们此前从未在王室成员身上看到的新景象。已故国王和王后一直亲切礼貌，但同时也让人产生距离感。他们的女儿，女王Elsa一直沉默寡言，就像你可能在旅行途中在北山上可能遇到的一只孤狼一般，即便是与城堡的仆从们交流时也是如此。而面对和她一样沉默的人的时候，女王更是三缄其口。Anna则不同，她浑身上下散发出无比的热情，并乐意将这种热情分享给每一个人，无论那个人是什么样的社会地位。Kai曾经看到她在大街上拥抱着平民，他为此惊得哑口无言。

Kai拍拍王后Anna的后背，宠溺地将手扶在睡着的Astrid的小脑袋上，“第一次看到产驹，她觉得怎么样？”

Anna退了一步，调整好姿势以便更好的抱着女儿，“她很喜欢，Kai。当小马驹出生时，你应该看看她当时的小脸！即便她明天会问一大堆令人尴尬的问题，我也觉得很值得。”

“所以这是一匹小马驹？”

“Yep。”Anna得意的笑了笑，低头望着熟睡的女孩，“我打算把这个小不点送到房里让她睡个好觉。明天见，Kai。”她点点头，离开了厨房，他摇了摇头，继续着自己的工作。

Anna轻轻地把Astrid放在床上，将被子拉到她的下巴处，在她的额头落下一个轻柔的吻。小女孩此时抽了抽鼻子，但很快平息了，下意识地把脑袋埋入到她的被子里。此刻，她看上去太像她的母亲了，她的金色头发洋洋洒洒地披在枕头上，她抽了抽鼻子，像是在做梦。这个小动作Anna的心充满了浓浓的爱意和眷恋。

Astrid是她们创造的奇迹。每一天看到女儿的时候，Anna都会记得这件事。她们本已经做好了领养的准备，她们选了孤儿院，选择了幼儿园，聘请育婴女佣和导师。她从未对领养有过任何疑虑。她知道嫁给Elsa意味着什么——她将不会诞下与自己血脉相连的继承人，但她绝对会被Elsa全身心地爱着。这样看来，无法拥有自己的血脉相连的继承人似乎更像是赢的得一场盛大的战役中之中的一场小败仗而已。

然后...

早上孕吐。下午孕吐。晚上还在孕吐。不管Anna如何尝试，她肚子里似乎有一条蠢蠢欲动的小狗，无论怎样她也无法停止恶心感。她渴望着洋葱。渴望着Elsa。她对着一顶落地的帽子也能无端的哭泣。

对于医生的诊断，Elsa疑惑不解。

一个婴儿？

怀孕？

她的妻子怀孕了吗？

不忠似乎是最合乎逻辑的解释，如果不是因为Anna喜极而泣，并且欢快的请求一份来自Skadi的礼物。为此女王特地寻求了地精们的帮助并从Grand Pabbie口中确认了那个Anna早已经知道，她自己却一直不敢期望的事实。

这是她们的孩子。实打实是她们的孩子，魔法创造了她。也创造了爱情。

这件事情改变了Elsa。她似乎更加平易近人，在会议期间茫然地笑着，她的目光越过她的顾问肩上，好像在看着那只有她一个人才能看见的某种伸出双手即可触摸到的未来，也许她真的看到了。至少Anna自己数月来也一直在幻想着她们着即将多出一个新成员的家。

Anna还记得那个风雨交加的夜晚，那时候Astrid已经出生了，Elsa在她耳边呢喃道，“自从我见到你的那一刻我就已经开始梦想现在的场景了。”假如她没有那么疲惫，而那个小生命并没有安心的躺在她的肚皮上，Anna肯定她会猛拉Elsa下来激吻一番。不过，当Elsa用鼻子蹭着她的脸颊，在她的脸颊上留下一个又一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，她还是发出了满足的低哼。

“晚安，亲爱的。”Anna低声对Astrid说道，她溜出了房间，静静地关上了门。

顺着灯笼的光，她回到了自己的房间。当她走进了房间，她并不惊讶地发现床上是空的。她不记得她上次和Elsa一起上床睡觉是什么时候了。她脱去衣服，倒在床上，发出满足的叹息并将自己卷入豪华的床单中，尽管本来在床的另一边的那个人并没有出现。

几个小时后，她被之前一直没有出现的那个人惊醒。彼时明月低悬，正与天空中的极光争夺夜晚的主导地位。Elsa走到床上，抚平她凌乱的头发，并迅速地钻进被进子里，她修长的双腿把Anna的纤瘦的身体牢牢圈住了，并发出幸福的叹息。感受到前额上那人满足的气息，Anna将脑袋靠在妻子的锁骨上，迷迷糊糊的笑了笑，作为回应。

“再紧一点。”Anna喃喃地说道。

Elsa贴着她的脸笑了。女王默默的同意了她的请求，将两人身体的距离拉近，将她紧紧的搂在自己怀里。Anna发出一声满足的低吟，让自己再次沉沉睡去。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
接下来的第二天早晨，尴尬的问题也正如Anna预言的出现。Astrid一边一勺一勺地舀起麦片粥送向嘴边，一边不停的抛出各种问题。她循序渐进，并不为所得到的任何一个答案就停止发问。Anna微笑着，深情地回望着她的女儿，偶尔抬头看了一眼坐在孩子对面对此百思不得其解的一家之主。

Elsa清了清嗓子，紧握的双拳轻轻的落在在面前的木桌上。这是她在贸易会议上常有的姿势，这让Anna哼了一声。她们六岁的孩子使得Arrendelle的冰雪女王如此紧张，这简直太可笑了。 “Astrid，为什么你在今天上午突然会提出这些问题？”

“Momma带我去看小马驹。”Astrid解释道。Elsa转过头慢慢地瞪了她的妻子一眼，可她只看到了妻子一脸愉悦的笑容。“然后，我想问你小马驹是怎么出来的。”

Elsa脸色大变，她的脸几乎快要和Anna正要涂在面包上的果酱一样的红了，而她的王后正非常努力让自己不要笑出来。女王尴尬地咳嗽了一声，闭上了眼睛试图平复自己的心绪。

“Yes...好吧。”她慢慢地说，显然她不知所措。Astrid只是用她水晶般的大眼睛望着Elsa，恳求着答案。这让Elsa忍不住暗骂自己为何总是无法抗拒这样的表情。“我认为关于这个问题的答案，等你再大一点的时候再知道比较好。”她能感觉到自己脸上的肌肉正在暗暗抽搐，她的声音听起来是那样的绝望。

“Hmm，好吧。”Astrid婉娩地回答道，完全不为这样的回复所干扰。她吃完了自己碗里的食物，看着Elsa，“我可以先走了吗？”

Elsa疲惫地点了点头，“你可以。”

Astrid发出一声快乐的叫声，从她的椅子上溜下来。她先跳到母亲身边给在她面颊上一吻，然后是Elsa。后者满怀感激的弯下身来接受了女儿的轻轻一啄。她们一起看着女孩离开了饭厅。然后，Elsa立即调转方向看着Anna，后者已经在女儿离去后不可自抑的放声大笑。

“我想我们曾经谈过，应该等到她再成熟一点在带她去看马驹的生产！”Elsa对着她妻子发出一阵不满的嘘声。

“她想看啊。”Anna兴致勃勃地解释道，“不要告诉我，她用一双蓝色的大眼睛恳求着你的时候，你没有完全为之融化掉。”

Elsa翻了一个白眼，她拒绝回答。而这样的表情本身就够了。

“反正，我第一次看到产马驹的过程也就她这么大的时候啊，在我们Winterland女孩中，这可是一个仪式呢！”Anna弯着手臂，淫荡的表达方式，这足以让Elsa扬起眉毛。“我们是很热情，却也是那种粗鲁且不守规矩类型的人。”

“你说得对，关于粗鲁且不守规矩那部分。”Anna拍了一下她的手臂，Elsa假装受伤了，呜呜可怜道，“嗷！有人攻击，有人攻击，守卫！这里有人造反了！”

Anna拉着女王给了她强有力的吻，用这种热情的方式让她的女王沉默。她们微笑抵着对方的唇，让自己在正式的一天开始前短暂的迷失在一日里难得的小幸福之中。直到Kai和Gerda带来当天的日程安排，才迫使她们分开。

下属不合时宜的出现让Elsa在她妻子的脖子间低声叹息。 Anna咯咯一笑，将手伸入到女人的发丝之中。

“早安，陛下。”两人异口同声说道。

“早安。”女王说话语气很是生硬。

“现在，Elsa女王，这里是今天的会议日程安排，你会很高兴地知道......”

Elsa时不时的发出声音表示同意，却完全不知道自己到底在同意什么。她的眼睛不屈不饶地盯着Anna，直到妻子在她的鼻尖上留下一个轻柔的吻，并低声的承诺在晚饭的时候看她。然后她离开了Elsa，让她全身心的投入到她的工作中去。

这叛徒。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Astrid(终于)在吃晚餐的时候露面了，她解开了辫子，衣襟也被染脏了，Elsa由衷的希望那不是泥巴。她一路慢跑进来，喋喋不休，在仆从为一家三口布置晚餐时讲述她这一天的英雄功勋。她们也享受着小公主的故事。这故事里包含了所有出色的故事经常有的元素：阴谋、龙、骑士、塔，最后都是以并快乐的结局结尾的。

“听起来像你也忙碌了一天。”Anna说，帮助小公主切碎了她的肉。

“Yeah！这可真棒！吃完午饭后，我就和Gerda一起去马厩里看Joff，这就是我给新的小马驹起的名字，Mom——”Astrid坚定地点了点头，告诉Elsa。 “然后Jasper让我照顾一下他的小马驹。”

“所以这就是为什么在这里有马味儿。”Elsa若有所思地说，避开了妻子那只充满危险并试图接近着她那没有瘀伤的手臂的手。她冲着拿着叉子抱怨的女人调皮一笑。

“Momma...”Astrid突然问道，“你是怎么和Mom结婚的？”

Anna在回答这个问题前仔细的思索了一番:“Hmm，well，一开始是Mom向我求婚的，当时有一位牧师...尽管Olaf很想主持我们的婚礼...然后我们需要许下誓言并亲吻彼此，然后tada！我们结婚啦！”

“你问这个干什么，Astrid？”Elsa试探的问道。

“只是想知道。”她用叉子取了一块西兰花，“你又是怎样和Momma遇见的，Mom？”

Elsa轻轻地皱起了眉头望着她的女儿。Anna则咧着嘴露出大大的笑容，在座位上不安份地扭动着，想要迫不及待大肆宣扬当年Arendelle的Elsa女王是如何聚集起她那为数不多的勇气，向非常高贵典雅并且一点也不毛手毛脚的Winterlands公主求婚的。

“你想知道我是怎么认识你母亲的？”Elsa茫然回应着她。

Astrid耸了耸肩。“当然。”

Elsa面无表情地盯着那个小女孩，直到身侧遭受了来自她妻子用手肘的袭击。而这突然的袭击让她尖叫一声，并自嘲的承认自己的不能一直这么板着脸下去。

“好吧。”她放下刀叉，握住她妻子的手。而此时Anna正笑盈盈地看着她。诚然，Elsa反射式地冲Anna回以微笑，尽管(她看起来)越来越挫伤。Anna的幸福就是她的幸福。“Well，这一切开始，我那时只有十八岁......”


	2. The Princess And I

Elsa公主第一次见到Winterlands国的Anna公主的时候，她手中的玻璃杯因此而冻结并炸裂开来，化成成千上万的碎片。所有的一切发生得如此之快，以至于Elsa的肩膀因为这场突如其来的小型爆炸而弯曲。彼时她正将自己藏身于宴会厅黑暗的角落里的甜点桌旁，身边只有一盘盘的巧克力。所以没有人注意到这场小小的事故。

Elsa做了好几次深呼吸，她能感觉到自己指尖不断集结的冰晶，并将覆满冰霜的拳头藏身于自己的斗篷之中，她怔怔地望着Anna，内心仿佛要被某种强烈的情绪所淹没。她的下巴松下来，那深色眼眸瞪得像餐盘儿一样大，内心那强烈涌动的情绪似要从眼中倾泻而出。整个世界仿佛已经消失，而Anna则是她眼中唯一的存在。

在仅存的清醒的神智中，Elsa意识到Winterlands的公主，就如传闻中的一样，长着可爱的雀斑，令人觉得无比的温暖。她不像其他那些出席她父母举办的宴会的女士们那样走路或是说话。她洋溢着笑容就好像暖阳一样，她的头发在烛光中熠熠生辉，她的笑声是如此豪爽而肆意，并且，Elsa确定她已经见过这个女孩被裙子绊倒至少不下十几次。

她被迷得神魂颠倒，从头到脚，陷入了无可救药的爱情之中。

“你还好吗？”

Elsa转过身来望见她父亲担忧的目光，这让她暂时从恍惚的精神状态中脱离出来。他清瘦的身躯挡住了Anna，而彼时Winterlands的公主正准备开始模仿滑稽的角色来逗笑在场的观众们。Elsa觉得自己就像一朵被夺取了阳光的花一样萎靡不振。但她的父亲特别从他的王座上下来和她说话，这让内疚迅速填满了她的五脏六腑。父亲的笑容僵硬，脸上的皱纹里写满了对她的担心。面对这样的父亲，她忽然觉得很悲伤，低下头看着错综复杂的大理石地板。

“我很好，父亲。”她深吸一口气。

“我看到了破碎的玻璃杯了。”他在四重唱的音乐响起时低声喃喃道。他慢慢的来回踱着步子，清了清喉咙。

“我控制住了。”Elsa抬头迎向她父亲的目光，灰色铁片如刀锋一般，或是暴雨中的乌云。她的目光自然而然地抬起来，停留在一束和周围棕色头发呈鲜明对比的白发上。

国王注视了她一会儿才默默地同意了女儿的说法。他面对她时总是格外的轻柔，甚至有些犹豫不决，她想也许内心深处，父亲会怕她像雪花一样自己破碎凋零，又或许反过来，也许他在害怕着她。他拍了拍她的肩膀，温和地笑了笑，踱着步子，回到名流们与贵族们当中去。Elsa看着他走向将军那里与其谈话，觉得自己像泄了气的皮球一样。

她很爱她的父亲和母亲。他们对她的爱对她来说也至关重要。然而，她可能永远都无法再拥抱他们。她不能冒魔力失控的风险。不会再一次。他们知道，她也知道。他们需要保持距离——谈论并没有解决实质性的问题。他们从不谈论Elsa的感受或是她的魔法，他们这样做是为了保护彼此。然而，这却使得他们无可避免的产生了隔阂。

Elsa心烦意乱的看了Anna一眼，显然，她方才讲的故事让身边那群女士正在放声大笑。

她哀叹一声，缓慢的迈起步子离开了宴会厅，没有注意到Princess Anna目送她离去时的眼神。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Elsa第二次见到Anna的时候，她已经不再是公主了，她现在是Arendelle的女王了，泰然自若、优雅地出现在她的加冕典礼上。Anna还是一如既往的喧闹大胆。这位公主和一位又一位的舞伴的起舞的身影掠过大厅，她的笑声与管弦乐四重奏完美地融合在一起。Elsa时不时在自己的视线的边缘中捕获到一抹红色，也仅仅如此而已。Anna实在过于活跃，你很难在一个地方长久的看到她。

Elsa慢慢地挤过人群，对每个人示意，对前来邀舞的贵族们礼貌的摇了摇头，表示自己需要去问候更多人。值得庆幸的是，没有人会靠她太近——他们低头行屈膝礼，恭喜她有一个如此美好的加冕礼。但还没有任何人敢干扰女王的私人空间。

Well...直到...

“OOF！”Elsa闷哼一声，不知道谁的身体忽然间就那么直挺挺的撞上了她的肚子，力道之大以至于她当场倒在了地上。客人们不约而同地为这突如其来的变故而倒吸一口凉气，弦乐四重奏乐团不小心发出了类似于噪音的一个音调便停了下来。

“Oh，my gosh！我很抱歉！Wesleton公爵领着我跳了些诡异的舞蹈动作， god，这可真叫人...尴尬...”

Elsa感觉到压在她胸骨的重量动了动，她伸出了一只手揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，然后困惑的看到Anna公主正摇摇晃晃，试图摆脱绿色的舞会礼袍的束缚为自己找到一个落脚点，尽管她半身的重量依然还压在女王的身上。Elsa张口结舌地看着Anna，将原本放在太阳穴的手伸出去扶正她那已经滑到一边的王冠。

感受到了她的动作，Anna公主停了下来，下意识的看了身下的受害人一眼。那一瞬间她脸上所有的颜色都消失了，她的嘴巴做出一个吃惊的“O”形，让她看起来像极了一条离开水的鱼。

“Elsa女王！”Anna失声尖叫道，终于从女王的身上手忙脚乱地爬下来，“Oh my god，oh my god，我真的很抱歉！Oh god，这全是我的错，让我扶你起来...”

Elsa不由自主的接过Anna伸出的那只援助之手，让那个女孩帮助她站起来。并迅速屏退了前来提供帮助的忧心忡忡的王室仆从和其他客人。直到围观这场小型事故的人们都散去后，Elsa才意识到依然在自己手心的Anna的手掌所传来的温暖。这样的肢体接触让她瞬间变得僵硬。意识到她的肢体变化后，Anna迅速放开了手，就好像她被烫伤了一样。

“抱...抱歉。”Anna叹了口气，“我实在不擅长这些事情。你还好吗？我有伤到你吗？”

“我很好。”Elsa听到自己口中蹦出的字句。她的声音仿佛来自很远的地方。她双臂将自己抱住，迅速后退并远离那位公主。

Anna碰了她，Anna碰了她。

为什么她没有死掉？为什么那如火般燃烧的冰雪魔法不曾爬上她的皮肤。

她紧握双拳，藏在披风之中。她试图反抗，哦天，她怎么反抗，由Anna公主靠近而在她内心聚集的可怕的风暴。可那年轻的女孩似乎完全没有理解她的暗示。只要Elsa退一步，那位公主就会前进两步。

“我能补偿你吗？我的意思是，如果这由我提出来不算太奇怪的话。我不是...并不是想要预先安排什么坏事，尤其不会是求婚，就像Wesleton一直试图让我去做的那样。”看到Elsa一脸不安的表情，Anna赶紧解释，“我并不是反对求婚，我的意思是，你看起来那么的亲切友好，Wow, 现在我还是闭嘴吧。”

“谢谢你？”Elsa不确定的发出声音。在她们身后，乐队又重新开始演奏起来，大提琴轻柔的声音透过宴会上人们的喧嚣声清晰的传入了女王的耳中。她终于停下了，抿抿唇，并准备接受她冷酷的命运。

会有比这更糟糕的方式的，她猜想，放任自己就那么直视Anna那双深蓝色的眸子。

“So, yeah. ”Anna宣布道， “我真的很抱歉把你撞到了。不过，至少我能跟你讲话了，我为这个已经等了很久很久。” 

肆虐的暴风雪在那一瞬间停了。取而代之的是一股暖流填满了Elsa的胸口。  
“真的吗？”她看起来一定充满了怀疑，她不知所措地眨着眼睛。

Anna公主害羞地咬了咬自己的唇瓣。这个小动作让Elsa心中一紧，“Yeah…”她抬起头来看着那个年长的女孩，好像沉迷在某个梦境之中。随即她意识到了自己应遵守的王室礼仪，并且她需要纠正自己那糟糕的语法。“我的意思是，是的，陛下您看起来是如此的高贵优雅，我从来...我从来没有想到您会想跟我讲话。年轻的女孩轻轻的说。

Elsa松开了她的双拳，双臂从自己身体中间放下，她想着：Oh，你真是错得离谱。

“也许等一会儿我应该谢谢公爵推了我这一把。”Anna公主笑着，羞怯地耸耸肩。

“我应该也该谢谢他。” Elsa低语道，声音如此之低，以至于几乎要淹没在了宴会声之中。然而Anna听到了，她的双颊迅速泛红，笑了，就好像有人刚刚送给她一件最宝贵的礼物。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
她们一起喝葡萄酒，聊着天。Anna讲述着她自幼在Winterlands长大的经历——那里的冰塑造了人的性格，正如采冰人能塑造冰的形状一般；城堡在雪中沐浴的情景，以及她的兄长是如何近乎愚蠢的沉迷于麋鹿。公主手舞足蹈的模仿着故事中的人物，这令Elsa不由自主的微笑，沉迷在公主讲话时的热情里。她的脸每次都会泛起红晕，无论是当公主靠近她，还是在她耳旁低语嘲笑某位绅士看起来并不高雅的步法，又或者当公主停止讲话而专注的看着她，并对她奉上一个大大的笑容时。

“你现在开心吗？”Elsa问道，手指隔着手套紧张的敲着她的葡萄酒杯。她希望公主是开心的。这是她很久以来第一次和城堡之外的人讲话，更别说是和她自己一样的同龄人了。她其实很紧张，不知道自己是否有说错或做错什么。

“我非常开心！” Anna对着女王笑了。Elsa松了一口气。“尤其是现在。”

“这很好。”

听到这话，Anna羞涩地低下头。当一只温暖的手触碰到她时，Elsa不经意皱起的双眉，几乎忘记了应该如何正常呼吸。公主张开口，但她说出什么以前，Elsa一眼看到了来自Southern Isles的王子正跨过人群，快速向她们走来。她不得不转身向他问候，并暗自感激王子的打扰。她也因此没有注意到Anna公主因这位不速之客而撅起的小嘴和不耐烦的怒容。

“陛下。”王子来到她们面前，弯腰行礼。“我是来自Southern Isles的Hans王子。谢谢您邀请我来参加您如此美好的加冕典礼。”

“这是我的荣幸。”Elsa礼貌的回复着。她舒展了下自己的脊椎，轻而易举地换上了另一幅面孔，“您还享受这舞会么？”

“舞会太棒了！”Hans王子大声道，眼光迅速飘向了Anna。Elsa迅速感受到了指尖浮起的冰晶，并试图控制自己想要用冰锥将王子刺穿的冲动。“我刚刚认识了Kristoff王子，他指引我来这里见见他妹妹。”

“是这样吗？那请允许我冒昧的做个介绍。”Elsa直接说。她将自己的空酒杯放在经过侍者的托盘之中，然后向Hans做了个手势，后者正傻笑着看着Anna， “Hans王子，这位是Winterlands的Anna公主。”

王子执起了女孩的一只手轻轻一吻，好像一位真正的骑士一般。Elsa却觉得自己快要吐出来了。

“很高兴能认识你，公主殿下。” Hans直起身来扬起一个笑容。Elsa这才意识到王子比自己高出许多，这令她莫名感到愤怒, 甚至有些失去理智。

“我也是。”Anna点点头。他们彼此注视着彼此，似乎对对方都颇有兴趣。令Elsa懊恼的是，她一眼就能看穿Hans脑子里的那些想法。Anna很漂亮，令人窒息的美，并且她还是一位强大而富有的国家的公主。

“请恕我失陪。”Elsa喃喃道，语气里是难以抑制酸楚。她抓住自己的斗篷，头也不回的大步离开了那一对璧人。

她一直走到了大厅尽头自己的王座前，面带不悦地坐下。这令Gerda离开自己的位置去看看Elsa是否安好。面对来自于自己最亲近的密友的询问，Elsa稍稍放松下来。Gerda的家族已经三代受雇于王室，Gerda自己就在Elsa所生活的这城堡中长大，并学会如何应对来盛怒下的王室成员。想到这里，即将脱口而出的生气反驳便消失了，一同消失的还有差点失控的冰雪力量。取而代之的是，女王遗憾地叹一口气，并冲人群的方向点点头。

“我遇到了一个人。”她说。然而这令人意外的事实并没有使她的仆人如她预料般的震惊或诧异。取而代之的是，Gerda的脸上露出了兴奋的光泽，她高兴地拍着双手，“他是谁? 陛下？”

Elsa摇了摇头，“不是他，Gerda。是她。”

Gerda似乎完全不为此苦恼，而是很流畅的重新抛出新问题，“那好吧，她是谁？我有见到她么？我希望您不是为Elvedeer女公爵所倾倒。陛下，我的意思是，我知道，请你原谅，她是身材很好的，她也很...”她指指自己的胸口，“但是她的名声很糟糕。您需要一位与您相称的伴侣。”

仆人热情洋溢的演讲让Elsa眉毛上扬，几乎触碰到她的发际线。诚然，比起大部分的仆人，她和Gerda是最亲近的。但是她保守的个性，使得她们很少有这种非正式的交流和联系。Gerda此刻率直有些令人意外，却也让她觉得舒心。 “我并不知道你是这么觉得的，Gerda。” 

Gerda的笑容里满是温暖，“等您有了自己的孩子以后，您也会这么觉得的。陛下。”她看着女王脸上因为孩子的话题而展露的不安表情，轻咳一声，“Oh，请不要露出那样的表情。我为您换过尿布。您对我来说和女儿无异，所以我知道，您会是一位非常棒的母亲。”  
Elsa尴尬的咳嗽一声，却暗自有些高兴。她让自己的眼睛在宴会厅来回扫视着，最终视线聚集在正在阳台门前亲密交谈的Anna和Hans王子身上。她沉下脸。

“不是Elvedeer女公爵。”她暂停片刻，“关于Hans王子，你知道多少，Gerda？”

Gerda的脸因专注而收起了笑容，一边用眼睛寻找着女王问题中的王子，“Southern Isles的那位？抱歉我不并不太了解他。我知道他是自己国家第十三顺位继承人。”

这信息让Elsa不禁面露嘲讽。

Gerda狐疑地看了她的君主一眼，然后她终于看到了Hans王子身边那位漂亮红发的女孩。那两个人正在亲切地交谈着，看起来似乎非常满足于彼此的陪伴。她认出来那年轻的女孩就是Winterlands的Anna公主。这个认知让她脸上挂起一个大大的笑容，那笑容随即变得狡猾，还有些沾沾自喜。

她直视着Elsa，“Anna公主。”她调侃道，“我明白了。”

“不要再说了，Gerda。”Elsa抱怨道。

Gerda做了一个封嘴的动作，然而她眼里却跳动着喜悦。她站在Elsa身边，身体随着音乐轻轻摇摆，眼神却牢牢盯住了舞厅另一端尽头的公主和王子。她能理解为什么Anna公主已经俘获了女王的注意力。这位公主是如此的充满活力，生机勃勃。

她会是一个很好的结婚对象，并且会使得整个沉闷的旧城堡都活起来。Gerda这么想着，并看着在王座上脊背挺直，在制高点处检阅着这次庆典的女王。Gerda的眼光又转回到人群之中，正好看见Kristoff王子加入到了那两个人中间，以及Hans王子脸上因为被打扰而流露出不悦的神情。她指给Elsa看，后者则满意地点了点头。

“我一直都喜欢Kristoff王子。以后提醒我要封他做骑士。”

Gerda偷偷地笑了，她拼命低下头，以便掩藏好脸上过于愉悦的神情，“当然。”


	3. A Princess Request

当Elsa和Anna讲完了她们的爱情故事时，Astrid眼眸低垂，目光茫然。她眨了眨眼，圆圆的脸蛋长着几处可爱的小雀斑。Astrid问道，“后来发生了什么，Momma？Uncle Kristoff是不是阻止了你与Uncle Hans相爱？”她的声音里已经带有睡意，有些含糊不清。

Anna弯下身子，为这个小不点盖好被子。她轻轻地吻了吻Astrid的额头，用手指梳理着Astrid杂乱无章的铂金色头发。Astrid的头发总是如此，很迷人，却也十分凌乱。

Elsa如同一位自豪的老兵立于床尾，深情的注视着她的妻子和女儿。她无法深思眼前发生的这一幕。有时候，她甚至不敢相信她拥有着这美好的一切。在经历了各种各样的事以后，她获得了生命中最美丽的珍宝。

“你在想些什么？”Anna朝她的妻子使了个眼色。她将女儿的毛绒玩具们收拾整齐围在床边，然后将一个名叫Bjorg先生的狗狗玩具递给Astrid，希望狗狗先生可以履行自己的职责，从诡计多端的小精灵和小妖精手中保卫她的女儿。

“我觉得Uncle Kristoff真的很酷。”Astrid说完打了一个大大的哈欠。她依偎向Bjorg先生身边，对着他的一只短耳朵喃喃自语。

“我也认为Uncle Kristoff真的很酷。”Elsa抿着笑心里想着，取而代之的，她向女儿道了声晚安。

她和Anna悄悄溜出房间；她的妻子小声的给Astrid道了最后一声晚安，然后轻轻地关上了她们身后的门。

午夜，灯依然亮着，走廊中，高大的盔甲在墙上投射出巨大的阴影，但这并没有引起小两口的注意。此时，她们正彼此注视着对方。千头万绪的情感融合在一起，感恩，幸福，亲情以及爱情。面对Anna毫无保留的爱，Elsa的眼神柔和下来。对此，她从来不会感到厌倦。

“很高兴能听到你讲这件事。”Anna喃喃地说，侧身贴近女王。

Elsa伸出双臂拥抱着王后，轻轻抵着她的额头。她汲取着Anna身上独特的气息，闭上眼睛享受着短暂的幸福。她们彼此的气息，家的气息，这个气息如同兴奋的赛马一般，冲撞得她眩晕不止。

“我不认为她会把这个当成每天的睡前故事。”Elsa低语道，“我的喉咙已经痛得不行了。”

Anna随即亲吻了她，这是一个漫长而又诚挚的吻，Elsa不禁卷曲起脚趾，手臂紧紧搂住妻子的腰。一股暖流直冲心房，她的头脑一片空白，只剩下——Anna、Anna、Anna、Anna。

“我爱你。”Anna一边喘着气一边对着Elsa颤抖的嘴唇低语道。“我很高兴你命中注定是我的。”

Elsa笑了，用额头轻轻地敲了下Anna的额头，“说得好像我说了什么似的。”

Anna诱人地咬着下唇。这个小动作让Elsa欲言欲止。“回房？”

这位年轻的统治者不禁呻吟出声，巧妙的将Anna揽入怀中，吻了上去。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
入睡几个小时后，Elsa被小腹上一对动来动去的小膝盖弄醒。她不满得坐起身来，双眼慢慢适应卧室的黑暗，最后分辨出一个小小的身影正坐在她的腰上。这不是第一次了，Astrid习以为常地爬上她们的床，这也是她们一直在试图让Astrid改掉这一恶习。

“Astrid？”她迷迷糊糊的低语道，“你下床来干什么？”感谢诸神，好在她们做爱之后还穿上了睡衣，要不然她们会在接下来的24小时内面临各种令人尴尬的问题。

“快醒醒！”小女孩说道，Bjorg先生被简单粗暴地夹在腋窝之下。

Astrid把一缕头发盘在耳后，这个动作是如此熟悉，简直和Anna一样，女王不忍心把这小不点赶回自己的房间。

尽管，她有些紧张。她没有如此......慈母的一面。对Astrid而言，自己擦伤膝盖时，通常都是Momma负责照顾安慰她。另一方面，Mom则是一位逻辑严谨的人，Mom理性的声音，总能为Anna和Astrid指点迷津。

Elsa有点想唤醒她的妻子，让她与她们的小不点打交道，但是她摇了摇头，否决了这个幼稚的想法，这简直有些不可理喻，把熟睡的Anna叫醒，仅仅是因为自己害怕应对她们六岁的孩子？她可以想象在坟墓里她的父母满脸羞愧地摇头。况且Anna睡得很香，甚至还打起了鼾，即使现在雪崩也不叫醒Anna。

只不过...Astrid看起来如此弱不禁风。Elsa总是担心自己会伤害她。她有着一副精致的脸庞，一双纯真且明亮的眼睛。Elsa不想毁了它。当Astrid还是婴儿时，女王几乎不愿意抱着她。即使她已经熟练地掌握了冰魔法，可是她还是如此小心翼翼。生怕一个失控，将她的心爱之物冻结住。这些担忧已经随着时间渐渐消逝了，但现在，当Elsa独自面对Astrid时，他们来得更加凶猛。

Elsa揉着鼻梁，叹着气，试图缓解她的紧张。她希望有人能在六年前就警告她，和小孩子打交道是如此费神费力。

“我能听到更多的故事吗？”

Elsa懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛。Astrid的拇指又一次来到她的嘴边，而另一只手正忙于抚弄着她一缕头发。

“这就是你起床的原因？”Elsa嘟囔着，几乎就是自言自语。当女儿微微点头回应以后，她终于挫败地叹了口气张开双臂，当Astrid爬过来后，Elsa揽过女儿，靠在床头。Astrid含着拇指笑了，钻到Elsa的怀里，等着听接下来的故事。

“我们必须小点声，不要吵醒Momma。”Elsa轻轻地说，感觉Astrid抵着她的锁骨点点头，“Okay，现在我说到在哪了？”

“说到那个宴会了，Mom。”Astrid提醒道，她把Bjorg先生立在Elsa的手臂上，以便于小狗狗和自己一起听故事。

Elsa点了点头，任由自己畅游在回忆之中，“没错。那个宴会。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
当最后一首曲子结束时，Elsa坐在她的王座上目送每一位客人的离去。客人们纷纷从舞厅上退场，尽管小部分烂醉如泥的客人是被卫兵强制带出去的。其它远道而来的客人们则被带去他们的临时住所。

对于Elsa来说，今天是紧绷的一天，几乎整个晚上，她都在和她几乎没有印象的国家重建交易往来。其中Weasleton公爵是今天最难应付的客人，他几乎整个晚上都在围着Elsa打转，试图敲定两国之间的贸易协定。为了摆脱他，Elsa甚至把一些渴望权力的贵族妇人们介绍给他，祈祷他们共进一场舞。这种人可不在少数。公爵这一晚上兴致很高且喝得醉醺醺的，没有时间精力摆脱他的崇拜者们，再来烦Elsa。

Elsa忍住呵欠，站起身来感谢最后几周所有为他们准备舞会的仆人们。当典礼一天天的到来，她一直过得很艰难，心情也很烦躁。值得庆幸的是，Arendelle的各个侍从们都对面对压力、承受深深打击的女王给予最大的尊重和理解。她欠他们实在太多。

发言结束后，Elsa举止优雅地离开了舞厅。Gerda跟着她，离开前还不忘嘱咐两句。

“按您旨意，Coventry的国王和王后已经分配在不同的房间里休息了，陛下。”

“谢谢你，Gerda。”Elsa用一只手捂住胀痛的额头，她们走在明亮的走廊之中，“Hayfern伯爵怎么样？”

“我猜伯爵最后喝多了睡在马厩。”Gerda一边说着，一边加快脚步，为女王开卧室门。

Elsa迟疑地点点头。她不禁猜测着Hayfern伯爵很有可能会在夜里摸进酒窖之中，偷酒喝。不过她没有说出来，只是解开斗篷，任由它掉落在地板上。她得安排下人明早去搜寻Hayfern伯爵。现在她已经在思考下一个目标了...

“Hans王子呢？”Gerda，这位为皇室服务半生的侍从，读懂了女王话里的意思，她熟练地把女王的斗篷折叠好，以便明天当班的侍女可以找到。她轻笑着回答道，“他与一个波霸女公爵一起离开了宴会。”

Elsa刷的一下转过头，速度之快，让Gerda不禁担心这可能扭断她的脖子。“真的吗？他和Elvedeer公爵一起离开的？”

“是真的，陛下。”Gerda愉悦地摇了摇头，当看见Elsa脸上浮现胜利的笑容时，她不禁翻了个白眼，继续为她的女王换上睡衣。“Anna公主独自回到了自己的房间。我已经让Kai确认过了。”

“你真的太好了，Gerda。”Elsa真诚的说道。

当她松开Elsa煞费苦心编成的圆发髻，Gerda惬意地哼着小调，不可否认，如果没有她，这整个城堡都会崩溃掉。“你真的是想追求Anna公主吗，Elsa？”

Elsa知道Gerda已经不是在说笑了。在她们独处时，Gerda叫了自己的名字，这让她不得不停下来认真思考Gerda问自己的问题。撇开她的力量不谈，她是不是真的想要去追求Anna？她该如何向Anna解释自己有能够召唤冰雪的力量？如何解释Arendelle皇室闹鬼这一恐怖事件实际上是......因为她？在这座城堡里有这么多的房间和地下室都可以证明这一事实。

Elsa用像女儿看着母亲一样的眼神看向Gerda，目光炯炯有神，向这个女人寻求答案。“我想去。”她低声说，“但是我害怕。”她握紧双手表明立场。小片片雪花出现在双手四周。

“我不能告诉你什么对你来说是最好的。”Gerda低声回复，她知道Elsa难以言说的恐惧以及这座城堡拥有的秘密。只有少数随从才知道的秘密，“我只希望你能幸福。”

在思考了一阵子以后，她摇了摇头，将整个念头驱除脑外。求爱一事，她已经太过厌倦，对她而言，这就像一个随时会掉落下来的断头台。只要一步踏错...

她抗拒地冲着Gerda笑了笑，在Gerda关上门时，躺到床上。她不能，也不会，考虑到她...不，Elsa，她斥责着自己，别再去想了。

在一堆烦人的事后，Elsa终于睡下了，却在几个小时后被惊醒，汗珠遍布她的额头和肩膀。梦魇依旧纠缠着她。她仍然能感受到来自Anna身体的压力，还有躺在她怀里的婴儿幻影。回想起梦中的一幕，她汗流浃背，喘着粗气，一把掀开被子，身体却不住地颤抖着。

她在房间焦躁不安踱着步子。寒冰顺着地板蔓延到床腿上。Elsa几乎没有注意到。直到破晓，她才停下来凝视着窗外陷入了沉思。

整座城市沐浴在曙光之下，当阳光照进女王房间时，冰层渐渐地裂开。商人以及店主都幸福地忙于自己的工作，没有注意到女王窗台外的薄冰。

Elsa的手指弯曲放在冰冻的窗台上。她依然能感受到她内心深处的渴望，渴望Anna，渴望孩子，渴望一种正常的生活。她默默地穿上衣服，沉思着，向皇室私人餐厅走去，在那里，仆人们已经为女王准备好了早上的咖啡。

Elsa刚抿了一口咖啡，就看到Kai走到她身边，手里的厚皮革文件袋里装满了庆典时的账目单，并向她报告了Hayfern伯爵一整夜都睡在城堡花园里的灌木丛中。提起这事，他看起来相当生气。

“我应该感到惊讶吗？”Elsa挑了挑眉看着管家，对这个小插曲还挺高兴。“你记不记得我十六岁生日庆典，Kai？父亲在伯爵的房间里发现了三名妓女。”

他轻轻地暗自发笑，松开眉头。“是的。”他承认道。

“就这些？”她喝着咖啡，直接跳到账目的最后记录。

“不止这些，我的女王。Winterlands的公主想知道你今天下午是否有空与她和Kristoff王子共进午餐？”

Elsa有些亢奋，略微红了脸，她咽下咖啡，并试图不让自己听起来太过激动，假装漠不关心地问道，“是吗，公主已经起来了？”

Kai摇了摇头，“她昨晚问我的，当时我受Gerda所托，跟着她，Um..”他支支吾吾地想找到合适的词语来形容他尾随公主回到她的房间。

“我知道这件事，Kai。”看着Kai痛苦的表情，Elsa忍不住笑了起来，“别担心。”

“谢谢。”Kai从他西装背心前口袋里取出一条手帕轻轻擦拭着他前额的汗。“是否需要我找个侍女去告诉公主您不舒服？”

Elsa思考了下，她知道她不能冒险太接近Anna。然而，作为Arendelle的女王，她不能拒绝一位皇室客人共进午餐的邀请。这件丑闻和随之而来的后果将会是无法弥补的。“不需要，Kai。告诉Anna公主我会在午餐时间和她在这里见面。由Gerda护送她和Kristoff王子。”

“如您所愿。”对此，他显得有些惊讶，在接受命令后鞠躬告辞。


	4. The Unending Winter Foretold

Elsa整个上午都忙于阅读，这些文件都是些贸易协议、财务报告、海洋天气报告、Arendelle的港口实时报告——各种各样的数据和图表。作为一个女王，这是一个她不得不去熟悉的全新领域。根据账单数据，在加冕礼之前，Arendelle的日常开销，都是靠议会的慷慨解囊。也难怪在过去的三年里税率一直那么高——这些消失的钱直接进到领主们的口袋中了。

相比而言，城堡的财源支出倒是让Elsa得到一丝安慰。从老国王和王后去世到现在，在Kai和Gerda的管理下，支出一直没有超额过。一切都安稳如常。仆从们的工资不仅按时发放，他们甚至靠销售幼马小赚了一笔。Elsa松了一口气，小声的感谢她的管家和侍从领班。

然而这也只是一个小小的成功，并没有赢得最后的胜利。当Kai把越来越多的报告堆在Elsa的面前时，她不禁低声呻吟。至少他每次造访她的书房时都会相当有礼貌的说一句“抱歉打扰您了，陛下”。有些微妙的想法。她的书房，在她眼里这书房一直是属于她父亲的。

屋里遍布着她父亲执政痕迹。他从国外带回的小玩意儿，陈列在屋里的每个角落。他的勋章烙在私人书架的一套盔甲上面；年轻时代的狩猎成果——驯鹿的头颅——被安置在双开门上；还有一张全家福，照片里的国王骄傲的看着椅子上的妻女，小Elsa正安静的坐在母亲腿上。Elsa认为他无处不在，而这一想法让她有些局促不安。

午餐时间，一位仆人在门口轻声敲门以提醒她到餐厅去进餐。Elsa点头致意，并起身伸展一下她酸痛的背部以及僵硬的肩膀。她刚刚吸收了这么多的信息，大脑还没有缓过劲来。食物或许能帮她缓解下疲劳。

「我要去见Anna。」

在大厅里巡逻的卫兵们注意到他们的女王正迈着轻快的步伐向前走来。当她走近时，卫兵们立即停下来并向女王敬礼，百思不得其解地看着一向沉默寡言的女王正一脸笑容。他们困惑的表情并没有引起Elsa的注意，她太高兴了，完全没有注意别人看她的眼光。

当她看见Anna和Kristoff王子一起欢声笑语时，兴致仿佛更高了。侍从们正在为他们斟酒呢。他们俩人穿着随意，看起来比昨晚更加安心自在。Anna已经松开了头发，如红色波浪般的头发长达腰际，相反，Kristoff王子的头发则随意地扎起。Elsa安静地站在餐厅门口望着他们。

他们看起来就像在家里一样。在Elsa的眼里，比家更要温馨，更要有家的感觉。Kristoff王子撕了几块面包递给妹妹，就好像他们从小到大做的那样。

Anna最终注意到了她，兴高采烈地挥舞着手臂，呼喊着：“陛下，我没想到您已经来了！”

“这是我的餐厅。”Elsa苦笑着指出，她来到他们俩人的身边。身着红色制服的侍从为Elsa抽出椅子，在Elsa向他点头致意后，侍从大步离开了餐厅走向厨房。

“Gerda告诉我们你可能会忘记。”Anna靠的太近，让Elsa有些不适，她低声地对Elsa说道。冲着房间另一头，正与一名男仆说话的女人点头示意。

对于公主表现出的亲昵，Elsa小声的叹息。她的皮肤略微战栗，魔法在手指和发根处劈啪作响，她默念起惯用的咒语：不要去想，隐瞒起来。这是她父亲过去常常让她背诵的话。在她觉得魔法又重新受控之后，她向Anna点点头，并饮下一大口酒。

“很高兴您能邀请我们，Elsa女王。”Kristoff王子愉悦地说道。他把双手撑在大腿上，兴高采烈的靠近身来。在他们的举止投足之间，家族相似性表现的淋漓尽致。当他们高兴时，都是一样的笑容，眼睛明亮有神。

“请叫我Elsa。”Elsa温和地说，在一名新仆人为她续杯后，女王礼貌地点头致谢，“这只是朋友间的午餐。无关身份。”

他们谈笑风生，兴高采烈的谈论着昨晚的舞会，以及他们熟知的王子们与公主们彼此间的辉煌事迹。Kristoff告诉她，这是他们第一次在没有父母陪伴的情况下进行外交出游，他们几乎整夜都在担心会不会无意中惹恼一个两个贵族，并引发战争。Elsa向他们做出保证，他们的表现绝对为Winterlands以及他们的父王和王后带来了荣耀。接踵而来的两张笑脸让Elsa觉得，这保证绝对是物有所值了。

此外，让Elsa暗喜的是，Hans王子并不在讨论范围之内。相对而言，Anna和Kristoff对Weasleton公爵的明星事迹要更要感兴趣。当Anna模仿着公爵尖锐的腔调，并模仿他一俯身就掉下来的假发时，Elsa忍不住掩口而笑。

Anna看起来十分耀眼。笑起来脸颊就像樱桃红一样，她皱了一下鼻子，脸上的些许雀斑，让Elsa渴望轻吻它们，“不管怎么说，Weasleton公爵...”Anna打断了Kristoff和Elsa的想入非非，“是他让我遇见了Elsa。”

闻言，Kristoff挑起眉毛，Elsa则脸红了起来，Anna提到了她的名字。“你从来没告诉我。”他指责着Anna，“她也从没有告诉过我。”Kristoff用手指指向Elsa。

Elsa只是笑了笑，伸出双手做了一个安抚的手势，“公爵并不值得我们太多——”

“他推了我一下。”Anna迫不及待地插话，仿佛这是Winterland的习惯。或许就是这样。Elsa并没有那么见多识广，“在他手舞足蹈的时候，把我撞向了Elsa身边。”

年轻的王子吹着口哨，钦佩道，“我想这可真是一种亲近女王的方式。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
午餐过后，Anna不知怎么说服了他们一起去环绕于城堡四周的树林里骑马。女王已经有很长一段时间没有接触任何马匹了，她一看就很是生硬地骑上坐骑，不过幸好那兄妹俩都没有提及此事。很快Elsa就发现，Anna与Kristoff在马背上简直是如鱼得水，也许更甚于平时。而这无疑使缺乏骑马经验的Elsa更为尴尬。

「人们通常靠骑马来缓解贸易双方之间紧张的气氛。」她想。

Elsa只能勉强安慰自己，“Winterlands”这个国家本就以其骏马而闻名于世，尤其是强健的挽马(Clydesdale)。[注1]厚厚的皮毛以及毛茸茸的四肢保护它们免受当地恶劣气候的摧残。然而却很难想象Anna骑着这样一匹马，那个女孩太过纤瘦了。尽管如此，Anna公主精湛的骑术也是扬名在外，传闻公主殿下技艺之高超，竟引得一位意大利的纯种马驯师觐见Winterlands国王，只为求得这位小公主能在叶森打吡大赛(Epsom Derby)[注2]中骑着他的马参赛。

她们跟在Kristoff后面，他边骑着马边哼着歌，马背上没有马鞍——他这就是在卖弄，当她们在给自己的坐骑安上马鞍时，Anna悄悄地告诉她。Anna扎了一个随意的马尾辫，也换上了马裤，这使Elsa手中紧紧攥着的缰绳结上了一层霜。她口中哼着与她哥相同的调子，看起来心情十分愉悦，很高兴能到户外来的样子。

「这是为了缓解贸易双方之间紧张的气氛。」她没把握地在心里默念道，视线追逐着Anna的身影。没错，仅此而已。

“能拥有这样美好的夏日，你真是太幸运了。” 当Elsa驾着马上前来到了她身旁时，Anna红着脸说道，“在Winterlands不是下雨就是下雪，要不就是雨夹雪。”

“有时还打雷。”Kristoff则在一旁添油加醋。

他妹妹对着他的后脑勺皱了皱眉，不满于他的插嘴，“有时会打雷。”她翻了一个白眼承认道。

Elsa入迷地看着他们斗嘴的样子。作为独生女，她从来没有体验过这种兄弟姐妹间的打趣——Anna与Kristoff在其各自的18年以及24年间早已培养出非一般的默契。这不像任何Elsa曾参与过的互动，虽然他们在言语上难免粗暴了些，但却令人感到十分亲近，尽管他们争吵不休，Elsa依然可以看出他们对彼此的关心。尽管这兄妹俩来自Winterlands这个寒冷的国家，却给Elsa带来别样的温暖。

在苍翠繁茂的Arendelle林间慢悠悠地骑着马闲逛了半小时后，Kristoff发出了挑战，“我敢打赌，我可以让这匹老马跑得比你们都快。”他挑衅似地拍了拍自己坐骑粗壮的脖子。

Anna发出一个怀疑的闷哼，朝Elsa看去，她眼神中有着调皮的闪光，女王不禁喉咙发干。“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！”她自信满满地回应道，“Elsa，我们要让一个臭小子打败我们吗？”

“N-NO？”Elsa以沙哑的声音回答道。她不太清楚Anna对她抱有怎样的期望，不过还是下意识地用双腿夹紧了马肚子。

“让我们来击垮他吧！”

当Anna喊出Winterland作战口号时，Elsa也策马疾驰起来。(那口号听起来很像；为了国王，为了国家，也为了巧克力！)Anna一下子就追过了Kristoff，而对方很快就反应过来，随即开始追赶她。Elsa从刚才一时发呆之中清醒过来，于那两兄妹之后才出发，她一边向上帝祈祷自己不要从马上掉下来摔死。作为女王要是就这么死了那可就太不体面了，尤其是自己继位都还没满一天。

“WOOOHOOO！”

Anna看起来耀眼极了，她毫不费劲地跑在他们俩前头，隔着骑衫也能看出那紧绷着的健美肌肉。此情此景使Elsa不由相信那个意大利人的传闻。那肯定是真的，Anna的骑术十分棒。

内心突然涌起熊熊火焰，仿佛要将Elsa吞噬。Anna十分美，美得令Elsa无法呼吸。

“瞧这女汉子！”当Elsa追上他时，Kristoff喊道。

“她...她......她真的很擅长骑术。”Elsa气喘吁吁地说。她不太适应这么大的运动量，而她骑着的马也一样。Arendelle培育出来的马不是为了竞速，它们中的大多数是马术盛装舞步赛的冠军或是正在享受退休生活的年迈战马。

“她是Winterlands最棒的骑师！”

“我相信。”

他们试图跟上Anna疯狂的速度，但是这个小公主可是出了名的倔强。接着这位Winterlands王位第二顺位继承人，对她父亲来说甚至比一整个舰队或是国王自己的王位还重要的公主殿下又做出了惊人之举，她突然松开缰绳，脱离马鞍站了起来，就像一个空中飞人一样。面对这样的表演，Kristoff也只有叹气的份了，而Elsa则是又担心又不由得感到惊叹。

“她要掉下去了！”Elsa倒抽一口凉气。

“她不会的。”Kristoff安慰道，“继续看吧。”

Anna小心翼翼地将一只脚放置于马的肩胛骨之下，而另一条腿弯曲呈直角紧贴其侧腹，微微张开双臂以保持平衡。伴随着十足的敬畏之情，Elsa意识到Anna真的是作死小能手。

「父亲该给我提个醒的，没想到Winterland的皇室如此与众不同。」

也许是感觉不到马鞍上Anna那轻盈的重量了，马儿逐渐放慢了速度，而成功在马背上完成冲浪，仍站在那的Anna则洋洋得意地笑着。随后Kristoff和Elsa用自己的马使Anna的马停了下来——堵住了它的去路，Anna戏谑地冲着她哥眯起了眼睛。马儿已经上气不接下气了，而Anna则发出愉悦的欢呼，同时保持着绝佳的平衡。

“我赢了！”她得意地说，还朝着依然惊魂未定的Elsa眨了眨眼睛。

“笨蛋，”Kristoff带着由衷的笑容说道，一边摸了摸Anna那匹马的侧腹。

那之后的一切发生的非常之快。因陌生的触摸而受惊了的马儿猛然弓背跃起，将Anna从马背上甩了下来。Anna闭上眼睛咬紧牙关，准备迎接头骨与地面碰撞而带来的冲击，而Elsa在刹那之间就做出了反应。出乎这位小公主的意料，她轻轻地落在了松软的雪...堆之上。

林间陷入一片寂静之中，鸟儿安静下来；树不再随风嘎吱作响；马儿沉重的呼吸声似乎是从远处而来。

Anna坐起身来，因肌肉疼痛而咧了咧嘴，然后疑惑地抓起一把雪。她随即望了一眼她的哥哥，而她的哥哥并没有回看她。相反，他惊恐的目光牢牢锁定在女王身上。Anna将注意力转移至Elsa，然后她整个人都呆住了。 

Elsa伸长手臂挡在身前，五指张开，大大的眼睛里满是对自己所作所为的惊慌与恐惧。

她和Anna凝视着彼此，都为此目瞪口呆。

【是她变出了那堆雪。】

“什么...我的意思是，你是女巫？！”Kristoff惊叫道，打破了魔咒。双手抓紧放荡不羁的金发，使得他的头发显得更加凌乱。

最终，“女巫”这个词激起了Elsa的反应。在惊恐中，她的呼吸变得更加急促了，雪花开始覆盖他们的脚下的草地，并逐渐蔓延至邻近的树木，所到之处都被毫无怜悯地吞噬。Elsa此刻可以清楚得看到自己在寒冷空气中呼出的热气，而在她血管里流淌的恐惧一刻都不曾减退。

她无法相信一切会这样结束。Elsa无法相信她祖先一直唯恐会泄露的秘密终究还是被他人知晓了。

“Elsa...”

Anna挣扎着站起身来想要触碰她。她伸长手臂，在仿佛化为利刃正将她们千刀万剐的狂风中摇摇欲坠。他们的周围，整个Arendelle，一场可怕的风暴正在酝酿。

“对不起。”Elsa力竭声嘶。泪如雨下的她哽咽地说，“我很抱歉。”

因被天气所惊扰，她的马前蹄腾空向后仰，倒退几步后带着Elsa飞奔而去。女王听之任之，伏在马儿那结了霜的鬃毛上哭泣着，而周围的世界也逐渐被冰雪覆盖。她让整个皇室蒙羞，让Arendelle蒙羞，让她的父亲蒙羞。

预言已经开始。

而Anna呼喊她的声音却被暴风雪所淹没。

[注1] 克莱兹代尔马(Clydesdale)：一种重型挽马，在苏格兰克莱德(Clyde)河流域的拉纳克(Lanarkshire)郡育成。  
[注2]叶森打吡大赛(Epsom Derby)：是每年在英国叶森马场举行的赛马比赛。为只限三岁雄马及雌马角逐的一级赛。总奖金为150万英磅。首届在1780年举行。是英国经典赛事第二关。


	5. A Mother's Solemn Promise

“那匹马带着我远离了Arendelle。在暴雪肆虐之下，我们什么都看不见，可他还是不停地跑着。我们就这样不停疾驰着。我想在内心深处我希望永远都不用停下来。”Elsa将手指缠绕进Astrid铂金色的头发里。虽然已经过了这么多年，但要回想起这段记忆对她来说依然十分痛苦。她仍然能回忆起刺骨寒风吹在她脸上的感觉以及马儿烦躁不安的哮鸣。

她瞥了一眼没有反应的小不点，才发现这小女孩已经睡着了。见此情景，Elsa彻底放松下来，原本有些刻板的面容变得柔和了许多。Astrid张着小嘴，还流着口水，手里紧紧抓着Bjorg先生将它搂在自己瘦小的胸前，仿佛它是赖以为生的宝物。Elsa的心头涌起一阵强烈的感情，几乎有些疼痛，然后她低着头对她的继承人露出了温柔的笑容。

“晚安，my baby.”她低语，亲了亲小不点的额头。她把Astrid搂在怀里，蹑手蹑脚地走下床，来到走廊，朝着小公主的房间走去。

一到里面，Elsa就把这小不点放在床上，为她盖好被子，在她身边小心地将毛绒玩具们堆成Astrid最喜欢的排列形式。Astrid经常会为了这个哭闹，所以她和Anna知道怎么堆。Elsa看着她胸口的平稳起伏，当她做梦时睫毛轻颤，以及她皱着的鼻子。她是Elsa所创造过的最为美好的宝物。帮着创造过的——如果没有Anna，这样的完美不可能实现。Anna她排除万难，永远让一切变得更加美好。

Elsa把一些碎发卷到Astrid耳朵后面，“Mommy很爱你，Astrid。我很抱歉，我没有完全地向你袒露或是告诉你，我的心声。”但Astrid却并没有因此而被惊扰。

Elsa试图从那个小不点的角度来看自己，对于Astrid来说，Elsa不是女王，她是位母亲，她不是这个国家的统治者。仅在睡觉时间。然而她仍然十分慑人。Elsa严厉的怒视可能使Astrid如鲠在喉，吓得不敢说话。一声严厉的训斥能使她的女儿畏畏缩缩，拼命地向她道歉。

毫无疑问，Astrid爱着她，但同时，Astrid也畏惧着她。

Elsa低声咒骂自己。这样的污言秽语不像她说的话——在说出口后她几乎马上厌恶地撇了撇嘴唇。

她慢慢研究起自己紧抓着睡衣的双手，心里不安地揪紧。这双手比以前更粗糙也更强壮了。冰雪力量没有再因为情感上的波动就从她的指尖爆发而出，然而，一想到这个力量隐藏在她的肌肤之下，仍会使她感到不舒服。令她紧张乃至失去控制，甚至令Astrid被她与生俱来的诅咒所伤害。谢天谢地，这样的事从来没有发生。可能是由于自己在内心深处本能地不愿伤害Astrid，或仅仅是因为Elsa不经常在她身边。Astrid从来没有受到Elsa的寒霜冰冷的触感。

她永远不会，Elsa坚信着。

她吹灭了床边照明的蜡烛，让房间陷入一片黑暗之中。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“Honey，你真应该吃点东西。”Anna指着在桌子上摆放的食物，拿着叉子狼吞虎咽起来。侍从们还在忙活着，为Anna和Elsa满上果汁和咖啡。她不明白为什么Elsa要把头紧贴在桌子上，一边还在抱怨着自己。自从她们醒来后，她就一直这样。

“我不想。”

王后在吐司上面抹上黄油，同时皱起了眉头，着眼于Elsa今天的怪异之举，“至少告诉我，你的困扰。”

Elsa三缄其口，她抬起双手抱头，把全世界隔绝在外，又重新呻吟起来。她昨晚几乎没怎么睡着。梦魇——其实是回忆——缠绕于她的脑海直至黎明。现在她实在太累了，脾气也变得异常暴躁，一想到又要面对一整天的贸易会议，Elsa又发出一阵闷哼。在她身边的一位侍从听到这声音后几乎被他的靴子所绊倒，他的脸唰的一下就白了，Anna看着他一脸羞愧地全力跑回厨房。

“Elsa，放轻松。会议并没有你想象中那么糟糕；如果那是你所担心的。上周，我已经检查过了大部分议会重新定制的协议。你只需要容光焕发地坐在你的王座上静静地听他们说就行了。”

听到她妻子的安慰，Elsa感觉好一点了。她微微抬起头，看到那充满爱意的蓝色的双眸凝视着自己。

“你觉得我看起来容光焕发吗？”她害羞地回答着，欣然地微笑着。Anna似乎总是知道该说什么。

她的王后狡黠地眨了眨眼睛——

“Hi there！”在Anna回应Elsa前，一个兴高采烈的声音从门口处传来。

Elsa甚至没来得及眨眼，Anna就从她椅子上弹了起来。她向那个张开双臂，正准备接受王后盛情拥抱的小雪人跑去。“Olaf！”她的妻子叫道，几乎将他扑倒在地，“你回来了！”

“Yeah！Marshmallow需要自己的空间。”他坐在Anna肩膀上兴高采烈地朝着Elsa挥了挥手，“他有向你们问好！”

“你回家就好了，Olaf。Astrid十分想念你。”Elsa说道。

“我也十分想念她。”Olaf冲着Anna笑了起来，他接连不断眨了几下眼睛，“小马还没有出生吗？我一直想看到一匹小马驹！”

“他出生了。”Anna笑了笑，溺爱地抚摸着他的头，“你为什么不去叫醒Astrid呢，然后你能在她上课之前去看看小马。”

“Okay。”他愉快地同意了，倒跳着出了门去找他的“假”妹妹。他们听到外面传来一声巨响——听起来就像是小雪人一头栽进一件无价的盔甲之中——接着又传来惊讶的疑问声，“Woah！谁放在那里的？”

话音刚落，Elsa从椅子上站了起来。Anna又担心地看向了她，“我该去会议室了。”

Anna点了点头。“Okay。”她走过去在她妻子的唇边印下一个温柔的吻，当她们分开后，她为Elsa抚平了外套上的皱褶，同时端详着她，“你确定你没事吗？”

妻子的体贴令Elsa自然而然地展露出微笑，“我很好，只是今天有的忙了。”

“记住，只要看上去——”

“容光焕发。”Elsa笑着帮Anna说完了句子。“我知道。”她回吻了Anna一下，“我爱你，我会在午餐时见你。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
她错过了午餐。

会议一直持续到黄昏。每一位领主都希望Arendelle的女王能听听自己的意见并让女王同意自己。会议因领主们隔着桌子大声进行激烈的争论而导致无法结束。在经过无数次努力平息不断升级的紧张局势之后，Elsa最终决定，仅仅观望着这些领主们让他们各自发表不同意见。总的来说，这整个混乱场面甚至有些喜感。

“你竟敢这么说我母亲！”Debussy领主冲着正准备越过桌子和他打架的Rachmaninoff领主吼道。这当然不是第一次，Elsa可以打赌这也不会是最后一次。

“先生们。”Elsa叹了口气。他们君主的声音没有像她所期望的那样使这些人安静下来。“我们就不能庄重一点吗？”她在闹哄哄的环境下说道。

此时门开的声音，却让他们停了下来。Kai泰然自若地迈着步子走了进来，这份仪态是这些领主在今天的会议中一直缺乏的东西，他抬头挺胸，一只戴着手套的手背在身后。Kai冲着领主们点头示意，他们中的许多人仪容不整，丑态百出。Elsa用一只手掩饰着笑容。

“让我们来欢迎殿下出席，Princess Astrid of Arendelle。”

Astrid在众目睽睽之下，怯生生地走了进来，她轻轻地咬着下嘴唇，身着漂亮的粉红色睡衣。她的头发被放了下来，细心地梳理过，这毫无疑问出自Anna之手。看到女儿的出现，Elsa温柔地笑了笑，然后她看向领主们，他们中的大多数都弯下了腰向公主鞠躬表示敬意。

“晚上好，Astrid。”坐在王座上的Elsa说道，“何事劳烦我们的小公主大驾光临呢？”

她母亲温和的欢迎之词令这个小女孩的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，她抓着自己睡衣的边缘可爱地行了一个屈膝礼。“你的会议结束了吗，Mom？”Elsa明显不耐烦地挑眉望向领主们，好像在说“看看你们都做了些什么？竟然让我和这个小可爱骨肉分离。”

“你能过来哄我入睡吗？”

这句话唤起了Elsa心中的温暖，“先生们，”她明确地表示。他们听到她的语气——明确、简明、且没有任何争论的余地。“一周后，Anna王后将与你们会面。会议结束。小公主和我有急事要办。”她眨了眨眼睛，而Astrid情不自禁地傻笑，她不敢相信这是真的。「Mom会来照顾她入睡，Mom真的会来照顾她入睡！」

Elsa站起身来，紧接着急冲冲走出房间，而Astrid蹦蹦跳跳地在后面跟着她。Kai向这群男人们点了点头，“阁下们，”他说，随后便匆匆忙忙地跟在女王和公主后面走掉了。

“谢谢你来找我。”当她们爬楼梯到一楼时，Elsa冲Astrid感恩地说道。她不认为自己还能在那些那些骄傲自大的贵族和他们的大胡子之间再忍受多一分钟。Astrid的到来打断了他们的争吵，她来得可真是时候。

“小事一桩，Mom。”Astrid哼着小曲往前冲，她包着脚的袜子在大理石地板上滑行，像个小疯子似的傻笑。她选择了巧妙地无视自己母亲要求她放慢速度，以免伤了自己的命令。女王摇摇头，叹了口气。

“她还是一种特别的存在，不是吗？”当Kai走到她身边时，Elsa含糊不清地对他说道。她的双眸注视着Astrid沿着走廊奔跑着前往她的房间。她差点撞到一个侍女，那名侍女发出一声尖叫，抱着的亚麻篮子都掉在了地上。

“她让我想起了曾经跟她年纪相仿的人来。”男人说道。Elsa转过头，凝视着他。他们俩都没有将注意力放到急忙将掉在地上的篮子捡起来的侍女身上，当那二人从她身旁走过时，侍女行了一个屈膝礼。Elsa做了一个温柔手势示意她不必多礼。

“真的吗？是谁啊？”

他轻柔地笑了笑，摇了摇头，“曾经那位小公主会在每个转角后面埋伏着，然后用雪球丢我们。”

管家的打趣令Elsa微微红了脸，然后狠狠翻了个白眼。“如果你还记得，Kai，我几乎立刻就停止这样胡闹的行为了。”她向Astrid挥了挥手，示意她先进去。这个小女孩站在房间的门框外不耐烦地交换着双脚单足蹦跳。

男人严肃起来，“是的，但只是因为您的父亲。” 

Elsa抿起嘴低下头，这样他就不会看到她眼底的痛苦了。回忆仍深深刺痛了她，她至今还没从痛苦中走出来。值得庆幸的是，他们已经来到Astrid的门前，她只身一人走了进去，接着急促地说出让他退下的话语，“我知道该怎么做，谢谢你。”他恭敬地鞠了一个躬，随即便离开了，他的目光为他刚刚说的话传达了他无声的道歉，Elsa试着不去想它，把注意力转到她最应该值得珍惜的人身上。

Astrid已经为自己盖好了被子，她坐在床上，兴奋地在床垫上轻轻弹跳起来。“你看上去真是一点也不累。”Elsa开玩笑似地指责Astrid。她坐在床边，为Astrid整理好枕头。Bjorg先生自豪地站床垫上，这引起了她的注意，她微笑地看着小狗。这是Elsa曾经给Astrid的第一份礼物。

Astrid是在可怕的暴风雪之中出生的，呼啸声几乎淹没了Anna那充满痛苦的哭泣和呻吟。在沉闷的轰鸣声下，雨水接连不断地击打在塔楼上，更是加剧了Elsa疲惫的神经。港口也在遭受着强劲的大风，甚至连最勇敢的渔民和船长们都不得不躲在酒馆和啤酒屋里。很多人把它称之为“世纪风暴”。可Anna和Elsa只记得那一天是她们女儿的生日。

伴随着巨大的闪电与雷鸣声，Astrid来到了这个世上。当产婆将婴儿放在她柔软、颤抖着的肚皮上时，Anna流下了宽慰与喜悦的泪水，与此同时，Elsa呆若木鸡地站在附着雨滴的窗边。还是当Astrid哭了以后，Elsa才茫然地走向她的妻子和孩子。

她徘徊了一会儿，跪在床边，下巴靠在Anna的肩旁。她对妻子喃喃自语，亲吻她，感谢她为自己带来了这个礼物，宠溺地用嘴唇拨开Astrid湿湿的、蜷缩着的额头，她的手指精心地掠过婴儿头上稀疏的铂金色头发。接着，一个想法冒了出来，固执地停留在她脑海里。

Elsa从床边突然站了起来并冲出房门，令在场的所有人，尤其是Anna大惑不解。她冲出城堡，骑上马向城镇奔去，对Kai和Gerda的叫她留在她家人身边的呼喊不管不顾。大家都担心她会逃走——就像那场“大融雪”之前所发生的事一样。

他们的恐惧是多余的。

一个小时后，她回到了卧室——已经被雨淋成了落汤鸡，斗篷下护着什么东西。Gerda烦躁地站在门口，几乎有些愤怒地指着女王踩在地毯上的泥脚印。她轻轻地被产婆们推着一起出了门，然后门就被关上了，留下她们三人独处。这时Elsa才取出一只没有被淋湿的玩具小狗，它戴着布头盔，手里拿着针织宝剑。她把小狗狗交给Anna，一脸的自豪与欢喜。她狂野而又凌乱的头发已经贴在脸上，但Anna只是静静地凝视着她，将小狗狗轻轻靠在吐着湿气的小宝宝旁边。

自那以后，Bjorg先生就一直陪伴在Astrid身旁。

“我想听更多的故事！Momma有去追你吗？你回家了吗？”

“先别急——Astrid，冷静下来。”Elsa试图控制住这个喋喋不休，同时还在乱扑腾的小鬼头，“亲爱的，深呼吸！”

Astrid贪婪地吸入大口的空气，动都不敢动。她那蓝色的大眼睛睁得老圆，提心吊胆看着自己的母亲，唯恐自己已经越过某条隐形的界限，触怒了女王。她的担忧因Elsa的轻笑稍稍减退。

“恐怕得让Momma来告诉你故事接下来的部分...”Elsa遗憾地说，“我只是躲在北山一个劲的自怨自艾。所有的英雄事迹都是Momma做的。”

Astrid不由惊叹，仿佛她妈妈说的话里有一种神奇的力量，“就像一名英勇的骑士？”

这令她不合时宜地想到自己妻子身穿军装，腰上挂着剑，随时准备捍卫她的荣誉的身姿，Elsa试图不让自己的脸红起来。Anna扮演的骑士是如此令人陶醉。她在心里记下，以便日后重温。“是的，就像一名英勇的骑士。”

Astrid意识到她不得不等待故事接下来的部分，激动的心情逐渐平静下来，她皱了皱眉，一条小沟出现在她金色眉毛中间，这令Elsa的嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。“所以我不得不等待，是不是？”这个概念对于她似乎过于抽象以至很难把握。

“恐怕是这样。”Elsa喃喃地说。她亲吻着Astrid的额头，“明天我把工作全推掉怎么样？这样我们就可以给你讲一天的故事。就我们三个在王宫花园里，如果你愿意，我们还可以一起野餐。”

“Olaf也能来吗？”

Elsa当然同意，Astrid顿时喜笑颜开。“但现在是小公主的睡觉时间。”

“Okay，Mom。”Astrid边打着哈欠边喃喃地说。她静静地躺了下去，伸手去拿Bjorg先生，逐渐闭上眼帘。“在我睡着之前，你能一直陪在我身边吗？”

“当然，亲爱的。”

她在女儿身旁坐下来，听着Astrid的呼吸逐渐平稳起来。眼睛紧紧盯着天花板的一角——没有丝毫偏离，即使回忆起她的父亲以及——她紧握双拳，冰雪力量立即浮现。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“ELSA！”

母亲的哭喊仍没有使Elsa停止抽泣。她坐在她父亲倒下的身躯之上，紧抓着他的衣领试图将他唤醒。他一动不动，并没有将手臂环上她颤抖的肩膀，而是躺在已被白雪覆盖的大厅地板上——面容如死人一般苍白，呼吸微弱。

“Akthar！”王后尖叫道。她被自己的睡衣绊倒了，然后爬完了剩下的路，途中无视Elsa的尖叫，“对不起，对不起，我不是故意的！”

她看着自己的母亲精神崩溃，那一幕，她终生都记得...


	6. Regrets Of The Darkest Kind

八岁的Elsa被卧室的敲门声唤醒了。她迷迷糊糊坐起来，揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，不知道究竟是谁敲门敲得那么不是时候。她快速向远处巨大的三角窗外瞥了一眼，夜色仍笼罩着她深爱的Arendelle。怎么说也要到破晓之后才是吃早点的时间，所以她又钻回了温暖的被窝里，然而敲门声再一次响了起来。

她的父亲从门缝将头探了进来，很显然在打着什么鬼主意。当Elsa从枕头抬起头来，他对着Elsa调皮地眨了眨眼睛。他仍然穿着他的军装(只有在与领主们会晤时，他才会穿上这件军装)所以Elsa推断出他还没有上床就寝，而是直接从会议室出来的。

他还没来得及开口，Elsa就跳下了床，抓起一件长袍。

“准备好了吗？”他说，把门缝开得更大一些。走廊处柔和的烛光透过门缝照到卧室里。

“好了！”她笑着回答。

他牵起她的手，然后他们俩就这样悄悄地沿着走廊，走下楼梯来到大厅。Elsa一直笑容满面，她很喜欢和父亲一起午夜漫步的感觉，这时她父亲总是让她去做自己喜欢做的事，而且她的母亲不会冲过来阻止他们的胡闹。一提及她的力量，她的母亲总是那么...那么暴躁。还好，父亲总是包容自己，他给予Elsa的永远只有掌声和赞扬。

Elsa满怀期待地将手握紧、放松。

他们偷偷溜进大厅，她父亲对着高高的天花板以及花岗岩地板做了一个大大的手势好像在说，“做你想做的事吧。”她兴奋地看着他，几乎毫无克制地冲着大厅的上空迸射出奇妙的魔法。距离上次他们午夜漫步已有数周。她打算尽情燃烧体内的能量与魔法，其实可以说是聚积已久，几乎就要喷涌而出，可总因母亲温柔的瞪视而有所减退，后者总是能看出她女儿哪里不对劲。迟来的雪花洒落下来，国王对Elsa的魔法赞叹不已，时而放声大笑，他摊开手去接住飘洒下来的雪花。 

“爸爸！爸爸！”Elsa从大厅的另一端——她母亲和父亲的王座旁欢呼道，“看这个！”

Akthar国王看着他八岁的女儿皱着张小脸，聚精会神的样子，重重地向地板猛踩一脚。他感觉到自己的身体正在发生转移，然后低头一看，惊讶地发现地上覆盖着冰——是真正的冰。他的高靴在像玻璃一样光滑的地面上打滑，而他的身体左右摇摆，就像插在城堡上随风飘动的旗子。

“这真不可思议，Elsa！”他在自己摔倒之前大呼道，“比起上次，你做得更加完美了。”

“Yep.”她同意道。此刻她在冰上跳来跳去，拽着他的手臂帮他移动。Akthar国王俯身，让小女孩拖着自己玩，一边低下头看着这幅可笑的画面。他允许他们在一个小时里尽情在雪中玩耍——做雪天使、打雪仗。国王放声大笑、小公主也同样咯咯地笑了起来，声音反弹在高高的墙壁和天花板，久久不散。Elsa从未感到如此快乐。

她被兴奋冲昏了头。

“爸爸，抓住！”一阵阵寒冰从她正在伸出的手指上飞出，准备变幻为巨大的雪球砸在她父亲的头上。

然而巨大的雪球未能成形。

她的父亲没有大笑，用手扫去在肩章上融化的雪球。

寒冰突然击中她父亲的太阳穴，他呻吟一声突然昏倒。后来，当Elsa蜷缩在她父母卧室的门外，一个老石精拖着步子走向Elsa，带着苦乐参半的微笑抚摸她的头，Kai将会轻柔地告诉Elsa，她的尖叫声及时惊动了守卫和王后。Elsa将不会记得她当时有说过任何话。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Anna低声发出一丝呻吟，她伸长脖子想要让她给予更多的吻，让Elsa的鼻子轻轻滑过她的肌腱，然后在温柔地一口咬下去。她的手抓住了妻子那充满芳香且乱糟糟的头发，紧握双拳，拼命试图让Elsa维持在那一处永远能让她融化的地方。女王屈从于王后沉默的要求，并继续她的攻击，一只手在她妻子的柔软耕作着。

她们的肌肤在汗水和高潮的作用下而变得异常光滑。她们已经连续奋战好几个钟头，Elsa基本没让Anna休息。谢天谢地Astrid并没有搞砸她们的恩爱时刻，也没有像以前一样从她的卧室悄悄溜进她母亲们专属的卧室中。即便Astrid真有来到她们的卧室，Elsa不敢肯定，她和Anna会不会听到门吱吱地敞开的声音——她们只看得到彼此。

她用冰冷的手指轻弹已经因充血而变得耸立的乳头，当湿热的吻落到Anna的喉咙处，Elsa能感觉到这引得Anna发出类似哭声般的嘟哝声，随即她露出得意的笑容。而此时，Anna大口喘着气，她抬起臀部，试图与Elsa结合在一起。

“E-Elsa，”Anna声嘶力竭说道。她一只手紧紧抓住Elsa肩胛骨之间的位置，好让自己扶住。

“什么事，my Queen？”Elsa呻吟了一声，将唇缓缓移到她妻子耳边，伴着及其性感的呼吸声对着妻子低语道。而这也使得王后跟着全身颤抖起来。她的手向下沿着Anna的腹部那些敏感地带进发——Elsa温热的唇在她腹下强健的肌肉处来回摩挲着。

“我需要你。”Anna捧住她的脸，这样她就可以清楚看到她的妻子是多么渴望得到她，她的瞳孔瞪得老大，下嘴唇因情欲而颤抖着。Elsa不得不闭上眼睛，铭记这一刻，让这幅画面印在眼底。

“要再一次吗，my Queen？”Elsa低下头，用舌头分开她的双唇，舔了舔她的舌尖，这个动作引得Anna猛烈地颤抖。Elsa撤出后，Anna随即发出不满的呜咽，“我想你已经差不多了，天马上就亮了。”

Elsa沿着她的身体一路向下，Anna忍不住发出一声呜咽，湿热的吻沿着她的胸骨，向她的肚脐行进。她用一种几乎听不见似地声音轻轻低语，而这个动作令Elsa的心突然愉悦起来，Arendelle女王的鼻在她髋骨上下摩挲着、一双温暖的手掌伏在Anna的大腿上，在她们寂静安全的皇家卧室中轻轻呻吟。

“我孩子的母亲能不能快点艹我？”当她感觉到Elsa在她中心地带散发出温暖的气息——如此亲近，Anna低声咆哮，发出一声尖叫，她大幅抬高骨盆来欢迎女王的嘴或手指或是其他一样任何东西。此时，Anna已经陷入极度渴望的狂乱的状态当中，而Elsa的欲擒故纵、以及对Anna的迫不及待低声轻笑，但这并不能帮助她减轻一些饥饿感。

“既然你都这么说了......”

Elsa的嘴终于来到Anna最需要的地方。那些从王后的喉咙里发出近似撕裂般的哭喊声在Elsa的耳朵里仿佛是一段美妙的音乐。只有她有权唤起妻子这样的反应，在这种想法的驱动下，她不断地舔舐Anna的入口——现在她的舌尖又在打着圈舔舐肿胀的花蕾。这一招屡试不爽；Anna因喜悦而哭出声来，双手紧紧抓住Elsa的后脑勺，以确保Elsa的舌待在自己最需要的地方。

当Anna开始急切扭动自己的身躯，用沙哑的声音喊出几声几乎都是自己的名字，她是多么的爱她。Elsa知道她的妻子即将高潮。所以她已经做好任何一个好配偶在妻子处在遗忘的边缘都会做的事的准备，她一个宠爱的吻向Anna悸动的阴蒂进发，然后她的舌轻轻滑动，虔诚地，进入Anna那个湿热的入口、紧致的甬道。两人都呻吟了起来。

Elsa在Anna的体内来回输送舌头，而Anna同时也有节奏地摇摆自己雪臀，Elsa嘴上的动作既平稳而又充满情色。在女王肆虐下，她的妻子突然爆发出荡人心弦的呻吟。她能感觉到Anna流下的琼浆几乎沾湿了整片床单，她的体香，她的味道。它散发出的热量沿着她的下体蔓延点燃Elsa的熊熊火焰。

Anna彻底迷失了。Elsa近乎疯狂的进攻，让她处于高潮的边缘。她的肉壁随着妻子充满愉悦的舌有节奏地来回收缩着，她开始大声呼喊Elsa来结束这一切。“Elsa，Elsa，Elsa，Elsaaaaaaaaa！”美丽的圣歌在一声愉悦的尖叫声中结束了。当她将唇轻柔地、迟缓地印在Anna的双唇、阴蒂、以及密丛，女王得意地笑起来，双手在Anna中心地带处打着转，由于高潮的到来，引得王后丝丝颤抖，爱液沿着大腿处流下，Anna握紧拳头她的头发，呻吟着享受着妻子的服侍。

“Mmmm...”Elsa呻吟着，最后一次舔舐她的嘴唇。她在Anna的身体上稍作停留，露出大大的笑容、十分无礼地扑通一声坐下，自己占有她的冲动渐渐消退，望着妻子脸上满足幸福的样子。“你的高潮可真持久~”她调皮地在Elsa耳边低语道。

“那是当然~”Anna吹了一口气把已经落在了她的眼睛上的一缕秀发驱走。这使得Elsa露出更大的笑容。

“十分持久。”

“是咩，我知道。”在她精疲力尽将要睡着之前，Anna张开一只手，环绕Elsa的雪臀，亲吻她的喉咙，“我的腿失去知觉了。”

“Mmm，我爱你。”

Anna闭上了眼睛，希望能在破晓和必须开始新一天繁忙的工作之前得到几小时的睡眠。那天傍晚Elsa在照顾Astrid入睡之后袭击了她——是的，“袭击”可能是最贴切的词。她看到Elsa如此疯狂的次数那可是屈指可数。她完全没让Anna休息，相反，她在卧室里被迫使出浑身解数，而Elsa则一直在她耳边低吟着一些可爱的“下流话”。

她睁开一只眼睛望着她的妻子，这表白并不突厄。Elsa从未害羞于抒发她对自己的爱意，不过今晚这几个字却听得王后深感奇怪。好像Elsa认为Anna会跳下床，跑到山上去似的。

“Elsa？”她低声道，捧住在女王的脸颊，惊讶地发现Elsa正在啜泣，“怎么了，honey？”

Elsa无声地把一只颤抖的手放在Anna的左肩上。那里有一处透明的小疤痕——在Anna苍白的肌肤衬托下更显得无比醒目。参差不齐、被侵蚀的线条就像在老墙上出现的一条裂缝一般。只要Elsa一看到它，她总是会心怀愧疚，在胃口里四处翻滚直到她感觉不舒服。

“你知道我喜欢它，”Anna静静地说道，她的眼睛关注于正被Elsa的手爱抚着的伤疤。她感觉到Elsa在颤抖，“这是你在我身上印记最好的证明。”

“被我的愤怒和恐惧所标记的最好的证明，”Elsa嘶哑道。这句话听起来很熟悉，确实听到多次；Anna一次又一次听到这句话。

“你的恐惧同时也充满了爱，”Anna忍不住说，她的目光直视她妻子的脸庞；Elsa紧闭双眸，恶狠狠地咬着下唇，Anna甚至担心她会咬破流血。“现在告诉我，到底怎么了？”

Elsa张开嘴，但又不知道说什么好，最后只是咳出一声愤怒的叹息。她虔诚地、抱歉地将唇落在Anna的疤痕上。作为回应，Anna将她搂得更紧，几次亲吻她的太阳穴，希望能平息她情绪的纷乱。Elsa在伤疤上停留了很长一段时间，最后终于平静下来，仰头靠上枕头。

“Kai跟我说了一些事。”Elsa将耳朵落在伤疤上方，当她听到Anna“噔噔噔”跳得飞快的心，她不经意地笑了，Anna心跳声已经恢复平稳了。她早已不记得过去曾多少次听着这声音安然入眠，使她安心，“关于我的力量以及我的父亲。”

Anna发出一个同情的呜咽，多年前在北山上，Elsa曾告诉过她她父亲的那场意外。那些信息向她猛地袭来——就像一个警告，警示Anna离开自己，以免她遭受同样的命运。她知道这件事对Elsa的影响，Anna可能永远无法理解，但她一直欣慰于她们的关系已经发展到Elsa觉得她至少现在可以与她谈论这件事的程度。以她独有的那种拐弯抹角的方式。

“如果我无意中伤害了Astrid呢？”她静静地说，“我不认为我能承受得了，如果......”

“你不会的。”Anna坚决地说。她抚摸着Elsa的头发，动作温柔触摸妻子的身体，希望能舒缓情绪紧张、低落的Elsa，“你已经掌握了你的力量，Elsa。你永远不会伤害我们的女儿。我从未怀疑。”

“但我还是很害怕，”Elsa平静地承认道。她最大的恐惧就是如同她伤害她的父亲，伤害Anna一样伤害Astrid。她又吻了一下那块伤疤，愿Anna能感觉到她因造成的悲剧而痛苦不堪的懊悔。

“我害怕很多事物。”Anna举起一只空闲的手，而另一只正忙着爱抚Elsa潮湿的后背，开启了计数模式，“蜘蛛，生病，黑暗，迷失方向，熊......但我从来没有怕你或是怕你会伤害Astrid，从来没有。”

“从来都没有？”Elsa仿佛不可置信般说道。她用手臂撑起自己的身体，好奇地审视着自己的妻子。

Anna对她笑了，“从来没有。我爱你，Elsa，我了解你。相信我，好吗？”

Elsa顿了顿，月光照在她的脸上，让她那双黑瞳在黑暗中闪闪发光。“好吧。”她轻柔地将饱含爱意的唇印上Anna的双唇。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“等下，什么？！”

“我说我给我们放了个假。”

Anna眨了眨眼睛表示怀疑，“但你永远不会给自己放假。”

那天之后的早上，她们坐在Elsa的书房里；女王在书桌后面，Anna在燃起的壁炉旁的沙发上坐下。Elsa大部分注意力都在信中，她正在写信给来自Corona的Rapunzel公主，她们即将参加小王子的洗礼。因此她们的出行被她说得轻描淡写，这也是为什么Anna一时未能反应过来。

Elsa把羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸了一下，温柔地瞥了一眼她的妻子，“我知道。我想我们可以用这一天的时间一家人待在一起。如果你不喜欢，我当然——”

“不！”Anna情绪非常激动，这使得Elsa跳了起来，“这是个好主意！我们真的需要休息。”

“这真是太好了。”Elsa有些心不在焉地说。她错过了Anna灿烂的笑容，以及她妻子仿佛当她是稀世珍宝一般注视着她的眼神。

Anna站起来，往下抚了抚她的裙子，愉快地哼着调子，这使得Elsa勾起了嘴角，“我会叫醒Astrid，让她为这一天做好准备的，”Anna大步走到Elsa的身边，并亲吻她的面颊。正在写信的Elsa做了一个含糊回应。

Anna蹦蹦跳跳地走出房间，心中飘飘然。这景象使Elsa心头一紧。她们真的需要经常这样做。她不会因为压力或是工作负荷过重使得整个王室家庭破裂，更重要的是这次聚会可以让Anna开心。她有多少次恳求过女王清除日程，只是花些时间和她们在一起？

这时敲门声响起，打断了Elsa的沉思。“Hiiiiiiii！”

“什么事？”她问，从她的信中抬起头来。她扬了扬眉毛看向这个“幽灵”，“Oh，Olaf。你最近怎么样？”

小雪人挂着愉悦的笑容，摇摇摆摆地来到Elsa的面前，而他的专属雪云也一如既往地浮在他头顶。“好极了！”他欢快地说，把小树枝——他的“手”紧紧握在胸前。“我刚在走廊遇到Anna，她说你要休息一天！”

“是的，”她放下羽毛笔，“你会加入我们，不是吗？Astrid听到一定会很激动的。”

小雪人开心地笑个不停，拍起手来，“那是当然！Oh，我等不及了！我们要做什么？我们会进城吗？Oh，现在正是一年中最美丽的时候。那些摊贩、货摊、孩子们、鲜花和阳光！”

“在城堡花园里野餐怎么样？”她说，一想到进城，Elsa有些心神不安。她不认为她可以一整天去面对那些仰慕皇室的人群。

“Oh，那也行。”他跳坐上一把空闲的椅子，并且踢了好几次自己的腿，“Marshmallow向你问好。他又在山上自封为王了。”

Elsa咯咯地笑着，懒懒地揉了揉她疲惫的眼睛。想象着她那高大的冰雪作品正坐在冰宫里的王座上，“只要他停止创造雪崩，只要他想，他可以做任何山的国王。”她对Olaf说。

“这也是我想告诉他的！对于上次事件，他感到十分抱歉，是一只鸟把他吓到了。”

“他是不是太寂寞了？”她问，透露出十分的担心。

“Nope，”Olaf说，“他只是喜欢我拜访他，就像我喜欢冬天一样。”

女王从来没忘了Marshmallow。他是她创造出最大的生命——跟城堡大门一样高，他的拳头成穹顶雕刻的冰一样厚。他的脾气很暴躁，时常发火，就会造成雪崩，堵塞了道路，摧毁了车队以及偏僻的村庄。

这也是在预料之中，她痛苦地想到，他是由你的恐惧和愤怒创造出来的。

她偏激的想法瞬时变得缓和许多。他是她的一部分，而她也是他的一部分。在内心深处，她知道Marshmallow可以甜蜜、体贴。当她们拜访他时，Marshmallow十分疼爱Astrid，自豪地让小女孩坐在他宽大的用冰做的肩膀上，像一个纵容的大哥哥一般。对Anna也是竭尽温柔。虽然容易紧张，这些都是真的。这就是为什么Olaf经常去陪伴他，帮助它化解紧张。

“我想你了，”Olaf睁着大眼睛，用一种类似虔诚似的凝视着她。这令Elsa十分不安——被神奇魔法赋予生命的小雪人正专心看着你。她对Anna提起过此事，她的妻子却完全帮不上什么忙。

“不然呢，你创造了他！你就类似于他的情妇或是别的什么，亦或者是他的妈妈。Oh my god，你是小雪人的妈妈。”

真的，完全帮不上忙。

“我们也想念你，Olaf。”

“真的吗？有多少？衡量标准是从一到十的话，不，不对，二十！”由于他太激动他头顶的雪下得更大了，而且还危险地摇晃着皮椅。

一片雪花落在女王的鼻子上。

“很多，”她含糊地说，抹掉雪花。“尤其是Astrid。”

雪人咯咯地笑着，从椅子上滑下来，蹦跶了几下。“我也很想念她。今天我们要做很多有趣的事情！我会教她如何钓鱼种花，并教她做雏菊链——”

她放任小雪人喋喋不休。他十分开心，这才是最重要的事。Elsa很肯定，他和Astrid一定会围着城堡花园蹦蹦跳跳地跑，他们会在花园里做列表中每一件事。在树木之间能听到Astrid的笑声，能看到女儿灿烂的笑容真是太美妙了，她说不定还能拉着她的手，将池塘中的小鸭子或是小蝌蚪指给Astrid看。如果幸运，这个小家伙或许会忘记继续追问Anna和Elsa的故事，更喜欢和Olaf一起玩耍。这样，她就永远不会得知Elsa所犯的愚蠢和错误，或是Elsa自出生前就被打上烙印的命运。


	7. The Circular Room

“Okay，Okay，撑住！那个男人把那个女人怎么样了？”

此时的Astrid像极了盯着她看的小雪人，除了猛地点点头，就什么都不会做了。他们坐在池塘边，小公主往腰上提了提裙摆，以免弄脏母亲今天早上为她精心挑选的裙子。她将外套堆放在一侧，鞋子放在外套旁边。当她的Momma、Mom以及Olaf进入到皇家专属的花园时，她已经开始立起脚尖兴奋地旋转起来，刚放好的鞋子都被踢飞了。Olaf在进入花园的时候只顾盯着Astrid，并没有注意到自己的后臀沾满了杂草和零星的小卵石。

“我知道，”Astrid低语，吃惊道，“Mom没有告诉我，所以我昨天问了我的一位导师。我告诉他这是为了科学。”

小雪人听了Astrid的解释不禁畏缩起来。如果他的胡萝卜鼻子是真的，那现在肯定因为害怕而起了皱纹。“你跟老师说的不是真的吧？”

“好想知道他们在说什么。”Anna在花园的另一侧若有所思道。 

她和Elsa已经在成荫的垂柳下乘凉，Anna背贴着柳树。Elsa戴着半月形的眼镜斜靠着Anna，很惬意地在午后余晖下看书。Astrid、Olaf和她们一起兴奋地聊马儿还有一些他们感兴趣的话题，但不一会儿孩子们跟她们抱怨光是聊天简直是太无聊了，所以他们想去别处透透气，去花园里逛逛，看有没有一些更新奇的东西。

其实对Elsa来说，抽出一天的时间陪陪家人是增进彼此感情的好方法。Anna不记得距离上一次看到她妻子如此安详的面容有多久了。也许是在她们的蜜月期时；在卧室里她们贯穿彼此时，或是漫步在镇上时。Elsa早该像现在这样卸下Arendelle国主的重担到外面去放松身心了。Anna深信这并不是特殊情况，以后她们会经常这么做的。

当Anna的手指穿过她铂金色头发，抚摸她的头皮时，Elsa轻轻地发出满足的喘息声，问道：“决定如何更好地推翻王国，从她妈妈手中夺取皇位了吗？”

“见鬼！你已经发现我们的邪恶计划！”Anna笑了起来，用鼻子蹭着Elsa下巴，舒服地抵在女王的肩膀上，“你在看什么？”

“威廉·莎士比亚的书。”

Anna做了个嫌弃声。这与Elsa形成鲜明的对比，她对莎士比亚极度反感，她常引用大量的黄段子吐槽过他。不过，Elsa认为，威廉的思想比他们生命和他们的王国更能够长久地流传下去，不管怎样，他应该得到尊重。Anna并没有从她们的寿命和王国这两方面思考过莎士比亚的影响力，所以不敢断言。

“如果你还在看《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的话，我可能要离开你，永远。”她在句末补充的“永远”无疑增添了戏剧效果，可能也有些夸张了。

Elsa翻了一页，根本没有把Anna刚说的话放在心上，因为她知道Anna只是说笑罢了。但是Elsa还是问道：“为什么这么说？”

“因为这并不是古板高贵的少女向往的悲惨爱情故事。这只是一个及其荒诞的、两个白痴精神错乱者持续三天追逐淫欲的狗血剧。”

“但是故事里死了六个人呀，dear！”Elsa抵在她的肩膀上补充道，“什么叫‘古板高贵的女朋友’？”

Anna没有理会她，“看！你又来了，你总是抓错重点。我刚那番话的意思是在不了解对方是个怎样的人，我是不会跟他结婚的。”

“Well，我希望你的婚姻幸福美满。还有我现在看的不是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”随后Elsa单手紧紧地抱着Anna。

“那太好了。反正有你就够了，我也懒得找新的追求者了。”

“你有时真会哄人，Anna。”Elsa合上本子，脱下眼镜，把它插在头发上，依偎着Anna。这里没有妨碍她们约会或是各类繁琐的外交事务等事情，Elsa只想在这安宁平静的气氛中放松一下。如果Anna执意要破坏她心中的莎士比亚，Elsa就像现在这样抱着她不让她出声。

静谧的氛围使她们睡意十足，但她们还是被很大的尖锐声吵醒了。原来Astrid在玩弄她们的金发。刚刚听到的声音是发丝掉落在腿上的响声。这声音大到几乎快要吵醒已冻结的雪人。两个人尴尬地笑了笑，她们怎会想到她们也会有这么疲倦的时候，完全忽略了Astrid呢。对于调皮的Astrid，她们总是束手无策。Anna这种善良的个性无疑是从Winterlands先辈那里遗传过来的，由此她赢得了Arendelle女王的青睐。

“Astrid...”Elsa用警告性的语气叫住Astrid。

“抱歉，Mom。”Astrid答道。

“抱歉，Elsa。”Olaf在他犯错小伙伴的身旁。

“现在你能跟我们说说这本书剩下的内容是讲什么的吗？”Astrid一边哀求道，一边靠向Anna和Elsa，距离近得她几乎可以坐在她们的大腿上了。Elsa心里默默叹道Astrid的眼睛是如此一如既往的大而明亮。总有一天，那双眼睛会使她沉沦过度而死去的。当然同样有一双大而明亮的眼睛的Anna是不会给她致命一击的。

“看看Astrid。她真像小时候的你。”Anna在她耳边轻声说道。而Elsa一直看着Astrid。

Astrid有一张白皙的面孔。她的眼睛比她们任何一人都要明亮。几乎跟她Momma一样美丽。这种美丽足以让她们两人折服和赞许。此外她的脸，面部棱角分明，与Arendelle历史上的所有统治者无异，她的头发几乎跟Elsa的一样富有光泽，她还梳了一个凌乱的马尾辫，看起来就是个小Elsa。

那么Elsa为什么独钟情于Anna呢？

Elsa怎么会从Astrid粉红的脸蛋联想到Anna的呢？她是不是注意到她们两人鼻梁处都有雀斑而且有相似的肩胛呢？她们的快乐、乐观精神，还有对正义的信仰的坚持都是如此的相似。她们就连与别人分享都会觉得很开心。Astrid像Anna那样，只要一个小小的微笑就能治愈Elsa，驱逐Elsa心中的黑暗。

这就是为什么她很害怕自己的魔力会伤害Astrid。

Astrid对Anna说：“Mom说你会给我讲剩下的故事，Momma。”但是此刻的Elsa一个字的听不到了，她一直在放空，沉浸在回忆之中。

“Okay！让我来讲故事给你听。”Anna说道，“Mom跟你说到哪里了？”

Astrid告诉她上次故事讲到哪。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Anna也跟Elsa分享了她在生活中做过的愚事。比如从Winterland岛屿的西部悬崖跳进冰河里；为了还清因为非法赌博欠下债，她去过危险的地方赛马；她曾经跟隶属她父亲的海军上将发生口角，兵戎相见；Herman叔叔到现在还生她的气，因为她在父亲的生日会上拿着剑，追着他乱刺一通；Anna觉得厨师的厨艺非凡，即便别人用木勺敲她的后背阻止她进厨房，她还是偷偷溜进厨房偷吃早点。

然而在暴风雪中寻找Elsa无疑是Anna在一生中做过的最愚蠢的事。

“ELSAAAAAA！”她大声哭喊，“ELSAAAAAA！”

“Anna！这是没用的！我们永远不会在这场暴风雪中找到她的踪影！”在这场暴风雪中，她几乎看不清Kristoff。他的声音听起来遥远，但是她能感觉他的大手紧握她。

他们在不断变强的暴风雪中远行，还拉着不愿前行的马儿。牵着马儿很累；在这场暴风雪长途跋涉也很累；但这些哪能跟她或许跟丢了新加冕的Arendelle女王这件事更让她心力交瘁呢。她知道一国无主，国家就会混乱，从而发生战争。所以，阻止战争爆发正是她在这荒无人烟的旅途的唯一目标。Anna不由得暗暗告诉自己不要引发战争、不要满嘴胡言乱语、更不要在新加冕的女王面前跌倒。

等等，什么？

Kristoff颤抖地说：“我想前面那个就是Arendelle的城堡了！”哥哥的叫喊使她突然顿悟起来。她从紧握哥哥的那只手感觉到他在颤抖。如果说寻找Elsa是个苦乐参半的过程，那么能看到这座城堡可以说是可喜的部分，没有好好装扮一下进城就是悲的部分。所以在找Elsa女王之前他们得先整理一下，重新乔装打扮一番。

值得庆幸的是，城堡的大门被大风吹开。院子里的人们试图关紧门窗。Anna和Kristoff匆匆进入围墙，往城堡里东墙隔壁的城垛马厩方向走去。马厩里有几个马夫正在抚慰受惊的马儿。城堡内已经陷入一片混乱之中。人叫马吼。马儿还惊恐地踢门。窗户都被风吹开了。

“求你们了，快来看看这些马到底怎么了，好吗？”然而并没有一人前来帮助他们。Anna喊道，“我们跟丢了Elsa女王和她的马！所以我们需要一支搜索队来协助我们！”

“搜索队也帮不上什么忙啊，公主殿下—”男人取笑她，“这么大的暴风雪你连前方两英尺的路都看不见！任何一个走出去的人，在找到她之前，一定会被活活冻死的！”

Anna听后怒吼，在那个取笑她的男人胸腔上捶了几拳，随后冲向马厩。Kristoff紧跟在她身后，试图劝阻她。但此时的Anna一个字也听不进去。大家都以为Anna会因为恐惧而乖乖听她哥哥的劝阻。谁料，她毅然在暴风雪中前行，前往Elsa的管家为人们提供避难的城堡。

他发现跟着身后的队伍被暴风雪吞噬了不少。目睹了这恐怖的一切，他的眼珠不由自主地放大，于是边走边喊：“公主殿下，Elsa女王她...”但话说一半就被Anna打住了。他后来才反应过来原来Anna知道他想说什么了。

他带领他们进入门厅。门厅里除了他们，还有其余几十人，在喋喋不休。警卫，平民，贵族男女都在Arendelle的城堡里避难，等到这反常的暴风雪结束。仆人们递出皮衣和毯子，为贵族们分配房间，驱赶平民到另外一个温暖的客厅。

管家看他们一直摇头，想甩掉头上的雪渣，他心里不悦，脸色愈发难看。他的领带皱巴巴的。管家用戴着手套的手拿起一根新蜡烛，点燃了它以带路。

“跟我来。”

“去哪儿？”Kristoff问道。

“拜托了，你可能是唯一能帮助我们的人。”

他们紧跟着管家，不再像先前那样用迷茫的眼神看着彼此了。后来管家带他们走出门厅，往他们从没去过的城堡另一边走下去，一直走向城堡的底层。门厅的石头雕像都用油布覆盖着。灯笼低低挂着。周围安静得只剩脚步声。外面的暴风雪显然没有渗透到这儿，所以这里的一切都完好无损。Anna一直被寒风侵体，冷冻不堪，所以没有多想这里怎么会如此安静。站在Anna身旁的Kristoff想甩掉身上的寒意，但Anna怒视着他，他也不敢有大动作。

在大厅的尽头，管家在两面橡木门前止步。此时心有余悸的Kristoff一直嘀咕着。而Anna其实猜到他想做什么了。他们快要走到顶楼了。顶楼的空间极小，所以只能弯腰前行，他们看起来就像一个个小矮人。管家高举蜡烛好让Anna和Kristoff看清木门被什么侵蚀了。Anna猜雕刻在木门上的东西也许是关于Arendelle的由来。在木门雕刻着满天飞舞的雪花和一位麋鹿狩猎者。他也就是第一个坐上宝座的国王，他的左右侧还有两只凶猛的狼。还有另一个男人在打造第一把皇家剑。骑士骑着甲马格斗。妇女们在煮饭，而男人们就在为这座城堡打地基。从橡木门的最上面还可以看到一个女人手掌朝上召唤前面所列的这些场景的发生。Anna一直盯着这一切，后来她才注意到管家并不像他们那样对这工艺讲究且独具特色的雕刻表露出惊叹的表情。

“我向你们展示的这一切可是这么多年来都不能透露的秘密。”管家说。

“这跟Elsa女王变为女巫有关联吗？”Kristoff问道。

“Kristoff！”Anna略尴尬地叫住了他。

管家并没有回答Kristoff的问题，说：“什么？我们也百思不得其解呀。”

队伍里一个老绅士不想听到他们两个争吵，于是把目光转移到门上的一个大铁环上。他使劲地拉这个大铁环，其中的一扇门发出低沉嘎吱作响的声音。在管家的帮助下，门缓缓打开了。 Anna目瞪口呆地凝视着这个刚发现的新房间，立刻松开原先抱住她哥哥脖子的手。Kristoff生气撅嘴地擦了擦脖子，尴尬地跟在Anna身后。

首先映入Anna眼帘的是一间圆形状的房间。在房间内被一套套盔甲包围着。每套盔甲前都配有一把剑，而且头盔上装饰着紫色的羽毛。令人惊讶的是，这房间竟没有一丝灰尘。相反，房间里的每一物都很干净。看得出有专人负责打扫这些盔甲。刚刚点燃的火把传来唯一的光亮。光线正好足够照耀三个人。盔甲在这柔和的光线下闪闪发光。

在房间的另一端，可以看到被古老的壁毯包围的墙壁下有一座古老的石头宝座，但是已经断裂破碎了。“那里是不是有字呀？”Kristoff的问话打破了这片寂静。

Anna眯着眼细看。当他们靠近壁毯的时候才发现原来Kristoff说的字是真的存在。他们可以清晰地看到那些字经腐蚀深深烙在壁毯的布料上了。布料上画着一个女人站在一位挥舞长剑的骑士跟前，任由雪花飘落在她的膝盖上。

“你们的未来将黯淡无光。你们的国家将四分五裂。疆土也会被无休止的冬天诅咒着。肆虐的寒风也将降临。你们当中有一位统治者有一颗冰封的心。所有的一切都会在冰雪中消亡。唯有找到一把拯救苍生的剑才可以摆脱这一切......”Kristoff看清所有的字后，越读越小声，皱着眉头看着壁毯上的骑士和那个女人。

“拯救苍生的剑？”Anna细语。

管家靠近那座宝座，从宝座后面吃力地抽出一把庄严的剑，将它交给Kristoff，解释道：“这把剑在几百年前就已经铸好了，它的唯一使命就是藏在这里等待能把预言读出来的人。”

Kristoff抬头看着他，后来才注意到这把剑。剑柄镶满黄玉和钻石，刻上雪花纹。剑上有两匹金脸狼，狼的眼睛还镶了红宝石。Anna从没见过这么一把好剑。

“那为什么要把剑藏在宝座的后面呢？”

“有时候最危险的地方反而是最安全的。”管家爽快的答道。

“这把剑是经抛光处理过的了。看起来好像毫无杂质，不像是几百年前的剑。但在光耀下，这把剑就会显得熠熠生辉。”Anna咕哝着，眼睛盯着看起来很不自在的管家。Anna平静地问：“你们其实早就知道我们会来这里，于是准备好了这一切，是吧？”

“Anna公主，不是这样的。请你相信我。这个预言已经困扰我几代人了。”年长的男人揉了他疼痛的额头，凝视着其中一套铠甲。年长的男人居然惊人地相似壁毯里的人。“Akthar国王和Idunn皇后非常努力地尝试各种方法抑制Elsa的魔力。哎，但最终还是失败了。”

“你说什么？”Anna问道。

“我的意思是Elsa女王必须...必须...”声音越来越来低。Anna从他的眼神看出如果他要把不该说的话袒露出来，他必将遭受疼痛之苦。他一定是看着Elsa长大，也是看过她首次冻结这里的人。

“被斩杀。” Kristoff吐出最后这个字。他的脸更是写满责备两字，“你是想杀死你的国主——Elsa女王吗？！”Kristoff训斥他这愚蠢的行为来打消他这个念头。

“但是为了拯救Arendelle，为了拯救苍生，我没得选。”老管家固执地说道，即便他这个解释是如此苍白无力。

“那为什么要告诉我们这些呢？”Anna追问。此时在她的脑海里想象着Elsa被头饰是紫色羽毛的盔甲人刺死，血染白雪的画面。

“如果你不知道怎么在这样恶劣的环境下找到Elsa，那你父亲说的都是假的。除非你带我们去寻找Elsa。”

世界安静了，然后...

“你是不是疯了？”

“Anna。”她的哥哥将手放在她颤抖的肩膀上抚慰她。

Anna愤怒地甩开哥哥的手，喊道：“不，Kristoff！他们想利用我们杀死Elsa，你难道还不清楚吗？”

“Anna，不杀死Elsa，死的就是国民啊。你想想，如果我们不为他们做点什么，这些无辜的国民们就会被活活冻死的。”她的哥哥试图再次说服她。

Anna想起了Elsa的双眸和她那安详的微笑。她还记得蝴蝶曾经在Elsa胸前飞舞的情景。她们甚至彼此相爱。她记得自从在情窦初开的十五岁那年Arendelle冬至那天遇见Elsa，她的视线就离不开Elsa了。过去接近Elsa，与她把酒谈欢，与她紧紧相依的日子历历在目。还有最重要的一点就是如果不是Duke Wesleton领着她跳了些诡异的舞蹈，她就不可能撞到Elsa，当然也不会钟情于Elsa。(谢谢你，Mr.Duke of Weasel-town)。

“这一切实在太可怕了。”他同意刺杀Elsa的计划，于是拔剑朝天指去。

“Anna，让Elsa一个人承受魔咒的煎熬确实很不公平，同时也很悲惨。但是如果我们不伸出援手，国民们真的会死的。” Kristoff说道。

Anna闭目静思了许久，睁开眼后从哥哥那里取剑，掂了掂剑的重量。原来这把剑比家里的剑还要重。刀锋闪烁，看得出这把剑已被用来杀人无数。她不敢想象用它来刺进Elsa白皙的皮肤会是一幅怎样的场景。也许剑上溅满鲜血。可是Elsa并不是竞技场上或是为了荣誉而被猎杀的驯鹿或者熊。她是女王，是大家的朋友，更是...如果Elsa没有被诅咒的话，也许她可以过自己想要过的生活。

“我知道Elsa自己可以阻止这寒冷的冬天。她会解冻一切的。”即便老管家不同意她的说法，她却流泪坚持着，双眼早已通红。“难道要Elsa为这该死的预言做出牺牲吗？”她异常平静地质问老管家，紧握着剑柄的指关节早已发白。看得出Anna其实一点都不平静，问出这句话对她来说就好像是件及其艰难的事。“她可以为爱牺牲，但不能为了国民恐惧魔咒而死得不明不白。”


	8. The Roles We Play

Winterlands由三个相互连接的岛屿组成，岛上的人民主要靠港口出口和贸易谋生。不久前的风暴使Winterlands蒙受巨大的经济损失。在风暴的洗礼下，牛群损失不少，其他猎物更是稀缺。就连这个国家仅有的一片小田野也被洪水淹没了。Anna的父亲依然记得已故的King Franz（即Anna的祖父）统治的年代，不少国民三餐不得温饱，饿死街头也是常有的事。为了谋生，不少人冒险远航。然而，船只不幸撞到礁石，没有一人还生。因此，其贸易伙伴只好把船停靠在附近的Corona那里，等到狂风停了才继续航行。

Anna 想，如果King Franz看到她正与恶劣的暴风雪进行一场殊死搏斗，他一定会气得从坟墓里跳出来好好教训她一番。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”Anna甚至能听到King Franz气得向她吐口水的声音，“如果我们被困在暴风雨中该怎么办？”

要是以前待在图书馆编写巨作的老兵问她这个问题，Anna会回答那就找个地方躲一下，等到风平浪静了再出发。虽然Anna觉得这样一定可行，但是这让她感觉十分内疚，因为她这种冒险的行为与King Franz的想法完全相悖。

Anna和Kristoff带领着由Kai精心挑选的，由五人组成的全副武装的精英部队前往最近才开垦的冻土地带。那里曾是Arendelle王国的疆土。他们全都外裹厚毛衣，背戴弓箭，身上还绑着用来装短剑的猎帽。Anna相信在一般情况下，这些士兵可以狩猎任何动物，因为她见过他们击败笨重的麋鹿然后自豪地拖着猎物在镇子上耀武扬威。但现在是特殊情况，唯一能在这场暴风雪中找到方向，并能幸存下来的也只有 Winterlands国两位年轻的皇室成员了。可以说，Anna和Kristoff是他们的指南针，因为他们兄妹俩能够在这个恶劣的环境中寻找方向。Anna和Kristoff能成为追踪者最直接的原因是受到了King 的影响，由于King很喜欢狩猎，从而使得他们也十分喜欢狩猎，尽管他们的母亲很不喜欢兄妹俩去参与这么既危险又粗俗的狩猎活动。（但是他们捕捉的猎物不包括驯鹿，因为除了Sven，家族里的其他成员没人能击败驯鹿。）

“这些雪是从山上飘下来的。”Kristoff对Anna说道。他拉了拉衣领包住嘴巴来避寒。Kristoff的话语正好把Anna从忧郁的思绪拉回现实中来，随即他用戴上手套的手指向远处乌云集聚的山顶好让Anna看清楚。

Anna眯着眼望向天际线，赞同Kristoff的说法：“嗯，你说得对。” 周围的动物开始骚动了，Anna试着勒紧缰绳来抚慰骚动的马儿。虽然这匹马感到躁动不安，驯马师傅还是将这唯一一匹马引到马圈里稳定下来。“暴风雪慢慢消逝了。但Elsa的魔力一定聚集在其他地方，也许就在山上。”

“前面那座山就是North Mountain了。我们已经无路可走了。”军队里的一位士兵喊道，随即将手靠在马鞍上以放松一下筋骨。原来这支部队已经长途跋涉了大半天，早已疲惫不堪了。而夜色正慢慢降临。

“什么叫‘无路可走’？我们爬到North Mountain不就可以了吗？”Kristoff说道，眼睛死死盯着那座山顶，大脑正在全速运转。Anna知道想要越过那座山恐怕是凶多吉少。但是他们已经别无选择了。难道要祈祷一股强风把他们吹到山的另一边，这样就不用爬山了吗？

“那就试试吧。”部队的一位士兵答道。其余四个士兵疲累地看着彼此。“我们应该找点登山装备。Oaken贸易站和桑拿室离这不远，那里应该有不少囤货。”

在好天气的情况下，到达大家梦寐以求的Oaken贸易站和桑拿室只需要二十分钟。但在雪天的情况下要花上一个小时。暴风雪已经把前往Oaken贸易站和桑拿室的路覆盖住了。Anna感受到身边的人开始骚动不安。（因为他们知道暴风雪是Elsa的魔力在作怪。）她和Kristoff两人不约而同地对视了一下。真不敢想象如果他们找到了Elsa，Elsa会怎样用魔力对付他们呢？看着全部武装的士兵们，倘若Elsa女王在惊慌失措的情况下可能伤及无辜，Anna一想到这，就不由自主地害怕起来。 

士兵们把马拴在一个Oaken贸易站大约还有一百多码的小廒间里。马群在相对安全的环境下开始安定下来。士兵们也没之前那么浮躁了。他们坐在草堆上，来回摩擦自己早已冻僵的双手，静静地看着Anna 和 Kristoff去取食物。

Anna和Kristoff再次进入雪地时，Kristoff小声嘟囔：“看来我们只好放弃我们这支军队孤身上路了，他们只不过能充个人数唬住Elsa罢了。”感觉自从与Elsa逃跑后天气反而变得更冷了，于是两人自然地拉上衣领御寒。

“我们真的要走到这一步吗？”Anna问道。她不敢想象如果士兵们知道自己被抛弃了，将会如何处置他们。士兵们会不会追查他们兄妹俩，然后将他们当作叛徒囚禁起来？Anna试图不去想这后果，于是转移注意力，低声问Kristoff：“如果管家知道我们这么做，他一定会很生气吧？”

Kristoff冷冷答道：“我只知道Elsa如果受到这支全部武装的军队的惊吓，她一定会用冰柱刺死我们。”

此时，Oaken贸易站因为Anna和Kristoff的到来敲响铃铛以示欢迎。“Ooohoo，有客人来了！”他们听到一个陌生的声音。Anna更是被眼前这个人吓到。想必他就是Oaken了。

Oaken的肩很宽。他穿了一件只有盲人才会穿的彩色大毛衣。这件毛衣比Kristoff身上那件还要大。他的手又是那么的宽大。很明显桌上的大手套就是他的。Anna很好奇Oaken之前是不是一名伐木工。看得出他身体很强健。Oaken很高兴有人可以穿过暴风雪到达这个小贸易点，所以一直微笑地看着他们两个。Anna微笑回应。Oaken看起来是这么地友好且毫无攻击性，Anna真的好想捏一下他的脸蛋。

“泳衣，木屐还有我自己研制的防晒霜，全都只需要半价。你们要不要买，ya？”Oaken问。

Anna听了他那充满激情的腔调不禁畏缩了一下，心想最好还是不要惹怒这个大块头。他随便一出手就能敲碎她几颗牙。于是Anna敷衍道：“Oh great，wow，感觉......um，Kristoff，你可以试试这个。”

Anna的哥哥像往常那样对他妹妹的举止叹了口气。Anna很庆幸她的哥哥是皇位的第一继承人。Kristoff 说：“我们只要登山用品，别搞那些有的没有的东西了。对了，你知不知道哪里有捷径？我们想甩掉在小廒间外的那支部队。”

听到Kristoff那陌生又轻快的口音，Oaken忍不住发笑起来。Anna倒是又学不来，大概像是Elvedeer那种口音。“我知道你们所说的捷径，我丈夫等一下会带你们去。”Oaken补充道，于是手指向一个在隔壁的桑拿室和四个小孩嬉闹的男人。他们跟Oaken一样，同样发出奇怪的声音“oohoo！”

Anna知道桑拿室里的那个男人可能正在做一些性暗示，她不由自主地脸红起来。但是在人前她又是个追求完美形象的人，于是她收回脸上那种尴尬的表情。

Kristoff眨眼点头，甩了一下外套上的雪渣以掩饰他的紧张，问道：“Fine，fine，那登山装备在哪呢？”

“在我们的冬季仓库里。”Oaken 指向那店里的一个小角落处。登山装备就放在那里，十分惹人注目。Kristoff到那里找到了一根绳子和一些实用的工具，看到这种情形，Anna无法掩盖她沮丧的神情。

这样看来登山比他们想象中的要难多了。

“就这些？你所有的登山用具就这些？”

这个大块头耸肩答道：“不好意思，兄弟，最近供给紧张。你懂的，是吧？”

Kristoff不大愉悦道：“那就带我们去看看登山捷径吧。”

一会儿Oaken 的丈夫用手指向贸易站后面的那条小道说：“往这条路直走就可以越过North Mountain。” 还好他现在穿上衣服了，站在Oaken和孩子们的身旁。他还叮嘱道：“骑马太惹人注目了。记得挨着树走，要小心狼群。我们到时会给其他士兵指一条恰好相反的路。”

狼？Anna睁大眼睛看着她的哥哥。她从没听说过这里有狼。

“再次感谢你们为我们兄妹做的一切。我们会尽一切的努力阻止这场暴风雪，不让这个坏天气影响到你们以后的生意。”Kristoff急忙谢道，于是抓住妹妹的胳膊，拉着她赶路。

他们挥手送别这两兄妹时，Oaken对着他的丈夫假笑道，“Yeeeeeah，早知道，我就不打赌啦。”

长途跋涉对于Anna和 Kristoff 来说简直是轻而易举。因为居住在Winterlands给了他们适应野外和雪天生存的优势。当他们夜晚跋涉时，会竖起耳朵听马蹄声，说说家里那些母马，哪些种马可以搭配母马生下小马驹之类的事来消磨时光。Anna对这些话题很感兴趣。她知道Kristoff 对养殖这方面并不感兴趣，他只是为了她才去了解的。虽然Kristoff是个固执的人，在别人看来是个很难相处的怪人，但对于她来说，他却是一位很称职的哥哥。

“我们快到Arendelle了！”她打断 Kristoff的话喊道。于是兄妹俩站在最好的视角不约而同地看着Arendelle 这座城市。

太阳升起来了，整个小镇笼罩在一片金色之中，就好像是......

“真冷。这里全部都结冰了。” Kristoff带着一半敬畏与一半畏惧的心情小声说道。

是的。Anna曾在航行的时候对这些在阳光照耀下显得五光十色的房子叹为观止。当他们把船停靠在港口时，发现原来这些房子外面都裹着厚厚的冰雪。原来任何东西都无法逃离Elsa的冰雪魔力啊。即便城堡披上冰装，在清晨的阳光下，也会显得十分耀眼。

Anna虽然很不想世界都被冰雪包围，但她还是坚信：“没事的。Elsa一定会解冻这一切的。我相信她一定会的。”

“我不像你那样那么坚信Elsa，我们要做好最坏的打算。” Kristoff喃喃自语，随后他一只手放在Kai赐给他们的那把剑的剑柄上准备刺杀Elsa。Anna见此情形，心跳得更快了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“Uncle Kristoff才不会这么做呢！” Astrid鼻子朝天愤怒地辩解道。

“他就是这个意思！”Anna予以还击，随后从 Elsa腰间夺走武器，架在Elsa的脖子上，“他想杀了我的冰雪女王。”Anna朝着她的妻子脸上呸了一声，吐了口水。在听到Astrid 愤怒的哭喊声以及看 到Elsa一脸厌恶的表情，Anna就越发感到痛快。

“Eeew！Momma，不要这样！”Astrid喊道。

“Anna，快停下来。不要这样做。”

Anna咯咯地笑了起来，用袖尾帮 Elsa擦干脸上的口水，亲了亲 Elsa的后脖以示歉意。

“Astrid，你知不知道 Uncle Kristoff所做的一切都是为我们国家的子民着想。”Elsa 平静地说，双手紧握在她的腿上。

“我知道。”Astrid 答道。听起来她之前已经听过这番话了。

Anna， Olaf 以及Astrid异口同声地说：“女王是国民的仆人，要时时刻刻尽一切努力为国民和国家着想。”此时他们三人就好像是被责罚要背话剧台词的学生。

“是啊。”Elsa叹道，自从她之前看到Anna替她给Astrid讲故事，Elsa有史以来第一次露出欣慰的笑容。Elsa对 Astrid 和Olaf说：“那么你们出去走走，去享受这美好的天气吧。顺便用雏菊为我和Momma编制个皇冠，好吗？” 

Astrid 和 Olaf爽快答应了。他们朝一片雏菊中奔去，准备编织皇冠。随后他们因沉迷于编织，并没有注意到他们的父母已经默默地关注了他们许久。Anna颇有感触地用鼻子蹭了蹭了Elsa的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”Anna问。

“我还好。”Elsa平静地说，“只是听到过去的事，对于我来说，还是很难。”

Anna试图打破这凄凉的气氛。毕竟把气氛弄糟并不是她的初衷。于是对Elsa说：“过去的事就让它过去吧，不要再纠结了。不然你脸上添了皱纹又要怪我和Astrid了。”

“还有谁会比你们更关心我会不会长皱纹呢？”Elsa笑道。

Anna歪着头若有所思地捏了一下鼻子。「是啊，Elsa说得对。还有谁比我们两个更爱Elsa呢。」

Elsa笑着往上推了推眼镜，捡起一本遗弃已久的书，从上次看到的那页继续往下看。Elsa发现书上的字好像悬浮起来。那些字开始变型，往各个方向飞去。Elsa进入了一个虚幻世界——有一个小女孩和她的父亲坐在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前看着火苗燃烧。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
16岁就要外出航行对于任何人来说都是一件困难的事，更别说是一位娇生惯养的公主了。Elsa既不像小女孩那样幼稚，也不像成年人那样成熟，小小年纪却要背起国家的责任。她懂得舞会规则，而且她越来越熟悉。她学会屈膝礼、学会倾听、除非有人与她交谈，否则，她不会轻易出声，此外Elsa还要懂得察言观色，时时刻刻注意周围的一切，例如她知道每个人的弱点：有些人脾气坏，有些人心直口快，还有一些人好赌。

父亲是她唯一一位传授这些知识给Elsa的人。在父亲的教育下，Elsa还要做好准备考试。托上帝的福，Elsa的父亲每周四晚上都会在书房教导Elsa。除非是在某些特殊情况，父亲会允许她在会议室里旁听。Elsa是一个勤于好学的细心学生，而且她懂得如何取悦父亲。父亲对她的赞扬胜过一切。(哪怕父亲有时只是一个小小的微笑或是对她的评论点头赞同。)但如果她学习分心，等待她的惩罚就是父亲一顿严厉的斥骂，然后被赶出书房。

所以每周四晚上对于Elsa来说，可以说是生死参半的一晚。

今晚的父亲像极了一只困乏的猫咪，躺在背椅上懒懒地戳弄火堆。Elsa从他眼睛读出他为工作繁忙已久，而且睡意十足。房间在壁炉的烤烘下显得格外通红。Elsa盯着厚毛毯上自己那被拉长弯曲的影子。她也变得有点困乏，连抬手动肩的劲都不想使了。她用温柔的语调叫醒一下父亲：“爸爸。”

“你打算怎么处理你会冻结一切的魔力呢，Elsa？”父亲问道。

这下Elsa困意全无。她看着跟前的父亲。原来父亲上身穿了一件简单的背心，下身套了件宽松的制服裤。父亲翘着二郎腿，手指不自觉地轻弹一下点燃的雪茄，将烟灰弹在身边的烟灰缸里。虽然父亲盯着脚底下鞋子并没有正眼看Elsa，但这是父亲在八年里第一次跟Elsa说起她那股神奇的力量。

“还好吧。”Elsa说。

父亲心不在焉地点了点头，又抽起第二根烟，从嘴里吐出一缕青烟。“这样啊。还不错嘛。”父亲含糊地答道。Elsa看得出来他分明不在状态。

父亲继续抽着烟。Elsa安静地坐着，听着大厅外的钟声敲响，以及在火焰中燃烧的木柴发出噼噼啪啪的响声。这时Elsa的手指按耐不住开始开始使用魔力了，还好她自己暗暗默念连父亲都听不懂的咒语把一切都恢复正常了。

“你还记得预言吗？”父亲问道。

“什么？”Elsa这时喘了口气。她手套上的冰块被她捏成碎片，随即融化了。她整个人愣住了。

“预言。”父亲叹了口气，弹了弹手上的雪茄，往壁炉处望去。

是啊。她想起来了。从她八岁起，她就生活在冻结一切魔力的恐惧之中。父亲不在喂她吃饭，也不再陪她玩耍了。她老是梦见巨怪，恶狼，再或者是屠杀。

“我再也不让这个魔力伤害你，伤害我们一家。”父亲喃喃自语道。

“我不明白。”Elsa说。

父亲那银灰色的眼睛盯着Elsa那冰蓝色的双眼。Elsa敬畏地低下头。

“你和我一定要打破这个预言，一定不能让这个预言毁灭我们。”说完父亲把手上的雪茄扔向火焰中，站了起来。烟灰散落在他的脚上。父亲叮嘱Elsa：“把这个魔力隐藏起来吧。不要再感受它，不要再想那个预言，不要让它伤害你。”

此刻暴怒的父亲让Elsa感到恐惧。这跟往常她敬重的，渴望从他那得到关注的沉着冷静的父亲完全不一样。父亲的脸色发紫，双眉紧锁。他愤怒地紧握晃动着拳头。这样看来他不再是她心中的国王，而是个无路可走的男人。

“Elsa，一定要把这股魔力隐藏起来，不要再感受它。我们不能让我们的后代断绝于此。你会成为我们国家的女王，引领Arendelle前进！所以你一定要打破这一直困扰我们家族的该死魔咒！”父亲反反复复地叮嘱她。

“我......”Elsa也不知道该说什么了，但她坚信父亲说的是对的。这些年来，这股魔力带来的苦痛快把她折磨疯了，她坚信她一定能摆脱这魔咒。

“Arendelle王国是不能毁灭的！”父亲咆哮着。瞬间Elsa意识到父亲不再把她看作是他的女儿，而是把她看做一个怪物。

她体内有个东西好像在撕裂断开，慢慢消逝。Elsa眼光变得灰暗，而此刻她能做的就是用身上仅有的寒气震慑住愤怒的父亲。果真，父亲也平静下来了，僵直身子。她慢慢收起那股魔力，挺直腰板像帝王那样抬起下巴，看着父亲，点头答道：“嗯，我明白了，父亲。”

从她说话的语气看出，Elsa再也不是他的女儿了。


	9. Skadi's Craftsmen

Titan是一匹烈马，它的鬓毛在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。每当它用蹄子扒着地面，所有其它的马儿都因为它的震慑力而退缩。总有一天，Titan会与它所信任的战友一起并肩作战。因此，Princess Astrid Eir VII先在它的背上套上马鞍，然后一起仇视着Arendelle敌人那受挫的脸。Titan身披金绀饰品。它的雕像也将被建造在首都中心广场供大家观赏。Titan注定是一个传奇，它就是胜利的象征。

“快走啊！”Astrid愤怒地喊道。她用膝盖撞了撞Titan，试图让它移动一小步，但还是失败了。Astrid着急地说：“Momma！Titan连一步都不肯走。”

Titan耷拉着耳朵，对Astrid 的命令置若罔闻。Anna用缰绳拴紧自己的那匹马后，转身过来看到Titan一脸烦躁的表情，她无可奈何地笑了笑。

“Astrid，对他温柔点儿。这是它第一次离开畜栏，或许他有点紧张呢。”

“Uncle Kristoff都不懂挑马。”Astrid哀叹道。就在这时，Titan往前挪了一小步，然后停了下来。

Anna十分同意Astrid 的说法。Kristoff在马那方面确实不擅长。当Kristoff还是少年的时候，虽然他个人很不情愿，但还是上了一些强制性的骑马课程。在课堂上他总是嘲笑他骑过的马及其愚蠢、顽固。即便如此，他如父亲所愿，终于成为一名优秀的骑士，而且掌握了所有的马术。他也因此证明了自己是个天才骑士。

Kristoff其实更钟情于驯鹿。当Kristoff和Anna还是小孩子的时候，他们俩人曾经在小森林里遇见一头孤独的驯鹿，它一直咩咩地叫喊着它的妈妈。那头小驯鹿一看到Kristoff就立即喜欢了他，像一只忠实的哈巴狗那样追随着Kristoff。城堡里的守卫曾试过吓跑这头驯鹿，但还是以失败告终。Kristoff的父母亲曾看见他们的儿子和那只驯鹿依偎在一起互相取暖。那只驯鹿后来取名为Sven，脖子上带着王子赐给它的项圈。它在马栏中还拥有自己独立的生活，过了一段奢华的日子。

Anna将一条腿搭在自己那匹马的马背上，踩了一下踩蹬，然后在马鞍上调整一下自己的坐姿。Anna对Astrid说：“你那匹马也许会跟着Sunflower(Anna的那匹马的名字)一起走，先不要急，好吗？”

Anna说起她的爱马Sunflower时，低头仔细地观看Astrid的那匹马Titan，说：“它是不是又变瘦了呢...” Anna轻推了一下Sunflower，令她高兴的是，Titan以最快的速度跟着Sunflower一路小跑。Astrid看到这一切高兴得跳了起来，脸上绽放出愉悦的笑容，看得出来，她对于Titan懂得跟着Sunflower小跑这一情形感到十分满意。随后小公主和王后慢慢地骑着各自的马儿走进了一条通道。而这条通道是连接城堡和大陆的必经之路。在这铺满鹅卵石的路上只听到这两匹马儿踢踏踢踏的马蹄声。

门控通道的尽头是军队的前哨站点。那里有两名士兵在站岗。他们表现松散，背靠着墙，愉快地聊着天。当他们听到声音渐大的马蹄声，他们再也没有互看彼此或者聊天，相反他们立刻挺直腰板，拿起武器。

“让我们通过吧。谢谢你们，士兵们！”Anna一边高喊，一边鞭笞Sunflower加速前进。Astrid 也跟着加速前进，向站岗的两名士兵招手。士兵们扬起头看，到底要放行的人是谁。当他们发现原来是他们的公主和女王的时候，他们僵硬站在那里，目瞪口呆。对于士兵们来说，能遇见王后和公主是及其幸运的一件事。如果是Elsa女王的话，就不需要被检查才能过关了，不过他们能遇见Anna王后，他们也很受宠若惊。好吧，Anna几乎可以肯定的是，他们的队长可能又要再招两名新兵了。

这片沼泽地发源于此。绵延国土被划分为牧区和皇室马厩的专用区。 与Winterlands不同的是，Arendelle的跑马业务还是处于萌芽阶段，那里几乎没有产出强健的挽马。Elsa在家族里算是马术方面的拥护者，因此她总是不断增添种畜。 Anna也买了不少曾在Punchestown赢过比赛的纯种母马。虽然看起来Anna所做的并不是什么伟大的事，但对于Arendelle王国日后拥有这一笔跑马财富来说，也算是一个好的开头。Anna想这一笔财富在将来至少能给他们家族几代人带来荣耀。

Anna用余光看了看她的女儿。小小年纪的Astrid 骑得不错，看得出她异常兴奋，很想驯服Titan。尽管Titan的性情跟Astrid一样有些顽固。看到这一切，Anna 知道跑马业务一定会继续蓬勃发展。

Astrid和Anna 大概骑了20分钟的马，她突然问道：“Momma？在这个故事里，后来你有没有找到Mom 呢？”

“还没有找到你母亲之前，我们找到别人。”Anna回忆起当时的小插曲，笑着答道，“当时真把我们吓个半死。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anna很烦恼，如果她再迈一步，她的右靴就会陷入雪地里。后来他们来到一块空地，就在森林的边沿。这里的树木屹立在冰雪天地之中，树枝上挂着超脱尘俗的美丽花朵，在寒风中随风飘扬。公主被眼前的美景吸引住，并没有注意到双脚早就被雪覆盖，现在无论她再怎么努力，双脚都好像被困住，根本无法动弹。

看到Anna陷在雪地里不能自拔，Kristoff立刻停下脚步，摇着头一脸无奈。他的小妹妹蹲了下来，以便自己可以活动一下。在Kristoff看来，Anna就好像便秘一样——脸颊通红，鼻子因为用力过度都起皱了。

他叹了口气，谁叫他是她的哥哥呢？于是 Kristoff 走过去，从Anna的腋窝下托起了她。Anna觉得身体很痒，于是拼命挣扎。Anna的这个挣扎确实有效，Kristoff 一下子就把Anna从雪地中拉了出来，解决了她的窘境。他带Anna到一片干地上，高傲地拍了拍她的头。

“我自己一个人也可以解决的，不用你来帮忙。”Anna一边抱怨他，而她的哥哥一边在雪地里为她寻找那只丢失的靴子。

“行了，得了吧你，别逞强了。”Kristoff拉长腔调嘲笑道。

Anna愤怒地踢靴子的后跟。不满地撅着嘴跟着 Kristoff穿过树林。一路上Anna尽量克制自己不要因为愤怒而跺脚，以免她的脚再次被困住，“我们是不是快要到了？” Anna问道。

Kristoff 答道：“我想是吧。咦？有没有觉得好像在哪里见过那块岩石？”

Anna道：“你说什么？”

Kristoff扬起眉毛，用带着手套的手指向树旁的一个长满青苔的巨石。那个地方并没有像其他地方那样有下雪的迹象。Anna之前从没有见过此状，她朝着哥哥耸了耸肩表示不知情。

“我想我好像半小时前就见过这块巨石...”Kristoff 小声嘀咕着，直勾勾地盯着这块岩石。即便这块岩石看起来并没有什么冒犯之意。

“我想是这里稀薄的空气让你糊涂了，哥哥。这么说，我们很有可能更接近山顶了。”

Kristoff挠了挠自己的头，说：“你是对的，我肯定是犯傻了。我们继续走吧。”

兄妹两继续在雪地里静静地长途跋涉。他们都没有注意到巨石裂开，出现了一个小石精。这只小石精长着灰色的大鼻子，下巴粗短，耳朵却很大，身披长满青苔的大衣。他嘲笑这两兄妹，然后化身为一个球，跟着他们身后滚动。

Kristoff停下脚步，而跟在他身后的Anna并不知道他突然停了下来，所以她踩了他的脚后跟，撞到他的后背，疼得发出叫声。“你有没有听到？”当Anna正要对Kristoff这荒唐的行为发火时，Kristoff却用手捂住她的嘴，试图叫她不要出声，慌忙地四处张望着，“那声音...”

“我没有听到什么呀！”Anna不以为意。这时突然传来了一个陌生的声音。

俩兄妹全都楞住了。

“快告诉我，刚刚是你在说话。”Kristoff 紧张地对Anna说。虽然此时的 Anna还是被哥哥捂住嘴，但她使劲地摇头回应着她的哥哥。

“我在这里。”那个陌生的声音再次出现。

看到眼前发生的一切，俩兄妹不约而同地害怕得尖叫起来。

“有妖怪！”Anna挣脱了哥哥的束缚哭喊着，像一只轻盈的小猫躲在哥哥身后，把全身所有力气都施压在哥哥的肩膀上。虽然她看起来有点窘迫，但是她安全了，因为她远离了想捉弄她的小石精。

由于妹妹突然将全身的力气施压在他肩上，使得他摇摇晃晃，于是Kristoff抱起双臂来保持平衡，唯恐两人一起摔倒。随即他往后退，远离这只石精，“看，我们只是想爬过这座山，很抱歉，我们无意冒犯了你，但请你不要吃了我们。”

石精的脸开始发生巨变，逐渐清晰。他那大肥鼻在岩石的压迫下不停起皱。他说道：“我是个素食主义者...我在这里就是要帮人的。”

“那帮帮我们吧，你可是石精呀。”Anna歇斯底里地尖叫。

“可以，我当然清楚这一点。”他调皮地眨眼，在雪地里拖着沉重的步伐慢慢靠近Kristoff 和 Anna，略有疑惑地打量着他们。“等一下，我帮对人了吗？暂停一下先。”于是他扬起他那根粗大灰手指，另一只手伸进他磨损的短裤，拿出了一小块羊皮纸地图，“让我在Winterlands下议院的图上找找Kristoff 和 Anna，看看是否就是眼前这两人。”

“好吧，光听他这么说我都觉得毛骨悚然。”Kristoff小声对 Anna嘀咕道，随后推开了把力气压在他身上的Anna，让她站稳脚跟。Anna也慢慢鼓起勇气，朝石精方向走去。石精还在沉浸在羊皮纸地图上，嘴里不知道咕哝着什么。

Anna欲言又止：“Troll先生——”

“Cliff。我父亲的名字才叫Troll。叫我Cliff就行。”石精说完，就把羊皮纸对折，塞进口袋里。

石精这番回答使Anna愣了一下，才反应过来道：“Ooookay，Cliff。”她迅速地瞄了她哥哥一眼，而她哥哥现在也和她一样一脸茫然，“Um，你说，你来这里是要帮我们的？”

“正是如此，公主殿下。”

“那你知不知道Elsa因为魔力失控而将Arendelle王国笼罩在严冬之下吗？”

“Elsa女王因为魔力失控将Arendelle王国笼罩在严冬之下这件事？”Cliff捧腹大笑，差点都站不稳脚跟了，“公主殿下，请允许我告诉你一些事情吧。在你们王国还没有建立之前，我们就已经知道Elsa女王了。”

“听你的口气，你好像几百年前就听说过Elsa了呢。”Kristoff 激动地比手画脚道。

“Exaaaaaaaaactly！”Cliff哼唱道，但是他并不是真的在唱歌。Anna都被他搞糊涂了，居然跟着鼓起掌来。Kristoff生气地盯着Anna。而Cliff对Anna的掌声做了一个受之无愧鞠躬。

“谢谢，谢谢。Anna你真捧场。最近我和家人才做了合唱团式的表演。好像我胡扯得太远了。听着，我们知道你们两个都知道关于Elsa的预言。天哪，原来我们也知道你们两人的预言。好吧，切确来说，这不算是预言，而更像是关于Elsa预言浮出水面的导火线。”

“是你写的预言吗？” Anna颤抖地问道。

“Well，不是我自己一个人写预言的。”Cliff 反驳道，“Skadi给了Grand Pabbie一个预言，她和她的雪狼还要求我们家族一定要让这个预言和某人捆绑在一起。这样她就可以让这个预言伤害人类国王Aren了。很明显，Grand Pabbie和Skadi所做的一切已经开始起效了。”

“狼...跟我们之前在地下城堡看到的那扇门上雕刻的狼一样！”Kristoff对Anna道，“ Anna，你还记不记得门上雕刻的那位国王，他两侧都有狼！”

“你的推测是对的。”Cliff说，“Skadi简直把我们家族当作是她的手下，要我们写下预言，好让那两只猛狼可以传递这个预言给国王，也就是Elsa的祖先。”

“还有壁毯！”Anna突然想起了这事，“你们还在壁毯上写下预言，这样那两匹狼就可以拿给国王！”

“那张壁毯是给国王的加冕礼物，有繁华昌盛之意。”

“真是件伟大的艺术品啊！”Kristoff 感叹道。Anna同时也感到十分震惊，眼睛都不敢眨一下，因为现在还不是放松的时候。

“谢谢你们的赞美。”

“Guys！我们不要再胡扯那些有的没的东西了，回到重点吧！Cliff，到底是谁让你来帮我们的？”Anna愤怒地喊道。

“当然是Grand Pabbie 啦！”Cliff 指了指山顶。天空早已放晴，昨天的乌云早就消失得无影无踪了，“我接受到的命令就是带你们到山顶。你有没有找到那把拯救苍生的剑？”

Kristoff拍了一下那把剑柄圆头以回答。

“那么，我们就启程了。你们得跟紧我。”

不知怎么地， Anna和Kristoff只能答应他了。一部分原因可能是出于害怕，如果他们拒绝Cliff的话，Cliff就会把他们吃掉。除此之外，如果没有跟着Cliff的话，在这登山的过程中，越往前走，迷路的风险就会越大。所以他们只好跟着Cliff了。他们越爬越高，爬山中Kristoff想找个人说说话，但Cliff守口如瓶，不会再跟他们透漏更多，所以整个旅程大家都保持沉默。而Anna虽然在爬山，但早已神游太空。

她在想Elsa现在在干什么呢？她也是跟自己一样恐惧吗？她还在雪地里跋涉寻找一个安全之处吗？她有没有发现关于她拥有魔力的秘密将要浮出水面呢？还是说她根本不在乎。也许现在的Elsa 还在沉迷在自己的魔力世界当中无法自拔，就像一瓶彻底胀气、瓶塞都弹出来了的香槟酒。

Anna抓住皮毛披风紧紧地围住自己，她在想从小就被魔力缠身的Elsa是怎么挺过来的呢？她应该很孤独吧。除了孤独，已经找不到其他词形容Elsa了。但Elsa从来没有跟别人提起过魔力这事。她知道告知别人，就会惹来他人的攻击，就好像 Kristoff之前那样对待她。

Kristoff曾叫她女巫。Anna见过她一听到“女巫”这词，就恐惧万分，以致于她想立刻逃走，躲避一切。

“她实在是被吓坏了。”Anna小声地自言自语，想起Elsa又羞又愧，身体一直颤抖，看得出她对自己所做的一切感到恐惧。“其实她只是想帮助我而已啊！”

“你在说话吗？”Kristoff 停下脚步问Anna。走在前方的Cliff也转身过来看着他们。 Anna摇头回答。其实她根本就不想跟 Kristoff和Cliff说出自己内心的想法。在她看来，Kristoff就是把整件事搞得一团糟的始作俑者，而Cliff，这个预言中的人物，她可以肯定的是，Cliff觉得自言自语的她看起来跟白痴没什么区别。

“她常自言自语吗？“Cliff一本正经地问她哥哥。

Kristoff蹙眉略有所思地答道：“不经常。她画画的时候才这样。我们不需要担心这些琐事吧？”

“Hey！”Anna愤怒地打断他们的谈话。“就只有那一次而已！”她不禁反驳道，“我才不是个常常自言自语的人。”她再一次为自己辩解。

“你这番话就连Joan也不敢苟同啊。”Kristoff递给她一个得意的笑容。这让Anna 非常有冲动想要重重地在他肚子上捶上一拳。Kristoff 刚刚提到的Joan只是他们父亲书房里挂着的那副肖像，Joan of Arc(圣女贞德)，她是Anna最崇拜的人。

Kristoff和Anna并没有注意Cliff在看什么，他眼睛眯成一条线，仔细地看着脚下这特殊的建筑。随后他离开这对吵闹的兄妹俩，观察隐藏在岩石后面精致华丽的冰梯。只有一个人才有能力雕刻出这样的冰梯。他惊讶地捂住嘴巴，喊道：“我找到通往山顶的路了。”

听到Cliff的喊叫，Anna停止了和Kristoff 的斗嘴，快步向前，穿过雪地走到Cliff那里。Kristoff小声骂着脏话，将外套和里面的背心捏皱，随后愤愤地跟上Cliff和Anna的步伐。但当他到了冰梯，眼睛就瞪得老圆，吹起口哨以表敬畏。

“Wow！”他的双手沿着栏杆揉搓来感受冰梯的坚固性，问道：“这冰梯是Elsa做的吗？”

“应该是。”Cliff漠不关心的回答，“C'mon，我们越快登上山顶，我们就能越能尽早杀死女王Elsa，将现在的烂摊子收拾掉。”

冰梯一直延伸到 North Mountain的山顶。Elsa在山顶的踪迹越来越明显。巨大的冰柱从山上的岩石上伫立起来，在阳光的照耀下显得格外耀眼，给白茫茫的雪地添上五颜六色的色彩。映入眼帘的是一座美丽的城堡。Winterland 王国的两兄妹（即Anna和Kristoff ）从没看过比这更美的城堡了。

城堡傲然屹立在North Mountain的中心。螺旋式冰梯，水晶式的塔楼和城垛高耸着。城堡的宽门在设计结合了Arendelle建筑的顶部风格以及雪花雕刻的元素。这座城堡看起来比Elsa所居住的城堡要窄，但要比之前他们到达的底下城堡宽得多，也更漂亮。再加上Anna, Kristoff 以及带领他们登山的小石精现在所站的地方，也就是城堡整体的构架了。

“看来大家对眼前的景观叹为观止了。”Anna说。而Cliff 和Kristoff 两人还在盯着眼前的城堡，对这雄伟的建筑赞不绝口。

“真的好漂亮啊！”「Kristoff 这是要哭了吗？」他抽鼻子的声音让Anna更加确信这一点。“我也想拥有这无与伦比的冰雪魔力。”

“你这个伪君子。”Anna一脸嫌弃Kristoff，“别再磨磨蹭蹭啦，让我们去带回夏天！”

Anna雄赳赳气昂昂地冲上冰梯。结果被自己绊倒，面贴在冰梯上。“这里真滑。”她尴尬地说。确保抓稳扶手后，Anna再一次往前走，把嘲笑她的Kristoff和Cliff抛在脑后。一想到刚刚摔倒的丢脸事，她就感到脸蛋通红。

Elsa冰宫的门要比 Arendelle底下城堡的门更为华丽。但在等待 Cliff和Kristoff跟上步伐的时候，Anna感受到藏匿在门后的那种可怕的压迫感。对于Arendelle城堡里面的人来说，今天是预言终于浮出水面的一天，也是受过伤痛的无数后代为之恐惧的一天。现在冰宫里，只有Elsa一人。

“我们要不要...先敲门？”Kristoff紧张地问道。

“如果不敲门，会有点冒犯。”Cliff耸耸肩给予Kristoff回答。

“那刺杀女王，难道就不冒犯？”Anna狠狠瞪了他一眼。

石精郁闷地翻了白眼，抬起手来准备敲门，说：“公主殿下，那我们敲门试试。”

Anna略有不悦。Kristoff朝Anna微笑给予支持，随后将一只手放在剑上。Anna看到Kristoff准备拔剑这个动作，深吸一口气，犹豫着要不要敲门。手指不经意划过冰门，冰门就自动打开了。Kristoff、Anna和Cliff都好奇地盯着冰门被打开后冰宫里面的景象，眼睛缓缓地扫过冰泉、冰梯以及吊灯——不想错过这位已失控逃走的女王的杰作。

Anna先带他们走进冰宫，然后在里面徘徊，纯粹享受这份美轮美奂的建筑。她真不敢相信这一切都是出自于Elsa之手。看到眼前的一切，是如此的精致美妙，她甚至有种想哭的冲动。她现在终于体会到Kristoff 刚才轻轻戳着喷泉，觉得一切都不可思议的那种感受了。面对如此威严的建筑，想要哭其实是很容易的事情。这座冰宫实在是太雄伟壮观了。

“Anna？”

这温柔的女性声音让 Anna顿时清醒了万分。她转身仰望着阳台，被眼前这奇迹景象所震撼住了，双眼瞬时放大。阳台上站着一个女人，身穿闪闪发光的冰裙，在光照下显得略有疲惫。冰裙那两条裂缝使她那柔软、令人垂涎的臀部若隐若现。Anna此时的心好像停止了一样，这样形容再合适不过了。她的心忽停忽跳，随后心跳开始加快，强而有力地敲打着胸口。

Anna虽处于半晕状态，但她还是试图向前迈了一步。整个世界就好像就只有她和Elsa两人。

“Elsa。”Anna轻声低语道。


	10. A Queen's Duty, A Mother's Burden

第二天晚饭的时候Astrid显得异常地愁眉苦脸。她轻轻地舀汤，漫不经心地把汤倒进碗里。她沮丧地用拳头顶着下巴，支着胳膊肘靠在桌子上。看到如此心不在焉、与往常不同的Astrid，Anna和Elsa隔着桌子偷偷地看了对方一眼。Anna眼神示意：“跟Astrid聊聊吧！”Elsa眼神回应：“我不懂怎么说啊。还是你跟她聊聊吧！”

当Anna和Elsa还在你推我让的时候，Astrid沮丧地叹了口气。看得出她一脸忧愁地坐在座位上哪里都不想去。现在的Astrid就好像被从骨子里抽走了身上全部的愉快与欢乐，眼神比平时更加黯淡无光，这跟她们平时所认识那个活泼的Astrid截然不同。

“Astrid...你还好吗？” Elsa问道，然后犹豫地瞟了她的妻子Anna一眼。Anna积极地点头回应，挥手示意Elsa继续跟Astrid聊下去。“我注意到你还没有碰过汤呢。”

“我不饿。”Astrid生气地答道。语调里充满着生气、暴躁。这让Elsa摸不着头脑。

Elsa 眨了眨眼睛，语调放慢，盯着现在蹙眉看着桌布的Astrid说：“我...知道了？”刚Elsa甚是疑惑地回答Astrid。Anna迫于压力，向不知怎样跟孩子交流的Elsa无奈地翻了个白眼。

“Astrid Eir, 你怎么用这种语气跟你妈妈说话呢？”Anna干脆地问道，眼睛眯起来死盯着顽固的Astrid。但Astrid并没有抬起头来看她们。“嗯？”Anna挑起眉毛道，“你要不要回答我呢？小淑女？”

“让我静一静好吗！”Astrid激动地哭喊着，拍打着桌面，想让她们不要再烦她。随后Astrid离开座位走出去。头上扎好的马尾已经散开了，头发在风中凌乱着。

Elsa站起来想要追正往外跑的Astrid。椅子划过大理石地板，发出刺耳的声音。她是去责骂Astrid吗？还是去安慰Astrid呢？Elsa也不清楚，她只知道Astrid刚刚表现得非常痛苦，她也想了解一下这个小不点究竟遭遇了什么痛苦。正当她想这样做的时候，Anna抓住她的手腕，拉她坐了下来。侍者主动站出来，摆正Elsa的椅子，而她坐了下来，只能目送着渐渐远去的Astrid。

“肯定发生了什么奇怪的事。”Elsa转身对她妻子道。

Anna白了她一眼“Astrid总是一惊一乍的，你不要太在意。”

“从你的家族的性格来看，确实是这样。”  
Anna咯咯笑了起来，用手指戳了一下Elsa的胸口道：“是谁在我19岁庆生的时候，因为几个王子和其他人想邀请我跳舞，就制造一场小小的风暴？”

Elsa一想起那件事脸色都变了，皱了皱鼻子就好像闻到了空气中酸臭的东西。她也想起了那位王子——Prince Hans of the Southern Isles，他一直对Anna穷追不舍。在加冕舞会上 Princess Anna已经名花有主了，他还坚持这样，实在令人头疼。

“那时大家都知道我向你求婚了，他还要缠着你。”她平静地说道，试图保持同往常一样的声调。因为她任何声调上变化都会透露出她的情绪，而这会让Anna沾沾自喜的。

“但我清晰地记得你还跟Elvedere伯爵跳过舞呢！”Anna一脸得意，调侃着还在沉湎于过去记忆的Elsa。而Elsa只能礼貌性地接受她的调侃，“Ah，我的女王殿下，”Anna咕哝着，“你这么快就认输啦？”

Elsa笑了笑，给了Anna一个长久而温柔的吻，对Anna小声道：“我承认我那时处于僵局之中。”

“僵局？”Anna的声音并没有像往常那样平稳有力，因为她还沉醉在甜蜜的亲吻当中。

“对呀！”女王点头回应，克制自己不能笑出声。“那到底是谁，我的心肝宝贝，故意伸脚将Elvedere伯爵绊倒在地上，使他受伤，这样他就不能够跟Arendelle王国的女王跳舞了呢？后来Winterlands王国的公主毛遂自荐，想跟我一同跳舞呢？”

“我很确定我不知道你在说些什么。”Anna回答，露出调皮的笑脸。长有小雀斑的Anna现在显得更加美丽动人，更别说她的眼睛还闪闪发亮呢！这样Elsa渴望再亲她。于是Elsa行动了。

“我得去看看我们的女儿到底怎么了。”Anna在温柔的亲吻中嘀咕着。

Elsa清了清嗓子，慢慢地停止接吻，饥渴的眼睛还没完全睁开。“当然了。”她抖了抖身子，振作精神，挥手示意，让侍者过来清理餐桌。“Astrid这样子肯定是发生什么大事儿了。”

Anna 站了起来，在Elsa的脸颊留下一个吻别。Elsa手抓报纸，心满意足地闭眼享受着这一切。“好吧。那我去看看她了。”Anna哼着歌儿蹦蹦跳跳地走出房间。

Anna在肖像室里发现Astrid。Astrid在Queen Agathe I of Arendelle的油画面前蜷缩着。Queen Agathe I of Arendelle是史上征服这片土地，最具有争议性的女王。这些事是Elsa告诉她的。毫无疑问Anna对Elsa的王国Arendelle的文化遗产感到骄傲，而且乐意跟她们的子孙后代讲述这些事。Elsa每次经过肖像室的时候都会以最高的崇意凝视着她的祖先，想想她们的生活和光荣事迹。Anna知道Elsa渴望打破她的祖先对她下的一个“怪物”的定义。她想得到祖先们的认同。虽然先人已逝，但他们还是会在另一个国度昼夜不停地守护，保佑Arendelle王国繁荣昌盛。

在Elsa这么多个祖先当中，Anna特别崇拜Agathe。因为她鼓励了Anna和Elsa，以及其他很多人，都像Anna和Elsa一样嫁给自己想嫁的人。Astrid也很崇拜她。此时Astrid抱膝而坐，下巴轻轻地抵在膝盖上，注视着Agathe，眼睛游走在她那漂亮的脸庞、高高的颧骨，还有用Arendelle的番红花做成绿紫色腰带上。

“Astrid公主。”嘹亮的声音充斥整个房间，这恰好使Astrid回过神来，惧怕着Gerda或是其他保姆听说她刚刚在晚饭上叛逆地跟父母顶嘴。Anna朝她微微一笑，走向她，坐在她的旁边。Astrid扭过头来看着肖像。“你想不想跟我说说刚刚吃饭的时候你怎么了吗？”

Astrid放开交叉的双臂，咕哝着：“不要。”Astrid现在的举止像极了几天前的Elsa——头压在木制的餐桌上，吓坏了所有侍者。有时历史竟然会如此相似。

“Well，刚刚你以那种无礼的口吻跟Mom说话，你知道我会惩罚你的。”Anna平静地说道，“我会让你跪在地上的。”

她俯视着Astrid，看看她听了会被惩罚会有什么反应。Anna从没有打过Astrid，Elsa也没有。当然了，当Anna和Kristoff还是孩童时期，他们都经历过体罚。因为他们很爱搞恶作剧和闹脾气，完全没有王子公主该有的仪态。这足以让他们的父亲狠狠揍他们一顿了。

另外，Elsa曾经私下告诉她，当Anna困倦地怀着孩子的时候，她抱怨过自己缺乏养育经验，因为她在童年时期得到父母的关心太少了。但当她去参加表妹生日宴会在Corona的繁闹的市集上和父母走散了，她这种父母不疼爱的想法彻底改变了。当他们安全到达Corona城堡，她的父亲做了一番流利的生日宴会发言。然而此番发言让Elsa伤了Anna的父亲，相反Elsa 却毫发无损。Anna和Elsa都一致认为Elsa的双手并不是令人害怕恐惧的。（Elsa流着眼泪，声音颤抖着，双手捶着床单。）

Astrid傲慢的性格这才慢慢弱了下来，但她还是坚定地看着Agathe的画像，探索其不为人知的另一面。

“也许罚你一个星期不准骑马，这样你肯告诉我到底怎么了嘛？噢，又或者罚你没有甜点吃？”Astrid听到这番话，一想到厨师做的美味巧克力软糖她再也不能品尝了，眉头就皱了起来。Anna感觉到空气中弥漫着胜利的气息，“是啊，一个星期都不能吃到甜品呢！”

“对不起，”小女孩终于屈服了。

“这就对嘛！”Anna一手抱着Astrid的腰，将她拥入怀抱。Astrid也抓着Anna的衣领平衡身体，抱着她以作回应。Anna亲了亲 Astrid头上的皇冠，道：“亲爱的，告诉我到底发生什么事好吗？你不说，我就帮不了你。”

Astrid似乎还在犹豫着要不要告诉Anna。她咬着下嘴唇，松开母亲的衣领，扣着手指小声地道：“我做了个噩梦。”

“关于什么的噩梦？”Anna用手指轻轻地拨了拨她的刘海，温柔地问道。

“关于那个故事，”Astrid流着眼泪迷茫地看着她的妈妈，小声说道：“我梦见你像故事说的那样用剑杀了Mom。”

“不。”

Anna颤抖了一下，胳膊下意识地往下甩，就好像堕马事件再一次重演。Elsa说的没错，她们应该等待小不点更成熟一点，有能力辨清事实以后，给她讲以前的故事。

“我知道你不会像梦里那样做的。”Astrid注意到母亲奇怪的脸色，急忙地补充道，“这个梦真是太假了。我竟然因为这个无故的理由对你感到失望。对不起，Momma。”

“很好，Astrid。”Anna略带悲伤地回答，“也许我们应该从现在开始就停止给你讲这个故事了。”

“不！”Astrid哭喊着，“不，Momma！我其实很喜欢那个故事的，而且Mom...”Astrid坦诚喜欢那个故事的时，声音越来越小，害羞起来了，“而且Mom现在跟我在一起的时间更久呢。”Astrid低着头，下巴搁在Anna的胸上，从这个角度看Astrid，她确实显得很小。而Anna看着这样的女儿，她的心就隐隐作痛。

“Astrid...”Anna哽咽了，紧紧地抱着她。

Elsa确实是个冷漠的妈妈，并不是说她无情或者是无怜悯之心，而是她总是把别人拒之门外。Anna在她养育小孩的过程帮了她许多。Elsa并不像Anna那样善于表达爱和关怀，因为她的魔力总会左右她的思维。

Elsa做不到不亲自养育Astrid，即便她很害怕自己的魔力会伤害到 Astrid，她还是勇敢地克制自己，不让魔力毁了女儿的生活。Elsa找Astrid聊天或是在晚上休息的时候她会让Astrid坐在她的膝盖上都会让Astrid感到异常激动。这样的Astrid像极了缺爱的Elsa。

“Mom其实真的真的很爱你，”Anna措辞激烈地说道，“当你降临到这个世界的时候，她感到非常自豪，任何事都不能跟你比。她很想和你更亲近，Astrid。”

“所以她忙就有理，是吧？”Astrid断断续续地说出了她的委屈，擦干了最后留下的眼泪，双手缠绕着Anna的脖子，按了Anna脖子上的痛处。Anna壮起胆子轻轻地抱了Astrid，将其拥入怀抱。

Anna在肖像室的地上温柔地安抚着她，拍拍她的背。Astrid在肖像画面前哭个不停，哭喊声时而大时而小。画上的祖先在这个黑暗的房间里默默着守护他们的后代，注视着他们，就好像一束阳光照射下来，温暖着Astrid。

“成为一国之主不是件容易事儿啊。要耗费大量时间。就拿昨天那场郊游来说——她得去参加紧急会议，要知道郊游的时候会发生那些突发事件该如何应对。她不想去参加也得去呀。但这并不代表她不想和你一起，Astrid。Mom只是太忙了。况且你又不是不知道她很怕她的魔力会伤害你。她现在已经很好地控制魔力了，不是吗？”

Astrid在Anna湿润柔软的脖子上点点头回应。她回想起自己牵着Mom的手；Mom在她生病的时候会紧紧地抱着她；当她睡不着的时候Mom会给她挠背背。这些事她都明显感觉到Mom确实可以很好地掌握魔力了。即使Mom花了很长时间才学会控制魔力。控制魔力就好像在等待一颗种子发芽，最后会变成一朵美丽的花。

“可以...可以告诉我故事后面部分讲了什么吗？我想...”Astrid 吞吞吐吐地提出要求，最后还是沉默了。因为她确实不知道该怎么表达才好。她到底想要什么呢？去花费更多时间？去了解到底是什么毁了Mom，让堂堂一国之主的Mom连靠近她的勇气都没有呢？

Anna似乎明白Astrid想说什么了。她抚摸了一下女儿的铂金色的头发，声音是如此的温柔，点头回应道，“当然可以。”

“你应该看得出她有多难过，Elsa。”那天晚上，Anna就跟躺在床边的Elsa说，“她真的很想你啊。”

Elsa轻轻地叹了口气，调整了一下枕头，用手拍了拍Anna的膝盖说：“我知道。”

天渐渐亮了。阳光百年如一日地照耀着，眷顾着 Arendelle王国，这实在令人感到欣慰。这样的光线足以让在无数个不眠之夜照顾着绞痛缠身的婴儿或是烦躁妻子的Anna感到一丝丝温暖。

“就这样？这就是你的回复？就一句‘我知道’？”身着羽绒被的Anna交叉双臂，看看带着精心制作的面具下的Elsa，斜着头问道。

Elsa拥有一种能隐藏自己情绪的天赋，这让别人感觉很不爽。经过这么多年她因魔力的事被父亲怒骂过，为了国家她自学了一套应付的对策。过去的种种让Elsa时刻都保持一张冰冷的僵脸——这足以叫人叫人捉摸不透。

“那你想我怎么答你呢，Anna？”Elsa 起身，像Anna那样交叉双臂抱胸问她，“我全都知道，我也想她。我这不是在努力把一切变得更好吗？”

是啊，她的确在努力。有一点Anna必须承认的是：Elsa正努力控制魔力，让自己不再像以前那样冷漠。

“我想制定一则皇家家规。”Anna犹豫很久才说出来。

Elsa笑着躺在床垫上，伸展身子，用手捂着嘴巴打了个哈欠，道：“现在就要制定吗？”

“当然了。从今天起，Elsa Sigrún女王要多花时间陪陪Astrid Eir公主，不然，就等着愤怒的Anna王后来收拾你吧。”

“这样啊，” Elsa笑着说，“遵旨，女王陛下。” Elsa温顺地用头靠着Anna，然后一手拽起Anna拥入怀抱。王后心甘情愿地投入怀抱，像每天晚上她压在Elsa身上那样。

“你今晚温顺到令我难以适应。”Anna在Elsa的颈背呵着气。

“因为我刚我同意你的家规，你就觉得我温顺？”

“Yesssss.”Anna略带抱怨地说，轻轻地捶了捶Elsa的胸口。Elsa抓住了她的手，十指缠着Anna的手指。Anna问道：“你常这样沉默不语吗？一定要像因为害怕而缩进蜗牛壳的蜗牛那样隐藏自己吗？”

“像因害怕而缩进蜗牛壳的蜗牛？”Elsa随声附和道，不知怎么回应。她仰起头想了一下回答：“你这么说也对。”

“所以，你真的会那样做吗？”

“那样是怎样呢？”

“多跟Astrid相处呀，好吗？” Anna把两人十指紧扣的手放在 Elsa的锁骨上，她可以从指尖清晰地感觉到Elsa心跳声。

“我尽量啊，Anna。”

Anna 承认这已经是最真实的Elsa了，没有女王称号的束缚。Elsa确实变了不少。她学会了善用各种法庭法律证实Arendelle王国国土的面积。事实上，她，Gerda, Kai和一些她哥哥都曾被信中提及国土面积这个问题搞得头晕目眩。但不管怎样，Anna还是很高兴看到Elsa有这个蜕变。

三、四年前曾发生这样一件事，由于Elsa因为魔力没办法触碰自己的孩子，Anna心碎欲绝，很多次都想瞒着一国之主——Elsa，不顾一切丢下婴儿，这样可以刺激Elsa亲近自己的孩子，但还是失败了。最后一根救命稻草出现了，Anna无意听到Astrid 错叫Gerda为妈妈，Anna怒气冲天。但她并不是气Astrid，而是对Elsa生气。就因为Elsa常常不来看女儿，女儿都把她们家的管家叫成妈妈了。也正因为这是让Elsa意识到Anna很有可能会跟她离婚。

Elsa知道这是她最后一次机会了，她鼓起勇气，一手抱着两岁大的女儿，将她放在膝盖上，用脏兮兮的小爪子摸了摸地图。接下来的几晚，她把Astrid放在床上哄她睡觉。Gerda顺从地站在门口等待女王的吩咐，用宠溺的眼神望着女王抱怨被子不够。“Gerda，你确定宝宝的被子够吗？要不要再添？”除此之外，Elsa每周日中午都会在花园里给Astrid讲很久的神话故事，此外她们一起研究小鸟为什么会在Head Gardner这个地方建窝。

现在，Elsa和Astrid两人的关系比以前亲密多了。即便工作繁忙、精神疲惫，Elsa还是尽自己可能精心呵护着她。她很爱从各方面提升Astrid：常跟Astrid玩化妆的游戏，在私人客厅里教Astrid下国际象棋，甚至习惯在畜栏旁看着在上骑马课的Astrid。情况比之前改善太多了，家庭的关系也由此变得更加密切。

虽然...每次Astrid靠近她，Anna还是可以从Elsa眼里看到她还是流露着无法忘怀的的恐惧。每次Elsa抚摸着Astrid的额头，轻柔的动作就像蝴蝶的翅膀。Anna可以看到她的双手是如何颤抖着，她甚至看到Arendelle皇室几代人的期望都托付在Elsa瘦弱的双肩上。

“她希望你给她讲述故事后面发什么什么，Elsa。”Anna低声轻语，但她说到一半就停了下来，因为她想到了Elsa的家庭责任，以及祖先们对她的期许。

Elsa如往常那样温柔地亲吻Anna火热的私处。


	11. History of the Ice Palace

“下午好，公主殿下。你还好吗？”Astrid的历史老师——Addlington，略带一丝惊讶地问道。

Elsa 过来看看 Astrid的学习情况。Astrid常常在Anna的会议室书房里学习，因为Anna很喜欢在会议厅里处理事务，毕竟花园没有连着会议室，少了些吵闹的声音。而Anna的会议室书房更显得安静隐秘，很适合沉淀那些烦躁的心。Astrid在这里学习已有一年了，现在她正在妈妈的书桌上看书。Ms.Addlington靠在壁炉旁的扶手椅上。两人一起静静地阅读历史书。发现Elsa后，两人不约而同地抬起头看着门口的Elsa，她们对于Elsa的突然到来感到不知所措。

“没事呀，别紧张。Ms. Addlington。我只是...路过而已？”Elsa语调略带疑问，瞥了一眼Astrid。Astrid似乎想丢弃昨晚的小公主脾气但还是有些踌躇不定，只能假装眉开眼笑地看着Elsa。

“Well，没有人比你更适合加入我们的历史课程，Your Majesty。”

Ms.Addlington恭敬地站起身来，递给Elsa她手中那本历史书的副本。Elsa轻轻地点了点头接过副本，开始翻阅起来，不由自主地面带微笑。历史一直以来都是她的擅长科目，尤其是在她成长期的时候。虽然Astrid并没有遗传她这一点，Astrid认为学习这些沉闷的老东西，喜欢研究战争都是很浪费时间，但Elsa还是像她她母亲对待她那样，不断纠正Astrid的想法，让她对历史有所改观。

Queen Idunn曾这样说过：History会告诉你你是谁，为什么你会是这样，怎样才能让自己变得更好。Elsa仍然坚信这番话。

她坐在扶手椅上，而Addlington从Astrid的桌上取出另一本书，坐在Elsa对面，看了看Elsa，继续上课。

“Princess Astrid，请您先读第154页这一章节好吗？”

Elsa匆忙翻找书本所对应的章节，Astrid清了清嗓子，边用手指指着书本的字边读。

“Astrid the VI在她父亲——King Rolf在1783年“Dead Pass”那场战役中去世后，也就是在那年她25岁登基。据说Astrid VI已经采用？（读得没错，公主殿下，继续读。）采用了很多战术。射箭就是其中一种。众所周知，女王陛下可以在离目标300英尺远的地方将其射中。她习惯...习惯...（是习惯性地，公主殿下。）对，习惯性地拉弓射箭给外国政要和使节来展示她的力量，以示欢迎他们的到来。她还常常背着弓，拿着箭主持...主持会议。似乎想告诉大家现在的安宁是靠打了很多仗换取回来的。没有人敢碰Arendelle王国的女王一根汗毛。”

“读得很好，公主殿下，”Ms.Addlington说，“现在你知道为什么我们今天要读这么多关于Astrid女王的生平事迹和她的治国政策吗？”

Astrid 交叉双臂思考着。Elsa思索着她应该有听自己说过此事吧。“因为你应该去了解。”但也不全对。Astrid沉思了一下后，摇了摇头。Elsa不悦地蹙眉。

“正如你所知道的那样，the Summer Solstice Festival快要到来了。 ”

Elsa心不在焉地朝Ms. Addlington点了点头。还有几个星期就到The Summer Solstice Festival了。 Anna这一两个月都在负责策划节日的事，就连空气都弥漫着欢乐的气息。剑术和弓箭已成为镇上最瞩目的两项竞技了。而且这两项竞技赛都会有附有丰额奖金。其他国家的人员也会来观赏，Winterlands王国会是受邀嘉宾之一。Elsa已经迫不及待想要见到 Kristoff和Anna的父母亲了。店主，商人，村民—每一个人都期盼着节日的到来。他们头戴花环，在摊位和窗户上都插满彩旗。Arendelle王国看起来就像一个彩色的花球一般。

“你知道射箭比赛实际上被叫做什么吗？公主殿下。”

“我不清楚。Ms.Addlington.”

“就做Astrid六世女王皇家纪念射箭比赛。（Queen Astrid VI's Royal Memorial Archery Tourney）,”Elsa快速地作答，“原谅我无礼地插话，Ms.Addlington。”

Ms.Addlington笑了笑，身子微微倾向Elsa女王，看着Astrid说：“你妈妈以前很用功读书。”

Astrid不高兴地鼓起她的腮帮子，低头看着桌面。她其实是个聪明的孩子——精于算术，自然科学，骑马。她只是不擅长历史和其他古典知识而已。但要这样不了解历史的她去继承皇位，成为一个富有历史传统和历史遗迹的国家的女王，确实很令人担心。 Elsa真想Astrid可以意识到文化遗产和过去历史的重要性。这样她能更加了解别国的国情。

“我想你写一篇关于纪念比赛事件的文章给我。”Ms.Addlington站起身，假装拍了拍裙上的皮棉。“下节课交给我吧，公主殿下。”她向Astrid行了个礼后，温柔地对 Elsa说：“我就先行告退了，Your Majesty.”随后Ms.Addlington转身离开了书房。

房间一下子安静了下来。

Elsa担心地绞着双手。Astrid看着她，等着她开口说话。Elsa还是开口了。今天早上她吃完早餐爬楼梯到书房的时候，自己想了一整个独白。现在她却想不起一个词出来。

“嗯...”

Astrid眨了眨眼。

「Damn it！」

“我昨晚跟你Momma谈过了，”她笨拙地说，“她建议我们两个人多花时间了解彼此。”「做得好，Elsa。你现在说话就像个正常人那样，看不出紧张。她微笑着为自己的表现鼓了个掌。」

Astrid疑惑地眯着眼睛看着Elsa。“我们不是要说历史吗？”她略有生气的问。似乎Astrid想快点结束今天的课程。

Elsa咯咯地笑起来，向Astrid招了招手，抱Astrid坐在她的膝盖上，回答：“那就说说历史吧。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
这是个陷阱——稀薄的高山空气使人们产生幻觉。父亲常提及登山者在高海拔的地方会丧失意志。登山者的思绪会被扰乱，出现幻觉。父亲还说过那些被营救下来的登山者们开口闭口就说他们看到神秘的生物在森林里捕食，女神在深夜中呼唤他们。大多数人都依然沉浸在虚幻世界当中。 Elsa觉得她也会出现幻觉。此时的她肯定出现幻觉了，因为她看到Anna了，而Anna现在在Arendelle。她不可能出现在这里， Elsa快要奔溃了。

Anna抬起头来，睁大眼睛温柔地往阳台方向看去。此刻站在Elsa冰宫大厅门口的Anna看起来就像个怪人。由于她穿着厚厚的皮草外套和登山鞋，与周围的一切显得格格不入。虽然这跟Elsa印象中的那个Anna公主很不一样，但是Anna的这一身打扮并不是很糟糕。恰恰相反，Anna显得十分坚毅俊俏。

Elsa的脸变红了。

阳台下的骚动引起了女王的注意。她的视线从Anna身上转移到喷泉旁的 Kristoff 王子身上。 Kristoff也穿着厚厚的毛皮外套。在他旁边还站着一只小石精，他只到 Kristoff的膝盖那里，神情古怪地看着Elsa。

「那个石精，他到底对Anna和 Kristoff做了什么了呢？Oh...」

Elsa一想到石精，冰雪以及给她治病的医生，不由自主地深吸了一口气。就是那个预言。石精会出现在这里就是因为那个预言。她知道石精已经发现她知道这个预言了。那只小石精的头再一次扭动了。

“你来这里干嘛？”Elsa问道，视线从石精再次转移到Anna身上。但这时Anna已不再在阳台底下了。她疯狂地扫视，寻找Anna的身影，原来Anna紧紧地扶着楼梯扶手，开始往上走，找她去了。

“等我下，等我下，” Anna喘着气说，“等我摆脱危险，爬完这可怕的冰梯后我们好好聊一下，好吗？几分钟前我感觉很不好...”

“不！”Elsa呼喊着，往后退了一下，“Anna，你必须离开这里，这里很不安全！”

“Anna！”Kristoff大喊，“你就听这个可怕冰雪女人的话吧！你在干嘛？”

“Kristoff，给我一分钟，好吗？我好想跟她说说话。Oh，不要让我分心!”

Kristoff翻了个白眼，“你现在是在引火自焚。”

“很好，”Anna说。她终于爬到阳台了，温柔地看着Elsa。Elsa就像只受过惊吓的小鸟，渴望保护她那受伤的翅膀。“你打算怎么做呢，Elsa？把我冰冻变成雪人吗？C'mon，你不会伤害我的。”

「是的，我可能会的。是的，我不得不这样做。是的，我会的。」  
（Yes I could. Yes I have. Yes I will.）

Elsa的忧虑转变成愤怒了。她感受到来自四肢的力量慢慢集中到手掌上——寒冰开始形成，然后慢慢蔓延到女王的前臂，紧紧地包围着。Anna盯着湿了眼的Elsa。

“你现在还害怕吗？”她低声说，紧握着冰冷的拳头，发出的声就像溜冰鞋刮过池塘的那种响声一样。

Anna直勾勾地盯着Elsa，就好像盯着一个富有学识且有丰富经验的聪明男子，生怕他从眼前消失。 Elsa心想Anna肯定是傻了，肯定是。要不然她怎么还会呆在这里。Elsa不想把心里的话说出来，然而眼前这个傻瓜的行为已经牵动着她的心弦。“不，”Anna公主说，“我不再害怕你。”

Elsa邪笑着，带着愤怒和同情的口吻说道：“Well，你应该感到害怕。”

“跟我们回去吧，Elsa，”Anna 真诚地恳求着Elsa，并不是欺骗她，“跟我回去Arendelle王国吧。将夏天带回来。”

“你觉得我可以吗？”

“你是说...你办不到？”

“你是时候离开这里了。” Elsa用手摩擦一下，变出一张大的冰雪斗篷，逃回房间里以保安全。但是她感受到Anna拉着她的斗篷，不让她逃回房间，极力挣扎的Elsa早已气喘吁吁。

“不，”Anna生气地说，“你不用再逃避了。你不用再感到害怕了，Elsa!”

此时两人的距离靠得很近，几乎呼吸同一口空气。Elsa可以清晰地看到Anna鼻梁和脸上的每一个雀斑，看起来就像星空中一连串的星座。她的嘴唇就像在寒冬中裂开的粉红色的贝壳。Elsa突然有一个念头：狠狠地亲她一口。

“我一直都很害怕，”Elsa平静地从口中吐出这几个字。“一直如此，Anna。”

“Elsa...”

Anna紧闭着眼睛。Elsa看着她出神。Elsa并没有紧抱着Anna，也没有亲吻她，占有她。虽然她们两人都很想这样...但Elsa离开了，这一举动足以杀死Anna。

“你得离开了。带上 Kristoff和石精离开这里吧。”

“不！Elsa，求求你——”

“ANNA!”Elsa失去理性咆哮起来，愤怒地看着Anna。连头顶上的天花板都因为Elsa的威力震动了一下。“我！说！离开！你是不是想落得像我父亲那样的下场？成为这个诅咒的受害者之一，被冰雪魔力伤得粉身碎骨。我那时候还是个小孩，你能想象我已成人会有如此多大的威力伤害别人吗？我很有可能会杀死你的。只需要一掌。我敢说我很享受杀人的过程。”Elsa歇斯底里地笑着。连她自己都接受不了这样的自己。

“你骗人！”Anna的声音略有颤抖。很快Anna冷静下来了，“你说谎，Elsa!”

“是吗？”雪花从他们头上飘落下来。很快Elsa的裙子和斗篷都被铺满了雪花。他们在暴风雪中看不清对方。“离开我，ANNA，我罪恶滔天，没办法再回到从前了。”

“ANNA！”Kristoff 喊叫着冲进暴风雪用剑指着Elsa。

Elsa用手拨开眼前的大雪，她知道眼前的是剑。她早已对剑熟悉透了，光听声音就能认出剑来。在预言上提过的那两匹狼...“这把剑...”Elsa低语道，看了看Kristoff，再看看泪眼模糊的Anna，“你是想杀死我。一直以来...你都想杀死我...”

“不—不，Elsa，不是这样的—”

“原来你想杀死我！”Elsa 怒吼。暴风雪变得更加猛烈了，而且越逼越近。Anna想用自己的身子挡在Kristoff前面，试图隐藏Kristoff的剑锋。

“你刚刚到底跟她说什么了？”Kristoff大声问道，试图把Anna扳到身后。

Anna试图接近女王，阻止她的哥哥不要再发出攻击，请求Elsa ，“Elsa,请你—听我说！”

“离开！”

Elsa 刚刚那一声怒吼引起了一连串的冰锥，呈弧形地向他们袭来。冰锥越接越近，Kristoff的眼睛瞪得老大。他用剑挡下了由Elsa 魔力唤起的冰锥。冰锥撞到剑上，发出一种类似钟鸣的声音。Elsa的魔力使Kristoff往后后退了几步。

过了一会儿，风渐渐变弱了。Elsa深吸一口气。Kristoff抬头看着Arendelle王国的女王，她正用颤抖的手捂着嘴巴，泪水在脸上不停地挥洒。“Anna，”Elsa女王低语着，“Oh my gods, Anna。”

Kristoff回头看Anna。她现在蹲着，一只手捂着胸口，表情十分痛苦。“我很好，”她小声咕哝着，“我很好。”

“一点都不好！”Kristoff担心着，戳破Anna的伪装。他跑到妹妹身边，让Anna靠在自己身上，扶着她慢慢站起来。“她伤害了你！”

“那是因为你用这把剑把Elsa逼疯的！” Anna有气无力地反驳。

“她是个怪物！”

“Kristoff!”

“他说得没错。”

兄妹两同时看着Elsa。她颤抖得非常厉害。室内开始下起了雪。Kristoff宽阔的肩膀，Anna的头发以及Elsa的脸颊都沾满了雪花。“我是个怪物。我...求求你们快走吧，趁我还没彻底疯掉之前，回去Arendelle王国，告诉大家我将在一个伤害不了大家的地方独自生活。”

“这个解释完全说不过去，Elsa。跟我们回去吧——我们一起想办法摆脱寒冬的困扰。”

“不，” Elsa深吸了口气，“我们不可能做到的。”

Elsa边说边把空中飘落的雪花聚成一个大球。雪球越变越大，越升越高。Kristoff 和Anna可以很清晰地看到雪球的主要轮廓了：一个倾斜的头，厚实的胸膛，结实的手臂和脚，大而深邃的双眼和一个巨大的下颚。雪人对于自己降临到这个世界上感到惊叹，紧握双手期待着，他疲惫又疑惑地看着Kristoff和Anna，然后转身看着他的主人。

“赶他们出去。”

雪人心意已定，咆哮了一下，采取进一步行动。他从Kristoff 王子和Anna公主的背后抓住他们的外套，拖他们出去。Anna一直使劲挣扎，愤怒地哭泣着，用脚踢他，用手打他的前臂。

门被关起来了。只剩下雪人的背影。Elsa 从雪堆里捡起了Kristoff的丢下的利剑。Anna在门外咆哮着，想杀了那个雪人。

“Elsa女王。”

她转过身来看着站在宝座旁的石精。他现在用灰色的手指摸着宝座，研究那由Elsa用冰雪魔力亲手制成的复杂形状。他的眼睛变得小而锋锐，他看到狼，藏红花，剑和一个漂亮的女骑士。骑士同时拥有前面这三样东西。当石精看着Elsa 的时，Elsa 想起了过去一个很厉害的老石精，至今令她难以忘怀。

“你是来自跟Grand Pabbie一个宗族的吗？”她追问着。雪一直在下，洒在石精的大耳朵和鼻子上。但石精并不在意。

“是的。他有些话想跟你说。”

Elsa突然说不出话来。停了一下才说：“我不会再去见他了。你告诉他，我不会再向那个预言屈服了。”

石精叹了口气，慢慢地靠近Elsa说：“那你必须得死，你知道的。但是现在最重要的是，也许遭殃的是Anna。”

Elsa颤抖了一下，她还以为自己听错了。她并不是第一次听到她会死——因为她知道她总有一天会离开的。她以为她会找到一种和平方式处理这件事，没想到短短这几天就打乱了她的计划。她还可以说什么呢？她只不过是个被诅咒的女人，想用最后一口气挽救她那悲惨的命运而已。但是Anna...

“你可以再说一次吗？”

“你刚刚击中Anna，冰雪已进入她的心脏里了。如果你想继续活命，——就要换Anna代替你死去。”

“不，”她被吓坏了，呻吟着，“不...”

石精闭起双眼。看到Elsa哭了，他心里也挺难受。他双手背后交扣，经过Elsa女王，打开大门。门外站着Kristoff王子和Anna公主。

“履行预言吧，Elsa女王。”他转过脸来说，“不然遭殃的可就是Anna公主和你的国民了。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Elsa不停地走来走去。雪人在泉边看着她离开自己的座位不停地踌躇着。他睁大眼睛看着时而烦恼时而忧虑，胡言乱语的Elsa。雪花渐渐形成小冰雹。冰雹敲打在他头上，他不得不用手臂挡着头。

“我该怎么挽救？我该怎么收拾这个烂摊子！我不值得Anna就这样为我牺牲。没有人值得Anna这样做！”Elsa恸哭着，用手捂着脸，任泪水挥洒。

「怎么在这么短的时间内，一切就变得一发而不可收拾。」Elsa边想边沮丧地走到窗前，眺望着她心爱的Arendelle王国。在午后太阳的照耀下，冰雪闪闪发光，就像一颗颗钻石。真是个令人难以忘怀的美丽景象。

“Graaaaaaaaaaaw,”雪人走到窗前大喊。他把头叠在Elsa头上看着窗外的城市。

“是啊，那是市区。”Elsa深情平静，笑了笑道，“长大后，我老觉得Arendelle王国是世界上最美丽的国家。”

“Graaaaaaaw,”雪人发出同意的感慨，他露出无比大的嘴巴以及相当狰狞的笑容。Elsa用手轻拍一下他的下巴。

“还有Anna...”Elsa 嘀咕着，“我觉得Anna是这世界上最美的女人。”盯着Anna和Kristof走过山路留下的痕迹。他们两人走过的痕迹在雪中仍然可以看到。Elsa略有心痛地闭起双眼。“我这辈子注定和他们纠缠在一起了。”

雪人俯视着Elsa，发出同情的感慨。

“Snnn...Ow.”

“什么？”

“雪。”他用手摸了摸自己的胸口。

“雪？”

雪人肯定地回答。Elsa抬起头来看看自己的杰作，才明白雪人刚刚说什么。

“你是想再要一个跟你长得很像的雪人吗？”

雪人缓缓地点了点头，用手指指了窗外被自己撵走的Kristoff和Anna，“跟着他们。”

“你想让我再造一个雪人跟着他们？”

他再一次点了点头。

Elsa若有所思看了看自己的双手，攥紧又松开。是的，她可以。她绝对可以再造一个雪人出来——一个高大强壮的雪人跟着Anna和Kristoff，协助他们安全回到Arendelle王国。但用魔力来制造一个雪人可不是件容易的事，稍不注意，就会用魔力制造出一个隐藏愤怒和怨恨的雪人。她可以感知到每次她的内心变得阴暗起来，雪人就会动起屠杀的念头。

她已经够愤怒和怨恨的了。

她想起了Anna说过的话：你打算怎么办，Elsa？是要把我变成雪人吗？

Elsa的怒气慢慢消退了。Anna给Elsa带来的希望、幸福和爱情，她也是目前唯一可以制约Elsa发作的关键因素，她对Elsa来说，就像冰那样干净温柔。

她深深地吸了一口气，开始制造雪人。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“原来你们在这里！”Anna反手放在背后站在门外激动地喊道，“我刚还在想你们去哪儿了呢。”

Astrid趴在妈妈的肩上咯咯地笑。Elsa低着头微笑地看着Astrid，用手指温柔地抚摸她的头发。 Anna注意到空气弥漫着快乐的气息，她对眼前看到的这一切露出微笑。

“我可以加入你们吗？”她扬起眉毛，淘气地询问。

Elsa抬起头看着她的妻子，溺爱地对着Anna微笑。Anna的心也因为这个溺爱的笑容微微颤抖起来。“你当然可以加入了，亲爱的。”女王指了指自己的腿，示意让Anna坐上去。

Anna开怀大笑，温柔地坐在上面，跟Elsa腿叠腿，满足地靠在Elsa的一边肩膀上。Astrid已靠在她的另一边肩膀上了。Elsa双手抱着她们两人的腰，把她们拽得更紧，这让靠在她身上的Anna和Astrid忍不住发笑。

“女孩儿们，”Elsa微微地喘着气。现在的Elsa几乎不能承受她们两人再在她身上开怀大笑了。她说话的语气听起来确实会让人立刻严肃起来。Anna想亲亲她，融化她的心。

“你们两个在说什么呢？”Anna小声地问道，生怕被别人听到她们的对话。

“Mom正跟我说Marshmallow的事呢。”Astrid小声地回应。

“为什么突然说这个呢？”

“因为了解过去才能更好展望未来。这个很重要呢！” Elsa温柔地解释，笑着看着Astrid，“但是为什么我们要这么小声说话呢？”

Anna用视线迅速地横扫房间，从书柜到门外安静站着的空装甲哨兵。“因为这里很有可能藏有间谍想偷听我们的秘密。”她做了个夸张的手势。

“什么秘密呀，Momma？”Astrid 小心翼翼地悄悄地问道。

“对呀，dear。”Elsa眯着眼睛，“请告诉我，那到底是什么秘密呢？”

“没人知道，”Anna神神秘秘道，“这就是为什么它是秘密...”

“Good gracious！(我的天！)”Elsa看到Astrid用手捂着嘴偷笑，开始抱怨起来。

“如果你收敛一下你的脾气。我会把故事说完的。”Anna哼了一声，用手点了点Elsa的鼻子，冲她吐了吐舌头。但Elsa怒视着她，她不敢再这样做下去了。Astrid笑了笑，也恶作剧似的冲着她的Momma吐了吐舌头。

“Right，你从哪儿离开的？”

“Well，你和Kristoff刚离开的冰宫，还有...”

“我知道了！”


	12. The Valley of the Living Rock

“Well，这次我们真的输定了。”

“Kristoff，闭嘴。”

“我只是想说事情不应该恶化成这样的。”

"我发誓，一切都会好起来的。Kristoff，闭上你的乌鸦嘴。"

“我还没用我的新剑呢。”

“王子殿下说得对，”Cliff一边带领他们下山，一边严肃地说道。 Cliff双眼盯着宝剑生怕Anna和Kristoff会跟丢。他看起来有点苦恼，如果他的后背长了蘑菇的话，早已因为他的惆怅而枯萎了。“Anna，你并没有杀死Elsa女王。”

Anna紧捏着下巴思考：杀了Elsa女王。又说起这事了。但真有这么容易办到吗？难道又想再一次血屠Arendelle王国吗？她之前已经经历过一次这样的可怕报应了。但大家似乎都习以为常了——从那个该死的挂毯，到皇家管家，再到这只石精，这些都是所谓的报应。她的哥哥甚至被这些报应弄得发狂了，他时刻想着用这把剑终结这一切。

Anna似乎是唯一一个不完全被说服的人。

“我们往回走吧，”她压低嗓音对她哥哥和石精厉声道。她的嗓音是那么的忧郁，就像森林火灾里的那一缕缕黑烟。“回到Elsa那里，杀了她。”

Kristoff被她这番话吓到眼睛睁大。他表面看起来云淡风轻，但内心因为担心她早已波涛汹涌了。Kristoff抑制了心里的蠢蠢欲动的想法，只说：“Anna...”

“不，你知道吗？”Anna咕哝着——Elsa就站在那条可以杀了Cliff的冰梯上。“我会成功的。一定会的！没有杀了Elsa就回来简直就是个错误！”

“Anna公主,请你小声点...”Cliff紧张地叮嘱着。

“不要告诉我要压低声音！”Anna发疯地尖叫着，甩动的头发抽打着自己的脸。“我疯了！我很生气！你只需要知道这些就够了！”

Kristoff 似乎不太懂 Cliff 刚刚说那番话的用意，只是把脖子伸得长长的查看他们现在离目的地还有多远。雪花夹杂着Anna的吵闹声从山顶和窗台上飘落下来，在他们的脚上融化。他们又一次吵起来了。

“Anna，”Kristoff带怒气地低声道，“我知道你很生气，但是能小声点吗？！”

“别让我压低声音！这都是你的错！”Anna怒吼着。

Anna怒吼声奏效了，震动了寂静的North Mountain。起初与Winterlands公主无关的山也因此传来一阵隆隆声。Anna抬起头来看着她的哥哥，眼里充满恐惧。Cliff 蜷着身子，像个雪球那样，为Anna滑出一条楼梯。Anna和Kristoff 面面相觑。

对不起，她准备说出口。

我们真的感到很道歉。他也本打算这么说。

“快跑！”然而Kristoff 王子脱口而出，他和Anna立刻跟着石精往下跑。

雪崩的声音大到你无法想象。就好像有千军万马奔驰而过，一百个大鼓同时敲响，一百万个大炮同时开火。雪崩掩埋罹难者的壮观景象足以和最好的船翻沉时的画面可相提并论。

Anna在惊慌中想起她和Kristoff祖父说过的话。你逃脱不了雪崩的。你只能祈祷有人来救你。这是目前唯一可以做的事情了，Anna想。后来她听到了哥哥的喊叫，随后，她也被吞没了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
疼痛感使Anna不断呻吟，直到清醒。她感觉到身后有个硬邦邦的东西一直咯着她——原来她肩胛骨后面是一些碎的鹅卵石，难怪她会不舒服。空气中弥漫着令人陶醉的气味。这种动物类的麝香香味让她想起之前打猎的经历。现在她唯一可以听到的就是树枝在风中吱吱作响。

Anna慢慢地睁开她那疲倦的双眼，但一看到月光还是条件反射地闭起了眼睛。随着眼睛慢慢睁开，她头顶的那片天空的视野也慢慢宽阔了。后来她看到了午夜里的整片天空。天上众星闪烁。有些星座Anna 还没办法叫出它们的名字。

「我是在外面吗？」

发生了什么事了呢。Anna陷入模糊的回忆当中。她能想起的事就是雪崩后，她的后背被雪块紧紧地压着。被雪崩吞没之前，她有试过紧握拳头在雪堆里敲出一个洞来透气。这个做法是King Franz教给她的，这让Anna感到很开心，虽然以前她常抱怨用拳头敲碎雪块这样的做法没用。

她朝着天空大呼了一口气，这样星星和她的老朋友月亮会很高心，因为她还活着。刚呼出的那一口气在冷空气中化成雾，就好像抽烟后在空气中留下的烟圈。不过，轻轻地呼一口气让 Anna的心多少放松了一下。

她使劲坐起来，疼痛地喘了几口气，双手捂住疼痛的地方。不一会儿，她感受到有人用手抚摸她的后背，让她疼痛减轻。

“Woah，别怕，我在这儿呢。”有人对她这么说，“你刚刚为减轻疼痛做得不错。”

Anna找个更舒适的位置坐下的时候，轻声呻吟了一下，很明显她身上的肌肉和关节很不配合，无论她调整姿态换了几个姿势后，根本没有很舒服。这样的疼痛就好像有个孩子想推着不愿动的马儿往前走，以至于她使劲用头顶着马儿而感受到的痛。

“我这是在哪儿呀？”她边说边按摩一下，减轻肋骨上的疼痛。

Anna的后背没有这么疼痛了。她的同伴也终于出现了。

Anna眼前一亮。

他厚脸皮地站在她跟前，像个白痴那样笑着，“你在山谷的岩石上面呢。”他坦率地说。

Anna公主发现眼前这个突然出现的怪物其实就是一个雪人的时候，她一时愣住，说不出话来。

“原来你是雪人，”Anna 冷静了一下才说出来。这甚至让别人感觉不到她的惊讶之情。那她又是怎么发现的呢？原来她之前遇过的那个石精，他知道关于女神的神奇预言，即她梦中的那个女人可以从稀薄的空气中召唤出冰雪。

Anna很好地应对了雪人。

“Yep。”雪人认真地看着她，表现得很泰然自若，很聪慧的样子。这样Anna就不会怀疑他了。毕竟稍微头脑清醒的人都会对它是个雪人这件事感到不可思议。

“是Elsa创造了你，”Anna很不耐烦地说。

“Wow，你了解得还挺多的嘛。”

他个子很小。比之前Elsa造出的那个把他们三人扔出冰宫的雪巨人小多了。他的头比他那小圆球状的身体要小，头上还插着三根树枝，当做是头发。而他的手臂，就是用很多的树枝装饰成的。不过他的眼睛跟常人没什么区别，跟Anna那样可以看到一切的景色。但他们像小孩子那样很聪明天真呢？

“我是Olaf，我很喜欢温暖的拥抱！”雪人自豪地说，对着Anna热情地微笑。

“Olaf,”Anna叫了一下他的名字，感觉到世界好像在摇晃，她的视线逐渐模糊起来，“原来你叫Olaf。”

“雪人——”不远处传来一个熟悉的声音，“不要伤害这个小女孩。”原来是Cliff。Cliff也来了，他还活着。他一手推开Olaf ，然后用冰冷强壮的手放在Anna额头上，想要护住她。她发冷地颤抖着。他的手就好像是一块冰那样贴在她皮肤上，这让她一下子就起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“Kristoff人呢？”她小声问道，“我哥哥在哪？”

“他现在与我的小伙伴儿们在一起呢。”Cliff用头指了指那块裸露的岩石。他的哥哥现在在和那些小石精一起唱歌，就好像他这辈子都在做这事。Cliff忍不住翻了个白眼。不过Cliff这翻白眼的动作看得出他其实挺喜欢Kristoff的。

“Anna公主。”

Anna掉头看了看Cliff 示意的那个地方。她看到一个大石精从一群石精们那里走出来。当听到有人在叫他妹妹名字时，Kristoff 停止了与石精们玩耍，让小石精慢慢放他落地。他往Anna的方向迈着强有力的步伐，走了三步就弯下膝盖，把Anna拥入怀抱。

“我还以为我再也见不到你了呢，”他稍有哽咽地说道，吻了吻她的头发。

Anna用她那颤抖的双臂抱着他的脖子，身体紧贴着他的织物外套。虽然Anna现在身体的每一处都感到好痛，甚至每动一下就觉得很疼。但他们兄妹俩还是想紧紧拥抱在一起。她感觉泪水从她的眼睛里涌了出来。毕竟她差点就因为雪崩失去哥哥了。

“对于我之前那番话，我真的感到很抱歉。”Anna小声地说道，“这真不是你的错。真的不是。很抱歉我之前说了那样的话。”

Kristoff把Anna从悲伤的情绪中拉了出来，给了她一个大大的微笑，温柔地看着她，“你是有点做错啦。”他笑着调侃着，靠过去亲了亲她的前额头。Anna也很感动地笑着。

“公主殿下，”个子只到Kristoff手肘高度的老石精喊道，弯曲着敦实的身子优雅地行礼。Kristoff和Anna也行礼回应。“这里有人想见你。”

“是Elsa吗？”Anna急切地问道。她的头早就抬起来，靠在她哥哥的肩膀上眺望着Elsa。但是她知道Elsa是永远不会离开她的冰宫。她只能放弃这个念头，毕竟希望越大失望就越大。

石精哀愁地摇了摇头。“不是的，公主殿下。”然后用手抬起Anna的下巴，尽管现在她看起来很沮丧。“别以为她不渴望爱情。毕竟她是因为一个特殊的原因而独立自己。”

“渴望爱情？”Kristoff平心静气地质疑石精的话，“这就是为什么Elsa会离开的原因？”

石精微笑着，仿佛先前的种种谜团都因Kristoff王子刚刚那句话而被解开了，“这就是原因呀。”

“让她变得如此冷淡的原因就是因为...爱？”Anna说，摇着头表示不认同，“不是的，这样解释不通。没有人可以逃离爱的熏陶。”

石精略有同情，微笑地看着Anna。这跟她犯错时，她父亲看她的神情非常相似。父亲并不真想告诉她该怎么做——只是等待不久后答案浮出水面。“在你的人生中，你也被深爱过啊，公主殿下，”石精慈祥地回答，“你不也没办法逃离爱的包围嘛。”

Anna一时答不上话，深吸了一口气，心隐隐作痛。“不，”她辩解道，“我没爱情了。”

“Grand Pabbie,”Cliff道，中止了那半圆式环绕在他身边的三只小石精的引起骚动，“大家都在等着你呢。”

Grand Pabbie...Anna顿时感到吃惊，眼睛睁大。原来是Grand Pabbie。指导Cliff要确保 Elsa会被刺杀，Arendelle王国最终得以拯救的人原来就是Grand Pabbie。“你——”她愤怒地说，想慢慢往前靠近石精，试图杀了他。不过Kristoff及时阻止了她，Grand Pabbie才得以远离着两兄妹，向Cliff求助。暗杀Grand Pabbie确实不是个明智的选择。

“护送他们到这里就够了。”

山谷里的氛围突然变得紧张起来，空中弥漫着多种复杂的情绪，周围萦绕着十分寂静的气氛。紧贴在Anna后背的头发简直要竖起来了。她感受到心被狠狠地敲了一击，痛到入骨。这种痛感就好像玻璃碎片插在皮肤里的那种痛是一样的。她只能无力地喘息着，一手捂着胸口，这样她才能缓过神来。

当她从短暂的痛苦中恢复过来后，当她与这两只狼面对面接触时，顿时感到惊悚起来。动物身上的气味又再一次弥漫在空气中。她在下山的时候就闻到了。

“Anna...”她的哥哥略带疑惑地喊叫着她，“这就是壁毯上站在门口的那两匹狼呀。”

Anna公主表示认同，“没错，就是那两匹Skadi的狼。”

这两匹狼比平时出没在森林里的那些凶狠的狼要大。它们的眼睛很黑，就好像是午夜的漆黑，没有虹膜也没有瞳孔。全身披着白色的皮毛。它们在寒冬中似乎不需要呼气，就好像它们就跟寒冬一样寒冷，大口呼气也没有办法变得暖和了。那两匹狼慢慢地靠近Kristoff和Anna，皮底下的肌肉开始运动着，肩胛骨也跟着上下摆动。Anna真的感受到来自灵魂深处的恐惧。

她只能一直死盯着这两只狼。

两只狼停止前进，侧着头看着Grand Pabbie。老石精恭敬地鞠躬。

“起来吧。”其中一只狼说。 Anna 没办法分辨出到底是哪只狼说的，这种声音一直在她脑海中回响，而且不是单一的一种声音，而是由千千万万种声音结合一起的。

“Anna公主,”白狼继续说，“你受伤了。”右边的那一只狼靠近她，用鼻子蹭了她肩膀一下。Anna还没来得及因为它那亲密的接触而感到害怕，它又再一次退回去了。“看来Elsa女王刚使用魔力击中你了。”

“我...她有击中我吗？”Anna已经不记得刚发生什么事了。「有发生过这样的事吗？」她不大记得去了Elsa冰宫那里发生了什么事情，但她记得Elsa的样子——她穿着华丽的礼服，一头金发，还有她的眼睛，脸蛋以及诱人的嘴巴，这让Anna欣喜若狂，想要亲吻她，占有她。

“她确实击中你了。”这次的声音就好像是由上千个女声混杂在一起的。它们把Anna从遐想中抽拉出来了。刚刚蹭了蹭她肩膀的狼说：“我们很担心你没命活到明天。”

“Elsa才不会这样对我呢，”Anna颤抖地掩饰，就在这时她感受到肚子开始痛了。

“她虽然不是故意的，”Grand Pabbie说，“但她确实击中你了，不是吗？”

“可不是,”Kristoff 回答Anna。他时不时地盯着Anna，紧紧地搂着她。“Anna...”他的声音透露出恐惧。Anna抬头发现哥哥并没有跟她有眼神交流，而是盯着她的头发。“你的头发正在变白了。”

Anna随即伸手摸了摸头上的头发，揪起一股，拔下来，看清楚。头发确实变白了。而且逐渐变得银白了。银白色的头发和先前的金发混杂在草莓发夹里。“这样看起来是不是很糟糕啊？”她自我调侃着。

“呃...还好啦。”

“你刚刚迟疑了一下，”Olaf一下子叠在Kristoff身上，然后跳下来，走向Anna，当他发现Anna刚拔出来的头发是白色的时候他顿时眼睛睁大感到恐惧，不过他很快平静下来了。“我喜欢这颜色。”他笑着对Anna说，“白色适合你呀。而且绝对适合我。可能我是个奇葩吧。”

“你会被活活冻死的。”其中一只公狼看都没看雪人一眼，纠正道。“从里到外，被寒气逼死。”

这时的Anna除了盯着Skadi这两匹狼，她还能做些什么呢？她根本想不出什么话来反驳公狼的话，因为他说的的确没错。她可以很明显的感受到心脏被冰住的那种感觉。胸骨下的那股疼痛在加剧着。

最让人讽刺的是：曾经那颗为Elsa颤抖的心，却正好被Elsa亲手所击中。

“我们有什么方法补救吗？”Kristoff 哭着问道，紧紧地握着Anna的手。要不是Anna感到疼，他还真不松手。Anna所能做的就是平复哥哥急躁的情绪，任由他继续紧握她的手。

“可以试一下剑祭。”狼答道。

“那就杀了 Elsa就可以解决问题了。”Grand Pabbie茫然地加了一声，用一种严厉的神情锐利地望着Cliff。“我派你去，是确保...”

“不...”

突然大家都不出声了，不约而同地看着Anna。很明显对于刺杀Elsa这提议，Anna很害怕，但也很难过，毕竟Elsa是她最爱的人。此刻的她尴尬得说不出话了。

“你想杀了Elsa？”Olaf战战兢兢地问道。他的主人Elsa对他来说就是一切，就是他的信仰。在此时她有稍微的怀疑过这一点。“Elsa创造了我。我不坏。所以她本性不坏的。要不然我就是个坏雪人了。”

“Olaf——”Anna走近Olaf，但是她身上的那处疼痛已经慢慢扩散到她胸部了。这种疼痛真是撕心裂肺，Anna只好坐回去一动不动，大口的喘气。

“她使我本性善良。”雪人略带着哭腔为Elsa辩护，盯着Skadi那两只白狼，恳求他们放过Elsa，“Elsa派我来保护Anna和Kristoff安全回到家，她真的很关心你们。”

“她什么？”Kristoff 低声质疑着，摇着头不敢相信 Olaf所说的话。

“我帮助过Anna和Kristoff——”Olaf继续补充，就好像刚才没有被打断过那样，“我给他们兄妹俩带来几个石精，一路上有石精护航，Anna和Kristoff才能安全回到家。我之所以这么做是因为Elsa想确保他们的安全啊。她真的不是坏人。”

“又不是我们说了算，”母狼简短地说了一句。

Anna非常愤怒地问道：“那到底是谁决定这一切的？”

一阵巨风吹进山谷里，发出来自地球最深处的呼啸的声音。Anna拼命地紧紧靠着哥哥，一手搂着向她走来的雪人，Olaf。而石精们为了安全起见纷纷走散了。

只有那两匹狼泰然自若地站在那里，耳朵竖了起来。白雾罩天，雪花纷飞，有一个女人出现在他们中间，具化成形，样子慢慢清晰，看起来真像一只幽灵。  
她很漂亮——但她那种不食人间烟火的美让人不敢靠近。她打扮成女猎人的样子，后背插着矛和弓箭。身穿着雪白的毛皮衣服。一头银白色的头发，头发长度刚好到肩部位置。她的手臂上有几处纹身——呈螺旋状从手臂顶部延伸到手腕处。当她的风帽扣在Anna的头上时，她的脸庞才清晰起来——颧骨分明，樱桃小嘴，像狼群那样深邃的黑眼睛。

这就是他们的女神Skaei。

她说起话来，就好像是天籁之音。

“这就是我亲爱的...对，就是这样。”


	13. The First King

“是Skadi决定这一切的。”

女神Skaei对于这评价无动于衷，只是缓缓地眨了她那深邃的黑眸。她不停地打量着Anna。瘪嘴的她与她那瓷娃娃般的脸蛋很不相称，看得出她有点嫌恶或者怜悯Anna。或者她既嫌恶又怜悯Anna。虽然胸口的疼痛和闷热一下子就消失了，但确实让Anna没办法静下心来思考。

“你真像他。”女神沉思一下说。

Anna开口问那个人是谁。到底是谁，能让如此冰冷的女神有这么强烈的反应。在她还在想这个问题的时候，女神Skadi伸手从背后摸索，然后抓住了矛。有那么一秒Anna很害怕女神Skadi会把他们全杀了。

不过女神Skadi并没有兴趣夺取他们这些微不足道的性命。相反，她只是拍了拍矛头上的雪花，不让矛本身的颜色被这个世界侵蚀而已。石精和Olaf在Kristoff 和Anna的眼皮底下消失了，两人难免有些难过。此外那两匹狼就好像雪花那样在空中撒落了。

现在他们好象完全与世独立的站在那里，Kristoff,Anna和女神 Skadi。

女神Skadi走到一边去，用矛指着另一个她。眼前的这个她身穿漂亮的礼服，头戴冰雪王冠就好像在这非黑即白的世界中闪耀的钻石。这个石头宝座Anna在那有挂壁毯的Circular Room见过。她威严又端正坐在石头宝座上，双腿着地，双手贴着宝座的扶手，一副世界主宰者的样子。

“很少人可以看到山谷的岩石。”Skadi说。她的声音在寂静中慢慢消逝，就好像蛇那样等待机会出击咬人，“出来吧，你。”

有个男人从黑暗中走出来，样子在山谷上的月亮投下的光线下显得格外清晰。他满脸胡须，全身邋遢，疲惫的双眼上有很多鱼尾纹。身上的盔甲都变形了。当他向女神Skadi行礼的时候，盔甲都散落了。 Anna可以看到他没有护腿板了。这个骑士身上的每个毛孔都散发着疲倦和血的气息。

“敬爱的Skadi女神，我是 Aren。”他咳嗽着说。嗓音就像某类东西那样粗糙而厚实。他害怕。应该是。他怎么不会害怕眼前这幽灵呢？Skadi女神转身看着他，很有可能引起冰雪和雹暴。“我来这里是要代替你管理这片土地的。”

“就凭你？”Skadi女神带着略有讽刺的口吻质问着，脸上保持一副漠不关心的拘谨神情。

听到这番话Aren的肩膀和脖子不禁颤抖起来。他有意地回避了Skadi女神那攻击性的目光，用戴手套的那只手紧握拳头捂住左心房。Anna一听到他的声音就浑身不舒服。

“我以你的名义进行了很多次战争，”他缓慢地补充道，“我是从那些为你刻苦卖命因曾被你嘉赏过的忠实追随者口中得知你的一切的。”

此时，女王的 Skadi点了点头说：“我知道。”

而站在Anna和Kristoff一旁的勇士Skadi忧郁地摇了摇头说：“你真是个傻瓜。”

“敬爱的Skadi，我以你的名义掀起杀戮，让所有人屈服，甚至改造了整个大陆。所以现在我只想统治一个属于自己的国家。” 

“那你现在是想我为你的国家祈福么，兄弟。”

Aren略有心虚，低头看着地板回答：“没错。”

Skadi女神仔细地考虑了一会儿，抬起头，略有所思地盯着Aren。就在女王Skadi保持沉默的时候，身高只够Anna高度的勇士Skadi憋不住了，于是开口。

“看呀，公主殿下。”勇士Skadi悲痛又无奈地说，“Skadi女神又一错再错了。”

“我会让你如愿以偿的，”女王Skadi说。听到这番话后Aren整个人都如释重负，欣喜若狂。他抬起头看到Skadi的笑脸，他也笑了起来以回应。“你会是个伟大又强大的国家的国王。我会祝福你国泰民安，国家的子民都尊敬你和你的亲人。你会有漂亮，正直又聪慧的小孩。你就做白日梦吧，国王。”

Aren还没听到女神说的最后那句话还是十分喜悦的。但他听到最后一句的时候明显开始颤抖起来。Anna可以想象到Aren是有多气愤——他苦苦为女神服务了这么多年，他的付出将会得到回报（国王称号，国土，安稳的生活以及丰富的遗产）了。现在却化为乌有。

“不过你所要的我都会给你，只要你再帮我做一件事。”

Aren紧握拳头狠狠点头同意女神的要求。Anna却地担心Aren的头会不会因刚刚用力过度而断。“我愿意为你做任何事，敬爱的Skadi女神，我愿意听从你的指挥。”

女王Skadi露出令人心寒的攻击性的微笑。勇士Skadi羞愧地低下头，懊悔又恐惧，紧握着矛。

“很好。”

场景转换，就像沙粒的解构，后来沙粒开始急剧地膨胀，慢慢变成黑房子里的砖块——房里的灯笼并没有在黑白世界里发出银白色的光芒。骑士们端正地沿着圆形房间站开。

Kristoff是第一个明白过来的人。“Oh my gods，”低声地尖叫，“我们现在在Arendelle城堡里！就是之前那个房间！”

Anna环视一下。虽然房间里没有挂毯，也没有石制的宝座，但的确就是那个圆形房间。只有Aren坐在两张旧木椅的其中一张上。一位年轻的白发女人，在自己的金色头发上别着漂亮发饰，则坐另一张木椅。她在颤抖，Aren紧握着她的手。Aren愁容满面，恐惧万分。

“亲爱的，我们怎么会在这儿？”白发女人出声打破了房子里的寒意。“我们是在等谁吗？”

“是呀，亲爱的Elle，我们等的人很快就来了。”Aren低声地说。

狼好像听到了召唤，开始在嚎叫，叫声响彻整个房间。Aren的骑士们开始拔剑了，但没办法看清他们头盔下隐藏的表情。Aren皱起眉头，别过头去，这样就看不到Skadi女神的狼群。受惊吓的Elle几乎从椅子上滑落下来。

“Aren国王，”母狼缓缓地说道，“现在你就是国王了。”

“是...的...我...我知道——”

公狼深吸一口大气，打断了这个新国王的话语，“Skadi女神就要来了。”

Elle眼睛突然瞪大，看着自己的丈夫，颤抖着问道：“是那个Skadi女神吗？”

Aren皱着眉头道，“Elle...”

Anna站起来走到哥哥那里，靠着他。她不能眼睁睁看着这一切地发生。对于Elsa的祖先谴责她自己都不想要的那股力量这件事，她也做不到无动于衷。Kristoff让Anna抓紧自己的手臂，让她站得更稳，这样Anna就不会因为腿受伤而摇晃踉跄了，此时俩兄妹正目不转睛地盯着王室和狼。

勇士Skadi出现在Kristoff旁边，同时火炬在一声嘶响中熄灭了。来自山谷岩石的女王Skadi出现在两匹狼的中间，用那黑色的双眸盯着脸色苍白，汗流浃背的Aren。此时的Aren全身都在冒汗。

“Aren国王。”Skadi 盯着眼前的女人好一会儿，侧着头略有所思。“Elle王后。”她转身眯着眼睛看着Aren，“Arendelle王国的Elle王后。”她瘪了瘪嘴道，“真是古怪有趣。”

“我的女神——”

“国王Aren，原来这么快就过去一年了。我一直对你感到痛惜。那时你有了继承人。”

“我们的孩子，”Elle打嗝停顿了一下，满脸愁容。开始紧紧地握住丈夫的手，“Aren...怎么一回事？为什么她在这里？”

“Elle——” Aren开始哭泣。

但他的妻子Elle并没有理会他，而是情绪异常激动地问道：“为什么她在这里，Aren？”

“因为你想我为你的国土，王权，以及遗产祈福。”Skadi女神冷笑着回答，“所以我就来这里了。”

Aren走向离他最近的骑士，这样他就不用如此震颤了，但他还是很害怕，严重抽搐，把脸深深地埋在妻子的脖子那里。Elle 哽咽着说：“不要伤害我的孩子，不要伤害我的孩子，只要不伤害他，让我做什么都可以，求你了！”

“动手吧，”他对骑士大声呼喊，“现在动手！”

Anna一看到骑士们拔剑就别过脸靠在她哥哥前臂。但她还是听到刀片刮过肉体所发出的声音——传来奇怪的喘气和柔软男孩儿嚎哭。Kristoff用脸庞压着Anna的头发，在她头上呼出热气。“别看，Anna，”他说，“别看。”

但Anna还是偷看了。她是如此的固执且愚蠢。很多人，例如她的老师，父亲，母亲以及Kristoff都曾因为她这顽固的脾气批评过她。Anna受到了惊吓小声地哭泣着，像极了一只被困在陷阱里的小动物，挣扎到精疲力尽连求救的力气都没有了。现在的她已经哭成个泪人了，内心早已崩溃。

被刺杀后Elle 整个人倒在丈夫的怀里，双眼放空。丈夫看到眼前这一幕不禁痛哭，用手轻轻抚摸妻子的脸安慰着她。Anna猜Elle王后现在应该口吐鲜血，血流不止，溅在国王的拇指上。

骑士们应该收剑后退几步，留下血肉模糊的现场。Anna几乎作呕。

“他...杀了她，”Kristoff低声呢喃着。

勇士Skadi喘着气，怀着忐忑的目光凝视着眼前的自己。“我觉得他根本杀不了我。因为他的爱胜过他的恐惧。我正准备因为他对爱情的忠贞而嘉赏他呢。”她一脸严肃地盯着Anna和Kristoff，“爱就是最好的战斗武器。”

刚才那番话说得的确没错。另一个Skadi女神抬头看了看女王的尸体，黑色的双眸睁得无比大，拳头紧握压在身旁狼的头上。

“你杀了她，”女王Skadi发出不满的嘶嘶声，“你杀了她！”

“是你要我这么做的！”Aren无辜地为自己辩解道，紧紧地抱着妻子。

“你这个有野心又爱哭鼻子的混蛋——”女王Skadi 低声说，即使她很不满，她也没有像他那样大声叫喊。但此刻女王Skadi的声音确实让人感到害怕。就在这房间里，突然下起了雪。骑士们有意集体退出。

“你不是想我杀了她吗？”Aren突然意识到这是Skadi的用意，“难道你是想试探我到底会不会真的为你效力？”

“没错。”

他看着自己已死去的妻子，哽咽着，“Oh no...Oh no，Oh no，我居然做了这样的...”

看来你还是被恐惧侵蚀了，你忘记 Elle有多爱你了，你只知道你很害怕。你怕我会左右你。为你的王国，为了你的遗产，你却放弃了爱。”眼前的女王Skadi充满了杀气。她的礼服，头发，以及她的一切都因怒气变得不一样了。狼群在咆哮。“你会为你的种种过错付出代价的。”

当他们再一次出现在山谷的岩石处，Skadi就像是备受折磨的灵魂。以往那精致的脸庞美得不可方物，现在只能看到她那怪诞的鬼脸了。她抓起了矛不断地插在地上，在Anna 和Kristoff看来，这无疑是战斗的预兆。她不断快跑，就好像在为战斗做准备。身上的二头肌和雪白肌肤上的纹身似乎也在呼应着未来的战斗。

Anna因为难以忍受疼痛倒地了。原来之前的每处伤口开始燃烧了。

这都是源于Elsa的祖先的魔力。Skadi身上明显的伤口也在燃烧。Kristoff那只触摸到Anna手肘的手也在燃烧。Anna那颗疯狂跳动的心脏在不停地破裂，破碎，流血...well,心脏就好像在地狱中被烧焦，这种疼痛Anna难以用言语来表达。

“人类啊，”Skadi 突然疯狂地咳嗽起来，用手遮住双眸，试图强忍住泪水不让别人看到，“愚蠢之极，愚蠢的人类。每个人都有自己的生命价值。而你的野心会让你付出生命的代价。”

Anna痛到呻吟。Kristoff更加紧紧地抱着妹妹，惊慌失措地看着女神：“她的头发都变白了！拜托你救救她吧！”

“我跟你都救不了她，年轻的王子殿下。”

受过烈火煎熬的Anna现在又要跟刺骨寒冰做斗争了。她抬起着那颤抖的小手，抓住了头上的辫子，扯了下来看。白色，头发全变白了。心脏断裂破碎Anna疼痛到嘶嘶连叫。就这样，她将会这样死去。忽冷忽热地死去。Elsa只能被迫一个人站在North Mountain山顶上看着她曾爱过世间万物慢慢消逝。

「很抱歉，Elsa。很抱歉。」

在Anna还有意识的时候，她最后看到的是Kristoff的脸庞，而Skadi已经渐渐模糊，直到看不见了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Anna醒来后发现Grand Pabbie 用干如枯枝的手放在她额头上，它在念一些奇奇怪怪的咒语。

她也跟着它喋喋不休地念着咒语。

她被眼前的这些举动吓到，不禁发出呻吟，这下她彻底从黑暗无梦的睡眠中清醒过来了。风吹拂着脸庞，Kristoff告诉她忍住不要发出那种像刀割肌肤的疼痛声。

“Olaf，别走过来！”

“Okay！”

“...”

“Hi，我是Olaf，我最喜欢跟别人温暖地拥抱了。”(“Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!”)

“AAAAAAAAAAAH！”

“有没有人来帮忙！帮帮我的妹妹吧！拜托了！”  
Anna那冰冷身体开始变暖了，她缓慢打开沉重的眼皮...看到了火苗。原来现在的她靠着火炉，窝在毛绒毯子上取暖。她现在躺着的毛绒沙发看上去应该很昂贵。石精到底从哪得到这张沙发的呢？

“Kris？”她发出疼痛的呻吟。由于太久没说话了，她感觉到舌头又干又燥。她好想喝水。

“公主殿下，你醒来了。”

有人跪在她跟前。但这个人不是 Kristoff。原来是那位老管家，他用戴着手套的手摸了摸Anna的头，一脸倦容地对她微笑。看得出他很疲惫。眼睛因为长期没有得到休息变得通红，下巴的胡茬也好久没有剃了。

“你的身子暖和不少了。”

“你怎么会在这里呢？”她略有疑惑皱着眉头询问,“难不成是石精叫你来的？”

老管家脸色慌张，他想开口问她一些事，但深思之后还是摇了摇头不作答，只是拉了拉毯子把Anna盖暖和，低着头心里默默说了一句：“好好休息吧，公主殿下。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“所以我就这样不知所以然地回到了城堡。”Anna自问自答。Anna有那么一瞬间感觉到 Elsa紧紧地抱着她，于是她对着妻子微笑，亲了亲她的太阳穴。

“你当时是不是命悬一线？”Astrid小声又慌张地问道，“是真的吗，Momma？”

Elsa拉紧Anna的身子。“Astrid...”开始紧张地说道。

为了不让Elsa说错话，Anna很快打断了她。“Yes，Astrid。我当时在垂死挣扎了。但是别担心，我最后还是重获新生。”  
Elsa轻轻地挠了挠Astrid的头。小女孩很喜欢Elsa这样抚摸，这跟猫咪喜欢被挠耳朵是同个道理。“Astrid，我知道这对于小小年纪的你来说是难以承受的。但这是历史的安排。就好像你当初想知道我是怎么跟你母亲相识的那样。历史中有很多黑暗的地方，我们确实不想对你撒谎。这就是为什么我经常跟你说历史。”

Astrid松了口气。Anna给Elsa一个迷人的笑容，用头靠着Astrid，仿佛在说她是不是很可爱？“历史就是辨别你是谁，为什么你会是这样的人，还有怎样才会让你变得更好。”Elsa打从内心感到极度自豪。“所以你就乖乖听我说，”她笑道，亲了亲Astrid的额头。Astrid这六年来第一次感到这份突然的温暖，于是朝着Elsa咧嘴笑了笑。

“你总是这样说，”Astrid靠着Elsa回答。

“Well，我说的都是实话。”Elsa用鼻子爱抚了一下女儿和妻子，“我们的历史，我们的过去确实总有令人不愉快的地方，但我们确实学到了很多东西，我们是Arendelle王国里最幸福的家庭。”她看着Anna，眼睛里充满了爱，满含情感道：“你们就是我的救赎。是你们拯救了我。”

“我爱你，Elsa，”Anna表白后轻轻地吻了一下Elsa。彼此完全不在意女儿在身旁发出嫌弃的声音，尽情地拥吻。尽管敲门声只是那么一下，但还是打断了她们的甜蜜拥吻。Anna转过头来看到底是谁打断她们的幸福时光。而Elsa还在目不转睛地盯着妻子的轮廓——目光如此柔和，微笑如此温暖。

“Your Majesties，”Gerda在门口行礼，笑着看着眼前这一幕。“Astrid公主殿下的法语老师来了。”

Astrid在去法语课的路上大声抱怨着这令人心碎又闹心的课程。


	14. The Royal Family of the Winterlands

几天后，Elsa和Anna并没有像往常那样一直提起她们辉煌的过去。并不是因为刻意回避，只是Addlington老师给Astrid布置了很多作业让她忙得焦头烂额。而她的母亲们现在全神贯注于策划Summer Solstice Festival而无心给Astrid讲故事。而事实确实如此。她们现在都忙得不可开交了。

如果这三名皇室成员可以在任何时刻不受家族约束奇迹般地同时出现，(庄严的用餐时间不包括在内，这总让他们有点害怕会议厅里的画像Gerda，因为Gerda的画像被摆在餐厅里有好几个星期了，直到节日开始才摆回原位。这个变动Elsa是一直知情的。)她们会在市中心那里散散步，跟国民打打招呼顺便检查一下节日筹备的进展如何。这段时间，Astrid因Arendelle王国的日常小事而过多分心，而没有太多空余时间想过去的往事，尤其是当眼前的事很容易被解决的时候。

“Astrid，慢点别急，码头就在前面，它又不会跑掉。”Elsa敷衍塞责地叮嘱她。

看到她们这样相处的画面，在Elsa身旁的Anna扬起嘴角微微一笑，闭起双眸，冥想过去她们那六年的时光。那时的Astrid留着长辫子，奶油连衣裙的下摆沾满了星星点点的泥土和灰尘。就连她的外套和衬衫也难逃厄运。与此同时，Astrid看起来极其狼狈尴尬，因为她跟丢了前面的人，迷路了。因此后来女王派了保镖保护着她。

Elsa和Anna曾答应Astrid要带她环游全市。部分原因是由于她每天用鸡蛋壳制作船帆模型，把牙签当做停靠在卧室窗前码头的船的桅杆。从那以后她对船只极感兴趣，所以恳求母亲们带她去码头那里，这样她可以好个欣赏。

“Alfred好像快要晕倒了呢。”Anna用怜悯的目光看着他，此时的他弯着腰，双手撑在大腿上大口大口地喘着气。他回头看了看女王和王后，真的很感激她们因为他停止了前进的步伐。

虽然他已不再年轻，但还是个值得信赖的人。这就是为什么他愿意花费人生中最后那几年的时间以光荣的临时保姆身份为Arendelle王国服务。之前Alfred是在国家边境的哨站站岗数年，后来才被提拔做这份非暴力的工作——临时保姆。他的妻子很满意这份新工作，因为这份新工作相对来说是比较安全而且允许Alfred常年呆在城市里跟妻子孩子一起生活。

Anna和Elsa在一次机缘巧合下认识了Alfred。Alfred那时陪他妻子，小婴儿和两个儿子一同去参加一年一度的圣诞宴会。这是为所有在城堡工作的人员所举办庆祝的。考虑到Alfred很爱儿子和可爱的小婴儿（虽然小女孩很不喜欢Alfred在亲她的时候老用胡子扎她），Anna认为Alfred是整个国家里最适合照顾她们女儿——Astrid的最佳人选。那时Elsa还大步走到Alfred跟前打量着他。在她打量后发现Alfred确实是最佳人选。

Elsa小心翼翼地伸手到Anna的前臂，一手抓住她的二头肌，捏了一下。Anna一脸疑问地看着Elsa，但Elsa并没有看她而是越了Astrid凝视的地方看向远方停靠在峡湾的船只，尤其是那只有非常熟悉在桅杆飘扬的旗的船只。旗的两边还有两只天鹅在飞舞，跟刺绣的船只上的旗帜很像。

“船只这么早就要起航了！”Anna灵光一闪激动地欢呼着，拖着Elsa和Astrid以更快的速度往码头方向跑去，这样他们可以在清晨离开城堡。Alfred一手按着身上疼痛的地方，蹒跚地跟着她们。

这支皇家护航小队离船只只有数米远，船只那边在多毛异味的驯鹿还没踏上甲板前就传来了鸣叫的回响。驯鹿不再颤动它的臀部，舌头下放，而是站在此时在咯咯直笑的Astrid面前，用它那粉色的舌头不停地、湿湿地舔着、亲着Astrid。

“Goodness，”Elsa叹了口气，用另一边手擦了擦鼻梁，“她也该洗澡了。”

“SVEN！”Anna尖叫起来，离开Elsa，紧紧地抱着驯鹿那厚而毛发浓密的脖子。

Sven享受着Anna的拥抱，多次舔王后的脸颊，后来还是被Astrid吸引住了。不知什么时候开始Astrid爬上驯鹿的背上，双手抓住它的鹿角来保持平衡。他斜着眼睛留心注意着坐在驯鹿背上摇摆不定的Astrid。

“Mom，快看！我现在骑在Sven的背上了！”

“我都看着呢，sweetheart。”Elsa露出紧张的笑容，走到早已气喘吁吁的驯鹿面前，溺爱地摸了摸它的下巴，另一只手就搭在Astrid的肩上以求平衡。“我的好哥哥现在在哪里呢？”她低声问Sven，“我想他现在肯定还在穿衣打扮，对不对？”

“妹妹，你这么说真伤我心呀！”

距离第一次见Kristoff王子已有好多年了。Elsa一见到Kristoff就觉得他变得高大魁梧了。岁月匆匆，但她对Kristoff样子的记忆没有太大偏差。他那王子特配的衣服跟他本人其实不是很搭，而且再也没有戴头巾了。相反，他那不修边幅的外表看起来更加放荡不羁了。他的母亲老在一些节日和重大聚会的时候抱怨他的奇怪打扮。Anna以前老觉得哥哥看起来潇洒，但Elsa坚决不同意Anna的观点但又不直接跟她争辩。

在这一重要的时刻，Kristoff身穿黑色西装，打银色领带，佩戴黑色领结，胸前扣着天鹅样式的胸针，慢慢地从甲板上走下来。肩上配有棕色麻布小口袋完整地构成了整套打扮。双脚落地后他把肩上的口袋装扮摘掉，伸开双臂跟妹妹拥抱。

Anna跑了过去跟哥哥相拥，回应他那无声的邀请。Anna跑过去撞着了哥哥，以至于哥哥失去重心往后退了几步。兄妹两相拥而笑，感情跟往常一样好，就好像从来没有分开过那样。

Astrid从Sven的背上滑下来回到Elsa身边，准备好行礼。Alfred和其他的士兵退到后面好让他们几个皇室成员欢聚一堂。

“我好想你，傻瓜哥哥，”Anna说完便拉起哥哥的手，看看他的打扮。“是不是妈妈给你选的衣服？”

Kristof叹了口气。“对，”他懊悔地在喃喃自语，“我今早被这件衣服束缚好久了。”

Anna往后退了一步，Elsa对着她的妻子会意地一笑，所有知情人都知道她们在暗送秋波。

Kristoff一直都是母亲的好儿子。从母亲的角度看来，虽然Kristoff不大想粘着母亲，但是只要她一出声，她就能影响儿子的行动。Kristoff其实挺渴望得到母亲的关注的，尤其是现在，Anna已经从Winterlands移居到Arendelle了。母亲再也不需要照料两个小孩了，现在只能把双份爱和关注留给唯一的儿子了。

Elsa挤到Anna那边去，放开原先附在胸上勋章前的手，紧紧拥抱着Kristoff，“你怎么越看越帅气了呢，Kristoff。”她诚实地说。

Kristoff大笑一声，鞠躬行礼，“美丽的女王陛下，你又笑话我了。”

“哥哥,控制一下你的情绪，”Anna开玩笑地提醒一下哥哥，“要不你去抱抱你的小侄女吧，被大家忽略的她好像有点生气了呢。”

这时，三个成年人低下头看了看Astrid，Astrid只能凭借对舅舅仅有的少数记忆，略带敬畏之心仰视着他。因为之前因为行程和职责上的冲突，他们很多年都没有见过面。Astrid最后一次见舅舅是在她还是在很小的时候。但是她经常听说舅舅的故事，而且舅舅也常常送她很多礼物——名叫“Titan”的小马就是其中一份礼物。

当Kristoff弯下身子对她慈祥地微笑的时候，Astrid变得害羞起来，慌张地躲到Elsa的身后，随便乱看妈妈的裙子。Elsa溺爱地对着六岁的Astrid笑了起来，轻轻地拍了拍她的头。

“他就是Uncle Kristoff呀，Astrid，”Elsa说，“上次你见他的时候你才四岁呢。还记得不？”

Astrid抬起头来看了看舅舅，羞怯地点头表示记得。Anna对于Astrid（哥哥唯一仅有的侄女）的回应感到些许尴尬，向哥哥露出歉意的笑容。Astrid如果被大家盯着看，她就不好意思说话。但过去的经验告诉Anna，Astrid很快就摆脱这种害羞感。Kristoff摇了摇头，让妹妹知道他并没有生气，相反他跪下来与Astrid保持同一高度。

“别担心，Astrid你和我将会成为最好的朋友。”然后他伸出自己的手，Astrid犹豫了一下之后从妈妈裙子后面伸出小手小心翼翼地握住舅舅。Astrid脸瞬间红了起来，尴尬地笑了笑。

“那么，我的宝贝孙女在哪呀！”船上传来呼喊声。Elsa眼睛一亮，Anna微微地叹了口气。Kristoff拍了拍她的手臂，含糊地说了一句话，双手抱胸。

“Tabatha！”Elsa一看到Anna的妈妈从甲板上小心又快步地走下来就忍不住喊叫。身后的丈夫则慢悠悠地走着，然而他脸上的微笑简直跟妻子的笑容相配。

“Hi，Mom。”Anna略带尴尬地挥手跟妈妈打着招呼。

Tabatha是个丰满甜美的女人。她有两个酒窝还有一双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛——Anna的眼睛也是这样。虽然身材娇小但一出现气场就很大。她总能展现出温暖的一面。人们会觉得她很有魅力，很愿意和她交往。这也解释了为什么Elsa会这么喜欢她。母亲对Elsa十分宠爱，甚至注视着她的一举一动，所有的一切都不想错过。尽管Anna略有不满地抱怨和警告过，她已经是成年人了。不过还是非常谢谢你，妈妈。

Holger国王是个高大精瘦的男人，满脸胡子。每次低头亲吻大家的时候都扎得大家痒痒的。他那蓬松又浓密的头发在很多年前就已经变成银灰色了。跟他儿子不同的是，他每天早上都会保持头发整洁。虽然在外貌上他跟他的妻子截然不同，但是在性格上两人还是很匹配的。他跟Tabatha王后那样温暖、感性，而且同样喜欢讲自传的冷笑话。

看到他的妻子把儿媳妇熊抱过来，他往后退了退，笑着溺爱地拍了拍女儿的肩膀。Anna被父亲的手一压失去重心往后一倾，还好后来恢复了平衡。

“你这样看起来挺不错的。”Holger说。换言之Holger很欣赏她今天的打扮——棕色长裤，白色背心，闪闪发光的金色勋章钉在胸前的蓝色夹克上，一把细剑插在身后。这肯定不是父亲第一次看到她这样的装束。可想而知Winterlands王国对她的影响从未消失。看到自己的小女儿现在装扮如此霸道、有帝王气质，这让他十分自豪能成为她的父亲。而且这样的装束可以永远巩固父亲的那份骄傲。“Arendelle的Winter Knight现在怎样了？”

“其实那是Queen Winter Knight啦，Dad，”她哄骗父亲。Holger冷静地想了想，欣慰地点头，双眼湿润。这条路不好走。她和Holger并不能在每件事上都看法一致，尤其关于Anna在国家中承担的责任，两人产生的分歧更大。但是现在他们是在Arendelle王国，她所做的一切都是被需要的。在这里她并不是多余的。在行使权利等方面她起了很大的作用。“看到你向往权利我很感动欣慰。”

国王想做出的任何回应都会被Tabatha王后打断，因为Tabatha王后将会粗暴地把女儿紧紧搂入怀抱，紧贴胸口，不停地对她们分开这么长时间，女儿又变漂亮的事感到沾沾自喜。Anna只能任由母亲蹂躏了。她看到她的妻子Elsa捂嘴偷笑。而Astrid则躲在女王的背后狂笑。

“你这么做有点夸张了，Mom，”Anna叹了口气，但还是双手紧紧抱着矮小的母亲,“如果真要说有人越长越漂亮的话，那个人一定就是Elsa。”

Tabatha王后慢慢松开怀抱，点头同意Anna的说法。“Oh yes，这是大家都知道的事实。Elsa sweetheart，每次我们见面，你都比之前更漂亮了。”

Elsa对这些赞美之语感到开心。

“不要告诉她这些，Mom，”Kristoff说着轻轻推了推Elsa的手臂，“她会变得自大起来，对不对，妹妹？”

Elsa轻轻推了他回去。看到Elsa和哥哥这样打闹，Anna感到好有趣，“不过还好不够你自大啦。”

她弯下身子，让Astrid紧贴着自己，带着害羞的Astrid去见奶奶。Anna看到母亲对眼前这个“小Elsa”露出思念的表情就忍不住发笑。Anna深信如果当初Elsa没有提出求婚的话，Tabatha会让Anna单膝下跪，请求Elsa把手交给她答应求婚。看得出Anna非常喜欢Elsa。而现在，她们还有了自己的小朋友，Astrid...well，Tabatha从来不会错过这些精彩的时刻。

“Oh，我想说...”Tabatha语速加快，想伸手去摸Astrid那可爱的小脸蛋，但一听到Anna清了清嗓子她还是退却了，“她不会咬人的对不对？”

Holger大笑起来，搂住妻子一起去看个究竟。Tabatha盯着Astrid粉红的小脸蛋的时候感觉很不安。这小女孩轻轻地皱了皱眉，用食指指了指妈妈的锁骨，“我不会咬人的，Mom，”她鼓着小脸生气说道，“难道Momma你也觉得我会咬人吗？”

“当然不会啦，亲爱的，”Elsa肯定地回答，稳稳地抱起了Astrid。“你妈妈犯傻了才会乱说的。”

“对，傻，非常傻，”Kristoff开心地补充道，对着她那脾气坏坏的妹妹眨了眨眼。

“她现在有点害羞。” Anna辩解着，生气地双手抱胸，“我不想她发飙。Mom，你总会捏她的脸颊时留下红印。”

“胡说！”Tabatha说，往前走了一步，把Astrid从Elsa身边抢过来，抱着她在窃窃私语。Astrid无精打采地站在那里，一脸无助地看着她的母亲们。

Elsa和刚刚喋喋不休的Kristoff对视一下，满意地笑了笑倚着他宽阔的肩膀上。离上次他，Tabatha和Holger见Astrid已有整整四年了。Toddlers, Gerda深情地回想起刚成为父母的时候，他们总想着自己的小孩，这样确实有点自私了。但整个世界变得复杂且深不可测时，人也变得胆怯怕事了。Astrid害羞的一面也算是整个时代的烙印，而Winterlands很明显理解这样的性格，因为他们天性直率，直接表达自己的情感。虽然Arendell家族也很亲切，就像平时呼吸空气那样习惯性亲吻，但是Astrid在他们爷爷奶奶身边就像是茫然失措的小朋友。

Anna走到Elsa身后，笑着跟她说：“我猜你一定是想我了。”

“你为什么会这样说？”Elsa女王反问回来。

Anna和此时被Elsa靠肩膀的哥哥对看了一下，顿时乐开了花，和Astrid拥抱在一起，有一句没一句聊着天的父母点头。Astrid似乎慢慢适应了Winterlands这种突然的热情，小脸红红的，对着祖父母咯咯直笑。祖父母一说话她就不停地拍打自己的头转移关注点。

“我现在没那么兴奋了。”Anna稍显冷静地说。笑着看着Elsa那蓝色的双眸，带着疑惑地说：“女王陛下，你让我变得更成熟了。”

“你是不是病了呀？”Elsa轻笑地问道，“需要我提醒你，你今天早上从床上掉下来就是因为你听到Gerda说厨师今天做了煎饼，叫我们起来吃早餐吗？”

Kristoff往后站，背靠着Sven在傻笑，而满脸通红的Anna则不大好意思地耸耸肩。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
回到城堡后，Astrid整个人放开了，她现在就像是牧场上年轻小马驹那样充满活力围着Winterlands国王和王后团团转。Holger和Tabatha很惊讶可以看到Astrid有这么大的转变，之前他们好几个星期在想怎样才能让Astrid在陌生人面前放得开。看来他们真的想太多了，让小孩子开心很难吗？其实并不是。Astrid现在坐在爷爷的肩上，Tabatha一手缠着Holger的手臂。就在Anna和Elsa带他们到房间的时，Astrid还给爷爷奶奶指了一下祖先们的油画和雕像。

后来他们回房间梳洗了一下。然后到餐厅里吃些东西填饱肚子。他们用餐后就一起去花园散散步，大家都认为这是个好主意——尤其是早已烦躁不已，十分渴望看到陆地的Kristoff。他跟每个人道别午安后就想好要启程去城里走走了。同时，Astrid牵着爷爷的手带他和奶奶去参观花园。奶奶每走一小步就停下来看看眼前的丰富多彩的植物，满心遗憾感叹着Winterlands王国并没有那么多的盆栽。

Elsa就倚着垂柳坐着看着Astrid和Holger，而Anna就睡在Elsa大腿上，手不停地轻轻地摸着铜锁。Holger就这样静静地看着自己的孙女，他真不敢相信他现在居然用他那粗糙的手牵着Astrid的小手。Astrid指着前面的鸭子给他看。Elsa很理解这样的感受，她每天都有这样的感觉。

他们的神奇小宝贝。

“这样真好。”Anna喃喃自语，头侧着看着女儿，“Astrid这样看起来真的好幸福呢。”

“你现在也很幸福呀，”Elsa回应道，低头亲吻她的妻子。

对Anna来说离开自己的家乡是件很难的事，然而她坚定表明如果Elsa不陪着她一起回去Winterlands，她就不去。这时，家乡的信件起了很大的作用，因为Anna看到桌子上有贴着Winterlands封条的信封，她就乐开花。而Elsa心碎一地。Anna总会很认真地读信，贪婪地把它们都收藏起来。通往两国的信越堆越多，都被Anna放到卧室的抽屉里了。Elsa只是无奈地对它们视而不见。

在Astrid出生前她们还因公职在身常去Anna的国家。但现在由于Anna很担心怀孕来回走动会对胎儿不好，所以Elsa同意先把孩子生下来再去了。Tabatha和Holger只好披好斗篷几年一次坐船去Arendelle探亲。跟寄信是同一个道理，旅程能使亲情发挥到极致。

Anna感动地笑了笑，撑起身子回应Elsa的吻。她用手环绕着Elsa脖子上那长又松的金发，这样Elsa的牙齿咬到她的嘴唇的时候她可以尽量不发出呻吟。

“我现在感觉好幸福哦，”吻停的那一瞬间她松开口说，然后又继续深吻下去。Anna不停地在舌吻，Elsa要不是还记得她们在大庭广众之下亲吻，她就差点回应Anna的热情了。

“不要急，亲爱的，”Elsa咯咯地笑着，擦在Anna的笑脸，“附近有很多人看着我们呢。”

Anna呻吟着，想再次品味Elsa那性感的香唇，但是被Elsa用手按住她不让她靠前。“她之前已经看过我们两个亲吻了，”Anna抱怨着，但最后还是妥协了，乖乖躺在Elsa的腿上。

“是啊，”对她们来说Astrid确实不是外人，但经常在小朋友面前尽情地亲吻有点不雅。现在开始应该尝试改变一下，不然以后习惯了就很难改了。“不过我也不想你的父母看到我们两个在舌吻。”

Anna谨慎地看着她，撒娇地抚摸她的脸庞，埋怨道：“但你是我的妻子呀，这不是很合理的需求吗？”

Elsa用手指掠过Anna的鼻梁和有雀斑的脸颊，就好像它们是夜空里被研究的星座。这是她以前最喜欢做的事之一，也是Anna最爱的抚摸方式之一。就像现在这样，她们温暖的肌肤相互接触，盛开的花发出芬芳，阳光透光树上的叶子零散地照耀着她们的脸颊——Anna的心在有节奏地跳动，惊叹这世上的每件事如何结束的。

“我爱你，”Elsa轻轻地亲吻Anna的额头小声地说道。她继续亲吻Anna温暖的肌肤，来回游走，喘息不断。Anna只好闭着眼睛享受，紧紧地抱着Elsa吻下去。

“Holger！”突然传来叫声，声音听起来很像是Tabatha的。“看看她们，她们是不是很可爱？”

“Very cute, my love。”Holger国王称赞道。听到父亲这么简短的敷衍，Anna尽量忍着不能笑出来。她父亲可能已经同意她订婚，在他的安排下嫁给Elsa。但是有些事父亲不大想看到的，那就是不要在外人面前表现得太喜欢对方，或者对方太粘你。

Elsa推开Anna，但Anna闭着眼睛紧紧地抱着她，对着她微笑。“你敢推开我，”Anna弱弱地威胁着她，“如果你现在不让我亲你的话，我保证我现在就抱你回我家。”

“是Anna Alfhild的Winterlands的那个家！”Tabatha从花园的另一头喊叫起来。花园的旁边有一个通往阳台的门，那里有男仆特意伺候王后，“别再跟你可爱的妻子亲热了，快过来陪你老妈去房间转一转。带她一起去吧，说实话，我更喜欢她！”

Anna沮丧地叹了口气，还陶醉在Elsa的抚摸中，现在只能尽量控制被Tabatha刚刚那番话激起的暴躁情绪。“好的，老妈。”她睁开一只眼睛，羞怯地笑了笑，看着被逗乐的Elsa女王。Elsa现在眉毛提得很高，噘着嘴，感觉她好像在屏住鼻子呼吸。

于是她们不再缠绵，跟在Tabatha，Holger跟Astrid身后慢慢前行。Anna带有占有欲地搂着Elsa的腰，手低到可以摸到她屁股。在整条去会客室的路上，Astrid一直在跟祖父母唠唠叨叨几个星期前出生的小马。还抱怨Anna和Elsa并没有见证它的出生。后来Tabatha邀请她们进到睡觉休息的地方，那里紧挨着她和Holger的卧室。她们一起坐在情人椅上，十指相扣，满意地放在Elsa腿上。

Astrid坐在Holger的腿上，而大人们就开始聊天了。当国王和女王王后们根据Anna和Holger的情况聊贸易的时候，六岁的小女孩Astrid完全插不上任何嘴。唯一让Astrid感觉到不无聊的就是Kristoff全身湿透透地闯进房间，那画面实在可笑。

对此，Elsa和Anna都目瞪口呆。

“我得去换衣服了，”他嘀咕着，去了另一间卧室。Anna举起手指想求证，强调性地望着自己的父母。

Tabatha蔑视地板着脸，看起来面无表情。“我们得学会不要老是问为什么。”

Astrid听到这翻解释后不停咯咯地笑。祖父问她：“当雨下来的时候什么上去了？”

Astrid一脸茫然地摇头表示不知道。

Holger大笑，自豪地宣布答案：“是伞呀！”

当Kristoff换了睡觉时穿的衬衫和棉长裤（这是母亲最反对的一种穿法），他重回到房子里，扑通一声坐在父亲身边，不断用手弄他那湿湿的头发。当他最终才注意到屋子里的所有人都在盯着他看时，他在尴尬地放下手，好奇地皱着眉头看着他的小侄女。

“你全湿了，”她好像在密谋什么似的低声说道。

他点头感谢她的提醒。然后看着在对面扶手椅上的母亲。“有一头猪，”他开始解释，“有馅饼，还有...一片海。”

母亲扬起眉毛盯着他。

Elsa试图理解到底这三件事是怎么连在一起组成结局的，这样才能解释得通为什么哥哥现在头发还在滴水，滴在她那古老又昂贵的沙发上。

Anna拍了拍屁股忍住不发笑。

“真是的，亲爱的，”母亲严厉地说，“你是王子啊，什么时候你居然做这么有损身份的事？”

Kristoff翻了个白眼说：“听着，事情是这样的，有个小孩他丢了猪，我想帮他找回来。我有没有跟你说过这是只很珍贵的猪，它将参加Summer Solstice Festival的小猪表演？你应该感谢我的，真的。我很有可能尽最大的努力挽救了整个节日呢。”

Elsa笑着问：“为什么要感谢你呢，Kristoff。我们知道你是Arendelle王国前线拯救猪的冠军就可以了呢。”

“哈哈哈，”王子说，“你是在开玩笑吧。但我得提醒你一下我可是冠军，曾经把你带到Arendelle王国，解冻所有的人民。Oh，对了，从那以后每个人都很爱我。六年后可能所有人都忘记得七七八八了。”

Anna紧靠着Elsa。整个身子都颤抖起来。Astrid试图用祖父的夹克衣领遮住自己，因为她看到母亲下巴的肌肉在抖动。Anna现在穿的这套军装除了上次代表皇室离开城堡的时候才穿过。在Astrid看来，现在的Anna像极了Elsa书房里的那副画像的人，Akthar国王。神情严肃，盯着那些反驳她的人。

“Kristoff，”她小声警告着。

Kristoff就是想要这样的效果，他沉默地低着头，很后悔刚刚自己不经大脑思考口出狂言。站在Anna身旁的Elsa全身颤抖，双眼呆滞无神，努力凝视也看不清放在她们中间的咖啡桌。即便 Anna用力捏她大腿也没办法将她拉回现实当中。

“都是我的错，”他轻声地道歉。抬头看到刚被他说的话伤害到的Elsa，还有愤怒的母亲一直在扶手椅那边怒视着他，他吓到退进到座位里面去。

“不要这样，”Elsa匆忙地阻止了Tabatha，生怕她惩罚Kristoff，“不，他说的挺对的。我...”她转头看着Anna，用那湿润的眼眶看着Anna，似乎在暗示什么。“这样也好，”她小声地在Anna耳边说，“Astrid会想知道的。”

Anna皱起眉头深思，紧握妻子那只带着手套的手，问：“你确定真的要这样吗？”

Elsa微笑地回应：“不大确定。但是快点了结这事不是更好吗？”

Anna亲了亲Elsa冰冷的双手表示支持。Astrid看着母亲们这番沉默的交流。她注意到Elsa露出一点爱的微笑在一边脸上，后来逐渐整个脸都笑开。这样她看起来更年轻了，少了因工作的烦恼和忧伤。

“你要不要告诉Astrid，你是怎样把Elsa带回家的吗？”Anna看着哥哥问，“我们准备告诉 Astrid我们之前的事，既然如此那就不要漏掉任何事才好。”

“我...呃，”他抓了抓自己的后脖，看看了父亲，以求帮忙。但父亲耸耸肩，抚摸膝盖上的Astrid。

“Anna的家事，由她说了算。”他说。

那就这样吧。


	15. The Queen's Return

Elsa的冰宫直插云霄，跟以前Kristoff的母亲在他还是孩童时期说的睡前童话故事的冰宫很像。冰塔顶端的太阳开始升起，柔和的阳光穿云而现，让整个North Mountain显得熠熠生辉。Kristoff终于明白Elsa为什么逃离到这里了，因为在这里俯视整个世界，没有人可以上前干扰，就连上帝也不能。

从山上看Arendelle王国，就好像是一张展开了的薄薄的雪的地图。Kristoff不能撒谎说Elsa的冰雪魔力并不是惊艳又冷酷的。毕竟，我们看到的是一种纯粹优雅的景象。冰雪使整个建筑、村庄都变得特别引人注目。世界万物都好像充满着活力，就好像有种说不出的预感——春天离我们不远。虽然Kristoff知道现在是夏天，是Elsa把夏天变成冬天的。那么，她就要把夏天变回来。

他的眼睛一直来回盯着山下被冰霜笼罩着的Arendelle城堡。

Anna就在山下Arendelle城堡的某个地方呆着，因为老管家向他保证会确保他妹妹的安全直到他回来。要不是要确保曾背过他们离开Living Rock的Skadi狼群的安全，Kristoff也会呆在Arendelle城堡里，不会离开自己的妹妹。

Anna那苍白的脸而不是银白的头发，也不是她神志不清时发出的无力的啜泣吓到了他。由于Anna以前在Winterlands的乡村里练骑马，她的皮肤也因此被晒得黝黑黝黑的，再加上她经常跟她叔叔参加户外的拳击活动，他这个小妹妹自然而然地被称为“晒黑的太阳公主”。

此外，长期的暴晒让她的肩膀和脸上都长了不少雀斑，就像是星象图上的小点。Anna很不喜欢身上的雀斑，因为跟在场的雪白肌肤没有斑点的女孩相比，雀斑真的太丑了。Anna的母亲觉得她小题大做了，不予理睬。相反，她的父亲为了鼓励她，把她身上的斑点当做是守护Winterlands的圣物。

“Sól[注1]赠送雀斑给你来表达对你的喜欢，”Holger看到十二岁的Anna因为自己有雀斑而哭泣就调皮地点了点她的鼻子安慰她，“不要讨厌你那些拥有皮肤光滑没有雀斑的朋友，毕竟他们并没有像你一样得到太阳女神的眷顾哦。”

Kristoff不大确定数年前父亲说的话是否是真的。如果Anna是真的得到神的眷顾，那么现在众神一定会竞相挽救她，那么雀斑消失在苍白皮肤上的Anna肯定不会在Arendelle城堡里死去。

Sól一定会保佑他的妹妹的，他比Skadi更坚信这一点。

一想到妹妹，Kristoff就感觉整个人强而有力了。

在Kristoff的一生中他只见过一个人的遗体，那就是他的祖父——Franz国王。根据他们国家习以为常的习俗，国王的遗体会被摆放在Winterlands的前厅那里供子民哀悼。十五岁的他无比恐惧和无力地靠近祖父，盯住棺材，祖父还是一如既往地保持着严肃。看到眼前的祖父没有任何血色与活力，冰冷冷的，Kristoff忍不住哭了。

现在的Anna看起来像极了已故的祖父。死神离她越来越近，准备随时带她走。一想到死神要带走自己的妹妹，他就往城堡那飞奔过去。

Kristoff抬头看了看太阳，向Sól发出祈祷。

“Odin，远方的使者，请赐予我智慧，

勇气，以及胜利吧。

我的好朋友，Sól，请赐予我你的力量吧。

请你与我合二为一吧。”

随后，他移步来到Elsa冰宫的大门前，深呼吸，然后推开门。Kristoff踩了Arendelle的番红花，它们嘎吱作响，发出哀嚎的声音，最后无力挣扎，一分为二。冰宫里面的布置跟昨天的一模一样：喷泉、吊灯、楼梯——没有任何改变。而且所有的一切都保持着宁静。他没看到冰巨人发出隆隆响声走过地板，也没看到Elsa在阳台上喃喃自语。

Kristoff想了一下，难道Elsa已经离开这里了？

不知怎地他坚信Elsa已经离开这里了。Anna知道不管Kristoff怎么做都没办法终结这寒冷的冬天。一想到妹妹失望的脸孔，他就觉得倍感压力。

他的手指触摸着剑鞘，紧贴着自己的臀部，试图拔剑把自己拉回到现实当中。甚至想赶走Anna眼里的假象。

这是为她做的事，是可以拯救她的事。

“Elsa！”他拔剑怒喊，“快出来！”

突然爆发出一声怒吼。冰巨人出现了，声音大到就好像大教堂里回荡的教规。它此时停在Kristoff头上方的阳台边，Kristoff王子畏惧了，向后退了几步。冰巨人带着很大的呼吸声往前行走，发出呼噜声向Kristoff王子打招呼。Kristoff恶心到卷起了上唇。

“Elsa在哪？！”他带着哭腔，满脸通红又羞愧地质问，就好像一个叛逆的少年。

冰巨人似乎在笑他的失言。

“Mmmmm，ooooooom。”冰巨人拖慢声音叫喊着Elsa。

“什么事？”冰宫深处传来回应。是Elsa的声音——声音低沉而温柔。不会猜错的。“Olaf回来了吗？Anna和Kristoff怎样了—”身披冰雪披肩，盘发的Elsa飞快来到冰巨人的身边，她很想好好看看这个不眠地守护着Anna的可爱的小雪人。

眼前落魄的Kristoff让Elsa目瞪口呆。她用力地把手撑在阳台上的栏杆上，往冰冷的大厅处眺望红发的Anna以及远处的雪，但是她既看不到远处的Anna也看不到Olaf。这让她备受打击。

“Prince Kristoff！”她喘着气说，“你在这里做什么？”

Kristoff感觉到手上的剑好重，他用手指了指Elsa但是感觉全身无力，就好像有两匹狼在他体内控制着他。体内的一匹狼向他咆哮，要他杀了Elsa救他妹妹。但是另外一匹狼在哀诉，希望Kristoff能带Elsa到Anna的身边。两匹狼因为意见不合开始厮杀、互咬。谁都想控制Kristoff的思想，搞得Kristoff全身发抖，精神错乱。

冰巨人开始咆哮，爬到栏杆上看到Kristoff用剑指着自己的创造者——Elsa。Elsa轻轻地用手拍了拍它的前臂表示阻止，毫无斗志地朝Kristoff方向看去，打算任由Kristoff处置。Kristoff看到她原先坚挺的肩膀变得松垮了，双手用力地抓住栏杆而变得毫无血色。他能感觉到空气中，冰雪中弥漫着悲伤的气氛，紧紧地围绕着自己。

“Prince Kristoff，我只有一个请求，”Elsa严肃地说。Kristoff放下原先抬起的剑，两人眼神对视。Kristoff咬牙切齿。她看起来是如此不堪一击。

“我希望我能死在Arendelle王国。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
于是他们把冰巨人甩在身后，任由冰巨人在冰宫里悲伤地嚎叫，沮丧又悲痛地用拳头捶打着冰墙。当Elsa和Kristoff同坐在一匹马上往山下走的时候，Elsa忍不住回头看了一眼冰巨人。逃离Arendelle王国到这里马儿不再害怕，在暴风雪中驰骋。现在Kristoff已经习惯了Elsa带来的暴风雪天气，他那强有力的肌肉在策马奔腾的时候发挥着重要作用。

Kristoff紧紧地抓住缰绳，往马的鬃毛处低头，遮住自己的眼睛，“如果你能将夏天变回来，那我们就能看清回去的路了。”他在狂风中说。

Elsa的手紧紧地抓住他的腰，迟疑了一下才回答：“我也想把冬天变回夏天啊！你就紧紧抓住缰绳就好！Birger知道回家的路！”

Birger发出肯定的嘶叫，用鼻子做深呼吸。他们快速地穿越了山岭，Kristoff知道马儿不可能有这么快的。因为它作为Kristoff王子的动物里最臭名昭著的那个，Kristoff王子知道Birger不可能能这么快穿越山岭的。但Birger使劲往前奔跑穿过层层烟雾，穿过狼群。狼群试图抓住他们，不过还是失败了，因为Birger一路狂奔，远远地将它们落在后面。

“真是不可思议，”Kristoff喘着气自言自语，回头瞥了一眼淹没在暴风雪中的狼群。他转过头回来看着前方，疑惑地摇了摇头不敢相信这是真的。

天空突然间变得晴朗了，出现了一束阳光，照耀在Birger那湿又紧绷的脖子，就好像个金黄色的雪花标志。

Kristoff朝天空仰望，突然间的顿悟差点让他从马上摔下来。

Sól和Skadi。

“现在我们要越过峡湾。”Elsa哭着喊道。

Kristoff看着马背上的雪花形状慢慢消逝。太阳躲到乌云背后，天空再一次转暗了。但Birger并没有因此被吓到，而是慢跑穿过冰冻的峡湾，小心不被隐藏在冰下桅杆扎到。

“我们就快到城堡了！”Kristoff叫喊着。

Birger从峡湾那里跳到由鹅卵石砌成的码头，穿过Arendelle的街道。路上的行人试图阻止他们这场冲刺。有些人被他们这么疯狂的行为吓哭了，不过大多数行人还是没有受到影响。很多人都是呆在自己的家里，躲在被窝里，烧柴取暖。

Birger往城堡的庭院里冲刺，突然停在入口大厅的门外。Kristoff安抚着Birger，抚摸着它的脖子，默默地感谢帮助他们的Skadi和Sól。其实他错了，Skadi和Sól帮的不是他，而是他妹妹。

他还没来得及下马的时候，Elsa就已经跳下来，登上楼梯，推开门准备进入。

“等一下！”他使劲地从马镫上挣扎。当看到有人从养马场那里过来帮他看马的时候，他真是感激不尽。“帮我看着马儿”，他把缰绳递给那人，紧跟着Elsa女王的步伐。

“Elsa女王！”他在身后叫喊着，在门口那里滑倒了。看到前方身着蓝衣的金发女郎的身影逐渐消失在大厅里，他赶紧跟上。“等等我，Elsa女王！”

卫兵和官员们都呆呆地看着先前消失很久的Elsa女王穿过大厅，身后还有Kristoff王子在叫喊。看到如此怪像没有人知道应该怎么办，但是一定要通知老管家，因为就在Elsa女王气喘吁吁，疲惫不堪地来到楼顶时，他就更早到螺旋楼梯上了。

“Kai！”她悲伤地叫喊着，“Kai！Anna现在在哪？”

Kristoff用手指了指还在盯着自己和Elsa女王看的老管家，“你敢告诉她吗！我们现在就要杀了她，结束这一切！”

Elsa向他伸手，恳求他：“求你了，Kai！这是我最后一次请求了...Anna在哪里？”

“Your Majesty，”Kai哭了，眼流成河，“请不要让我这么难做啊。”

“Kai。”这次是Elsa的心腹——Gerda的请求。她拿着手帕捂着脸边擦眼泪边颤抖说道，“这是我们的小女孩最后一个心愿了。就让她见见Anna公主吧。”

“不！”Kristoff生气地尖叫，“不能让她去见Anna！”

“我们已经把Anna送到你的房间了。”Kai经过一番思想斗争还是忍不住说了出来。持续的思想斗争让他疲惫不堪，腰挺不直头也抬不起来了。Kristoff倒是感同身受的。奋斗的意愿逐渐燃烧起来。Elsa女王此刻痛心欲绝。

“谢谢你。”Elsa急忙擦干眼泪，一步跨两个阶梯，走到了顶端，看着现在走在一起的Gerda和 Kai。 两人没有交谈，Kai并没有看她，Gerda还在擦眼泪。此刻的Elsa很想在她掉头离开去她房间之前对他们说点什么，随便什么都好。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Kristoff紧张地用双手搓大腿，耸了耸肩：“看来从那之后我再也不能去你mom的房间了。”他略带歉意笑笑地对Astrid说。

“为什么呀，Mom？”Astrid伤心地问道，从祖父的腿上下来靠近她的母亲们。Anna把她搂入怀抱，任由Elsa的手轻轻地拍拍女儿以示安慰。“为什么Uncle Kristoff不被允许进你的房间看Momma呢？”

Elsa女王用手捧起她的脸庞，对着满脸皱纹雀斑点微笑。她差点就露出有失女王风范的哼鼻子行为。

她瞥了一眼Anna，露出得意的微笑回应她。

“我只想一个人和Momma呆在一块，”她谨慎又小心翼翼地说，“我想那时是我最后一晚了吧，所以我想和你母亲在一起度过。”

“你骗人，”Astrid绝望地辩解，总觉得不是真的。但是一想到她的妈妈们都是死，眼泪就忍不住流下来了。“Momma不会死的，你也不会！”

Anna亲了亲女儿的额头，低声地说：“Shhh，sweetheart。我们当然不会死。我永远都不允许这样的事发生。你真的觉得没有我Mom能活多一天吗？”

Astrid还在抽噎，弱弱地摇了摇头表示否定。Elsa笑着看着她的妻子，温柔地把她的头发弄到耳后。“我能活一个小时。”她倔强地争辩。听到她这样回答，Holger，Tabatha和Kristoff 都咯咯笑了起来。

突然传来一阵敲门声。原来是Gerda叫皇室成员们去用餐了。Tabatha激动地拍了拍手，很期待今天的饭菜，拉着Anna怀里的Astrid，带她出门去用餐。Holger则给了女儿们一个离别的微笑，跟随着他的妻子和孙女出去了。

Kristoff离开自己的座位，指了指门问她们：“Um，你们要不要跟我们一起用餐？”

Anna摇了摇头，眼神不离Elsa。“我们很快就下去，”她说，“你先下去吧。”

听到Kristoff关门卡嗒一声，Elsa紧张到吞了一下口水。她隐隐听到Tabatha对她的儿子大叫要他换掉睡衣，然后就什么都听不见了。她和Anna突然陷入尴尬又安静的气氛当中。

Anna扑向Elsa跟前，用嘴唇紧紧地贴着她。Elsa则用双手缠绕妻子的脖子，回应她。

Anna趁彼此的嘴唇没有紧紧贴在一起的时候呼吸了一下。随后两人翻云覆雨——渴望离彼此更近，讨厌分离她们的每一寸空间。Elsa整个人头脑发热，用手解开Anna的圆发髻，任由头发散落在脖子上。性的欲望不断膨胀，从小腹处游走到胸腔，最终映到她那深邃的蓝色双眸中。于是乎她们两人疯狂地拥吻。

“Gods，每次我想起那晚，”Anna亲着她的脖子喃喃自语，呵气在她柔软的肌肤上。Elsa调头回来，用手紧紧地捏着她的屁股，让彼此更近一些。“你的脸...靠过来...我的心就好像燃烧起来又冰冻了，起飞后又下降了...所有的一切都是因为看了你...我想我会幸福地死去。”

“Anna！”Elsa喘着气叫住此时在轻轻地咬了一下她下巴的Anna。Anna双手抱起Elsa的臀部，让Elsa更安全地坐在她的腿上。

“我想我也可以幸福地死去。”Elsa舌头在妻子嘴唇里游走，呻吟地说。双手抚摸妻子，紧紧地抓着她，让彼此靠得近一点，再近一点，更近一点。“我可以幸福地离开这世界，Anna。”她激动地重复着：“因为我终于拯救了你。”

Anna抬起头看着Elsa的脸庞，(现在的她满脸通红，气喘吁吁，脸蛋红扑扑的)，大腿缠绕在她腰间。她是如此深爱这个女人，有时甚至爱到无法呼吸。为了Elsa，她甚至愿意放弃生命。

“我也很满足离开这世界，因为我知道我们会在Vahalla[注2]再见面的。”Anna低声说。

[注1]：Sól(苏尔)，北欧神话中的太阳女神，是太阳车的驾驱者。

[注2]：Vahalla：瓦尔哈拉殿堂，北欧神话主神兼死亡之神奥丁(Odin)接待英灵的殿堂。


	16. Farewell

房里很黑。窗帘被拉上了。Elsa只能凭借火炉和床边柔和的蜡烛微光勉强看清房里的家具和床。她小心翼翼硬着头皮地走进房里，终于摸到了衣柜。她双手颤抖无比紧张唯有依靠着衣柜。

她来到了床边看到在床上蜷缩着的Anna，从她身影上看就好像是整个城堡为了抵御寒冬夜晚而做的毛皮大衣外披毯子。Elsa脸色及其苍白，紧张到不停地眨眼，蓝色的嘴唇在颤抖，整个身体不停地颤抖，就好像有千万只野兽在体内嘶吼，后来才平定下来。

Elsa稍微蹲下，她发现Anna的头发都白了。

现在的Anna比她想象中的还要糟糕。Anna看起来就好像是跟死亡作斗争的病人，每次呼吸都很用力而且很难受，就好像吸进了一把尖刀。Elsa很想帮Anna驱散疼痛，甚至愿意为Anna做任何事，只要Anna不要再继续承受痛苦。

“Elsa！你回来啦！”

Elsa转身离开。此时的Olaf刚好打开门，就站在半开的门前，看到Elsa他欣喜若狂，面带欣慰，泪流满面。他是那么强烈地信任、忠于Elsa。看到这样的Olaf，Elsa感觉到十分悔恨，因为她曾经让他失望。

“Olaf，”她眨着眼睛温柔地问，“是你一直照顾Anna吗？”

Olaf点了点头，不过还是不大确定她的意思。他目光投向此时在床上冷到激烈颤抖的Anna公主，然后问Elsa：“你是来帮她的，对吗？你想要让大家知道你并不是个恶魔，是吗？”

Elsa尴尬地点了点头承认，随后她将注意力转向Anna，Elsa撩起Anna耳后的一缕头发。Anna轻轻地发出呻吟，好像即便她在发高烧但她还是不知道怎么地，可以感觉到Elsa就在身边。这样的举动让Elsa感到真的很欣慰。

“你做得很好了，Olaf。”Elsa哽咽地说，用手捂住嘴巴，很怕这样哭泣的自己会吓到孩子般的小雪人。“我真的为你感到骄傲。麻烦你告诉Kristoff我不会在这儿呆得太久。”

Olaf退下，关上门，并打算把Elsa刚吩咐的话转告给Kristoff。Olaf的离开Elsa这才有机会放声大哭。随后趴在Anna身上抽泣，额头贴在床上。她向Skadi和其他保护神祈祷Anna可以平安度过，任由所有的悲伤和恐惧突破她那瘦小的身躯发泄出来。

任由情绪爆发是一种很独特的治愈方法。Elsa不大记得她上次这样哭是什么时候了。应该是那次她得知父母去世的消息，她哭得及其伤心。那时她蜷缩在床上，身体颤抖，在被子底下蜷缩着紧紧抱着枕头就好像是抱着唯一的依靠。她为自己而哭，因为她失去了父母，以后她只能自己一个人孤独在这世上了。现在，在这黑暗的房间里她感觉死亡离她很近...Elsa这次只为Anna而哭。

Anna听到Elsa的哭声缓缓地睁开眼睛，微微一笑。“Hey，”听到Anna艰难地发出声音，Elsa才慢慢停止哭泣，坚强起来。

“H-hey，你，”Elsa停了一下，“你是不是要起来？”

Anna皱了皱眉，活动一下身体。Elsa紧张地看着Anna，紧紧握着她的手，使劲摩擦生热。

“有好点吗？”Anna小声说道，“我想我也说不清我体内现在是什么状况。我又热又冷。又痛又麻木。这完全说不通。”

“好了，别担心。你不会再对此感到困惑了。我会帮你处理的。Anna。”

看到Anna，Elsa开心到再次流眼泪，任由眼泪滴在Anna脸上。Anna笑笑地看着Elsa，使劲睁开眼睛不让它们闭上。

“你想到解决方法了？”Anna沙哑地问道，一只手不停地摩擦Elsa的拇指。“怎样...把一切从寒冬中解放出来呢？”Elsa并没有正面回答，视线从未离开过Anna。虚弱的Anna笑了。“我就知道你想到解决方法了。我就知道。你会把Arendelle变回夏天，让大家幸福地生活，直到永远。”

Anna出生在常年冰雪，以养马为主业的国家。她是一位不怎么聪明但是很受欢迎的公主。现在她却只能躺在Elsa的床上直到死去。现在她唯一想的就是恢复夏天，让Elsa重新快乐起来。这就需要Elsa拿出她所有的力量，她不能像小孩子那样动不动就哭了，她要坚强。

Elsa牵起Anna的手，在她婴儿般的肌肤上落下一个。眼里泛泪，跟Anna碎碎念：“Anna，我向你保证我会终止这个寒冬的。我行动前我得告诉你一些事。”

“嗯，什么事？”Anna问道。

Elsa变得严肃起来。今晚过后，她会死去。王国会衰落。历史上将永远把她抹灭掉，因为她，冰雪女王曾经威胁到子民的生命。先人所做的一切成就也会化为尘土，不值一提。

现在Elsa只想做回她自己，哪怕一下下就好。在最后一刻，她希望Anna能记住她有多爱Anna。她希望自己能平静地死去。

“我已经完完全全爱上你了。”Elsa用强有力，如冰雪般透彻的声音告诉Anna，随后再次亲吻她的手。

Anna感动地看着Elsa，平静地说：“吻我吧。”Elsa对她这份冷静感到惊讶。

Anna在暗淡的烛光中显得格外明亮。木头在壁炉熊熊烈火中燃烧。Elsa才晃过神来。她紧张地笑了笑，靠向Anna。Anna的头也慢慢靠向她。两人靠得非常近。Anna甚至可以吸到Elsa呼出的冷气。Anna轻轻地闭上眼睛期待着。Elsa紧张又满心喜悦地亲了亲Anna的嘴唇，最后闭上眼睛接吻。

Elsa的心时而膨胀时而紧缩...她真的是太开心了，忍不住哭了。双手抚摸Anna柔软又冰凉的脸庞。Anna轻轻地托起Elsa的下巴，深深地吻下去。

能在临死前跟心爱的人拥吻，Elsa别无所求了。Anna嘴唇还是很暖的。尽管严寒穿透她的肌肤，她的身体，手都是冰冷的。得到Anna的允许，Elsa轻轻地吻了吻Anna那稍显粗糙的手，抚摸她那一头白发。曾经Anna拥有一头红发，就好像日出或者是知更鸟的胸脯那么鲜红。

Elsa会永远记住这美好的时刻的。爱情从心里绽放出来。最主要得是Anna也爱她。屋里干柴烈火，屋外寒风呼啸。后来她们才分开。Elsa用鼻子轻轻地抵着Anna的嘴唇。Anna笑了。Elsa也笑了。

“你吻了我。”Anna不太相信地说道。

“你不是叫我吻你吗？”Elsa心满意足，平静地回答。这一吻仿佛让她找回体内某部分东西，这跟她体内别的东西有所不同。

Anna用手擦了擦女王湿润的脸颊。Elsa居然没发现她还在哭。“我也爱上你了，Elsa。”

Elsa再次亲吻Anna。

在Elsa温柔地亲了几分钟后Anna慢慢入睡了。Elsa就这样静静地看着Anna，轻轻地亲了亲她的额头，在寂静中默默祈祷和感恩。祈祷Anna在她离开后可以找到新的爱情和幸福。她的子民能够健康长寿。她死后可以跟父母在一起。感谢上帝让她离开在之前从Anna的爱中找回心里的平静。

她慢慢站起来，轻轻地抹开Anna脸上的头发，留下最后一吻。

“我爱你，Anna。请原谅我的不辞而别。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Elsa看到Kristoff蜷缩在书房的扶手椅上，Gerda和Kai看着壁炉。Kristoff王子紧紧拿着威士忌，虔诚地看着它，好像在向Odin祈祷。Kristoff听到脚步声，掉头看是谁，惊讶地发出小小的声音。这次Elsa并没有离开。

“Elsa。”

听到Kristoff王子喊Elsa女王的名字，Gerda顾不上任何礼节，跑过去紧紧抱住Elsa。Elsa也紧紧地抱住Gerda，脸深深地埋在Gerda那件香气宜人的衣服上。她感觉好像回到了6岁那年，那时候的Elsa摔破膝盖还在哭泣。Kai也不假思索地抱住Gerda和Elsa。

“谢谢你们一直以来的支持和陪伴。”她小声地说。

“我们誓死追随您，Your Majesty。”Kai回答道，紧紧地抱着她们。

后来她们慢慢松开了拥抱。Kristoff就站在她们前面，拖着腿走向她们却不看Elsa 一眼。Elsa对他微笑。相信不久的将来Kristoff会是个优秀的君王。

“谢谢你带我回来。”Elsa想走过去抱他，但感觉到Kristoff并不是很想跟她拥抱。Kristoff犹豫一下后伸手轻轻地抱了抱Elsa。“你会照顾好Anna吗？”

“一直都会。”Kristoff点头说道。

“那好，让我们一起结束这个寒冬吧。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
在女王的房间里，两个相互交织的轮廓在黑暗中清晰可见。房间里弥漫着呻吟的声音，“Anna，Oh，Anna！”欲望和爱在这场性爱中表现得淋漓尽致。整个房间都弥漫着性的气息。两个人拥抱就好像心灵相通，好像喝醉酒那样。

Anna让Elsa坐在她的腿上不停地摇动，手指伸到Elsa阴道里面，让她感到刺激，平日里安静的Elsa在此刻早已不存在。Anna看到刺激到颤抖的Elsa感到很满意，屁股一扭一扭地，就想海浪那样。Elsa仰着头呻吟，乳房在Anna嘴里游走，感觉要窒息，嘴唇发紫。Anna从没见过像Elsa这样在性爱中如此享受的人。

“Anna！Oh，Anna，就在那里！亲爱的...”

Elsa用力地拉扯着Anna的头发，而Anna一脸享受地笑着。Elsa很喜欢看到她的妻子现在这个样子。Anna也很享受Elsa对她的爱抚，任由Elsa抚摸她光滑的大腿，内心骚动不已。但是Anna愿意放弃这份享受，仅为了看着Elsa被自己手指搅动而享受的样子。

“我爱你，Elsa。”Anna呻吟着，嘴中含着Elsa那粉嫩的乳头挑逗道。

Elsa兴奋得尖叫了一下，紧紧地抱着Anna的头，任由她继续亲吻乳房。Elsa坐在Anna腿上，圆滑的屁股紧紧贴着Anna，伸只手去摸Anna，拉着Anna去抚摸自己的臀部。当Anna的手抚摸着她的脸时，她不由自主地舒服地发出呻吟。

“我也爱你，Anna。”Elsa头往前倾，往Anna的头发里深呼吸。

当Anna亲吻她的乳房，锁骨以及脖子时，Elsa感觉自己好像被活烧了，全身好热，身体的每一处就好像被触电那样，不停地颤抖。Anna的双手不停地在Elsa大腿内侧游走，当她触摸到下体的G点时，Elsa真的兴奋到哭了。多想Anna可以继续这样爱抚着她。现在她还处于兴奋状态，完全没什么意识。

Elsa突然感觉到小腹被刺激到越来越兴奋，背后的肌肉绷得紧紧的，她舒服到大声尖叫。

“对了，就是这里，亲爱的。就是这里，抓着我的手不要松开。你现在要高潮了。我就在这儿，宝贝。Oh，Elsa。”随后Anna热情地拥吻Elsa，手紧紧地抓着Elsa的臀部，她很担心会留下淤青。

高潮过后Elsa整个人软了趴在Anna身上。臀部还在有的无的摇晃着，好像要把身上仅有的力气用完。Anna紧紧有力地抱着Elsa的臀部。Elsa现在专注做两件事：在Anna脖子上呵气，以及亲吻她。

Anna的手指从Elsa身体中抽离出来时Elsa感到有点痛发出呜咽。但这种痛感很快消失了。因为 Anna将她手指上的妹汁塞到嘴里品尝，闭上眼睛感受自我。当Anna在她耳后发出享受般呻吟声，她兴奋得笑了起来。

“你喜欢这样吗抚摸我吗？”Elsa边和Anna接吻边问道，任由Anna的手在她胸上游走，时而抚摸，时而懒懒地扭捏她的胸部。Elsa这个反问显然是没有意义的。因为Anna觉得没有什么能比此刻的Elsa更加迷人了。

“喜欢啊。”Anna用颤抖又低沉的声音说道。Anna呆呆地一动不动看着Elsa在笑。

“你知道我最喜欢什么吗？”

Anna闭着眼睛舒服地呻吟着，双手捧起Elsa丰满的乳房。Elsa忍着不发出声音，享受着这一切。

“告诉我。告诉我。”

“Anna。”

Elsa抚摸着Anna的侧脸。两人又继续亲吻。舌头在彼此的嘴里游走，而后两人又回到床上继续缠绵。

经过长时间的缠绵和热吻后，Elsa把Anna压在下面，随后叫Anna转身背对着她，臀部顶着Elsa的骨盘。两人舒服到一同发出呻吟。

“我喜欢这样，”Anna喘着气说。

Elsa听了大笑起来，让Anna往床垫弯下腰，小腹处贴着她们的床单。Anna整个身体都被调教得十分灵活。趴在她肩上的Elsa并没有采取什么举动，Anna回头静静看着Elsa，这时的Elsa点了点头。

Elsa深呼吸，尽量压住心里那份不断骚动的紧张。每次她们结合Elsa都很担心。但是这样的结合却能带来Anna享受的极度兴奋的愉悦，Elsa觉得这样的愉悦是可以接受的，因为这让她和她的妻子Anna感觉到圆满。

她熟练地活动手指，她忍住不发出声音运用魔法使阴蒂里长出又大又粗冰状物，当它被完成后，Elsa一只手拿着它，另一之手抚摸着Anna颤抖的臀部。

“你准备好了吗？”Elsa谨慎地问道。

“准备好了。”

两人对视，Elsa温柔地对Anna微笑。Anna信任Elsa，也很想保护她，这让Elsa觉得Anna更需要被呵护。她靠着Anna的身体。温柔地亲吻Elsa，嘴唇游走就像是最柔软的玫瑰花的花瓣。

Elsa回到Anna身后，冰状物温柔地进入到Anna下体。Anna的下体变得越来越湿，Elsa看到Anna有了生理反应不断的加速抽插。Anna随后喘气呻吟，包围着Elsa那冰状物变得十分滑。

Elsa的阴蒂被那个冰状物挤压得有点痛，快要流血了。她不得不紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇强忍着，不让Anna承受这份疼痛。

“Oh god，Elsa！”Elsa把那冰状物往Anna阴道处插入一半时，Anna痛到尖叫起来。那个冰状物现在是暖的。Anna不知道Elsa怎样做到这点的。她感觉到下面被一根又热又硬又粗的东西所填满。“你真棒。”

听到Anna这么夸自己，Elsa不停地喘气，温柔地揉着Anna的脸庞，后来让Anna看着自己体内Elsa那冰状物慢慢融化。随后Elsa紧紧地亲吻着Anna性感的臀部。接着两人再次呻吟。

“Oh fuck！”

Elsa把那冰状物慢慢从Anna体内抽离出来，狂喜地看着Anna亲吻着它。随后Elsa又把那冰状物来来回回地往Anna体内抽插，再让Anna亲吻着。这对她们来说是最美的舞蹈，她们是彼此最匹配的搭档。

Elsa从Anna背后抱起了她那已经张开的身体。此时Elsa正在撞击着Anna体内敏感的G点。Anna感觉到臀部越来越热，双臂使劲地颤抖，感觉快要高潮了。 Anna叫着Elsa的名字，表达她有多爱Elsa，多爱放在她体内的冰状物。“我要，我要，我要...”Elsa也快要高潮了，阴蒂颤抖，跟Anna感觉到前所未有的心跳加速紧张。

Elsa累到完全地趴下来。Anna从后背感受到Elsa那温暖光滑的肌肤。两人紧紧地握着手，Elsa往Anna脸前伸去，埋头到Anna脖子处闻她身上的味道。两人舒服整个人都发出呻吟。现在Elsa能做的就是尽力地往妻子臀部抽插，希望能把爱的甜蜜释放出来。

“我快要高潮了！”Anna兴奋到尖叫起来，就好像抓住救命稻草那样紧紧地抓着Elsa。

Elsa疯狂地亲吻着Anna加速抽插，感觉自己好像到了悬崖边缘，回应着Anna，“我也快要高潮了。”Elsa亲着妻子的耳朵，喜欢看到Anna颤抖的身子。“我也快要高潮了，但我还不想结束呢。跟我说说话吧，亲爱的。”

Anna喘了好几口气才有力说话。

“我感觉棒极了，Elsa。你下面的东西是如此地紧致让我无处无地感觉到你的存在。我的身体也不想你把它抽离出来呢。”

“那就别让我出来。”Elsa色情地说道，“别让那东西出来。”

“不要让你那东西抽离出来，Elsa，永远不要。”

Elsa感觉到眼睛湿润。Anna那番话直击她内心深处——不过最重要的是，她快要高潮了。

“我永远都不会离开你的，”Elsa小声说道，最后一次深深地进入Anna的身体。Anna的阴道紧紧地夹着Elsa，Elsa小腹紧缩。随后两人发出尖叫。

Elsa还在慢慢地抽插，并没没有停下来的意思。Anna的下体都是冰水。Elsa亲吻着她的脸，肩膀，脊椎以及后背，Anna幸福到流泪。随后Elsa才Anna身体内才抽离出来。

Elsa甩了甩手让冰状物融化，直到消失。她目前需要做的就是让她身边已经累到垮掉的女人慢慢地放松下来。

刚入睡时，Elsa感觉到躺在床上的Anna不停地往她身上挪，摸索着的Elsa的手臂，让Elsa紧紧地抱住自己，钻进她的怀里。 Elsa女王幸福地看着天花板，紧紧地抱着Anna。当她看到Anna亲吻她的胸口时，她忍不住哭了。

她绝对不会离开这个美丽优秀，曾经救过她的女孩了。是Anna让她明白原来自己是值得被拯救的。她永远也不会再离开Anna了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Astrid花了漫长的六天时间才让她的祖父母喜欢那只忠诚的小狗。如果有人想要找到Astrid，那么第一想到首选的地方就是Winterlands国王和王后定居之处。因为一旦你知道他们的行踪，你就能找到Astrid公主。这就是为什么Anna要在节日开始之前长途跋涉到Arendelle城堡，想要找到她的父母。

当她拐了个弯，准备走向父母亲的房间时，她拉了拉制服上皱巴巴的领带。她甚是想念她的连衣裙，很感慨在Arendelle传统里，骑士都要在公众场合面前穿制服。她这个王后的头衔对于国民来说，在她还没成为另一个国家的王后时，其实是个象征的含义。她是否就能逃离这传统的束缚呢？

哎，Elsa穿上制服十分亮眼，就像是保家卫国的英勇骑士。Astrid在晚饭时的窃笑让Anna明白她的女儿Astrid会延续Elsa这份特有的传统。

Anna挠了挠胸口。身上的制服是刚洗过的，所有的一切迹象都看得出。但是她感觉身上有千万只蚂蚁在爬。说实话，难道她就不能成为一名穿着最舒服的连衣裙的英勇骑士，保家卫国吗？

“Anna王后，原来你在这儿！你这样看起来真是帅气极了！”

Anna转动着两只眼睛看向从Elsa那空旷的书房里走出来的Gerda。Gerda啪地一声关了身后的门，连忙点头赞赏Anna的这身打扮。

“我感觉糟糕透了。”Anna发着牢骚，“你有没有看见Astrid？Elsa已经给她精心打扮过了。”

Gerda摇了摇头：“恐怕并没有，Your Majesty。上次我看到我们的小公主Astrid ，她才刚上完马术课。”

“那我的父母亲呢？”

“Holger国王和Tabatha王后还在自己的房间里呢。”

“很好。” Anna笑着说，伸手就去拴住Gerda的脖子。Gerda还是没有办法适应皇室家族的成员公然的亲密，忍不住发出小小的尖叫声。“谢谢你，Gerda，你让我少犯错了。”

离开Gerda后，Anna友善地看向前方，往父母的房间走去。她不用事先敲门。当Holger和Tabatha打算跟Astrid溜出去时，三人看到Anna怒气冲冲地走过来时都惊呆了，Anna看起来十分生气。

“Astrid！”她警惕性地喊叫着，“你还记得我多久没有看到你了吗？”

Astrid无辜地找借口说：“你还需要我吗，Momma？”

Anna交叉双臂，看着Astrid的打扮。小女孩也低头看着她身上的马裤和衬衫。Holger和Tabatha面带抱歉，因为他们耽误了小公主Astrid的学习时间。

“你现在全身都沾满马的味道。你需要洗澡还有换套衣服。节日两小时内就会开始了。你的妈妈让我看着你要准备好一切。”Anna紧紧地抓住Astrid的肩膀，从她祖父母身边带走她，穿过大厅，用指责的眼神看着自己的父母说：“你们又闯祸了！”

“我要不要穿裙子？”Astrid抱怨着问道。

Anna慢慢地走过客厅，皱着眉说：“如果我必须穿制服的话那你就要穿裙子。”


	17. Arrow in the Quiver

观众的身体涂满彩色复古的涂鸦，坐在为Summer Solstice Festival（夏至节）准备的木凳上不停地鼓掌，挥舞着彩色手帕和围巾。整个广场就像是被雨后的彩虹笼罩着。由此可见，这次Summer Solstice Festival举办得相当成功。Arendelle王国的所有人民都沉醉在精彩的剑术比赛中，此外更是被丰富的节日美食吸引了，所有的景点更是让他们流连忘返。

王室成员尽可能多地参加比赛和活动，鼓舞了原先整个低迷的士气。成员们不仅向每一个凯旋而归的战士祝贺，而且还跟在节日中遇到的音乐家和工匠们握手。从人民的反映中我们可以知道王室成员还是很受人民爱戴的。妇女们会给女王献上鲜花和丝绸。男人们则纷纷会为Anna献上等的剑和盔甲。不管怎样都无法阻挡他们的热情。即便是Tabatha，Holger和Kristoff也被子民们献上各式各样的礼物。

不过，那天全场最受欢迎的就是Astrid了。整个Arendelle的子民都被这位公主殿下迷得神魂颠倒。他们都奉承这位年仅6岁的公主殿下，因为她不受任何人操控，独立地骑马出发来到主席台处，为竞技场里的骑士们欢呼。

数小时后，Elsa看到很多弓箭手被一个矮小的秃头裁判带出阵营。不过很快就看不到他们的踪影了。Elsa随后注意到Astrid，她正在尖叫欢呼，指着远方正要战斗的骑士。Elsa觉得突然会有这么多人在这里肯定是因为可爱漂亮的Astrid殿下。Anna和Kristoff原想叫Astrid殿下低调点的，但是她一直跟其他子民在聊天，完全没有理睬。

“他们到底训练了多少次才有今天的成绩啊？”Astrid靠着栏杆问道，手越过头顶不断地那些骑士们打气。

“就这一次而已。”Elsa说道，轻轻地拍了拍Astrid顺滑的头发。

“简直不敢相信。”

Elsa打趣地笑了笑，觉得Astrid还是太年轻了。她对主席台前的弓箭手们点头致谢，随后解答Astrid的疑问：“你不是给Ms.Addlington写过女王Astrid VI的历史吗？她试过多少次在战争会议中把Korikov大使的假发射到椅背上呢？”

Astrid不好意思地尴尬笑了笑。“就一次。”她下巴靠在木栏杆上，轻轻地摇晃着她的紫色连衣裙回答道。“我敢打赌Korikov大使一定很惊讶！Momma，你说当时Korikov大使是不是很生Astrid女王的气？”

Anna偷偷笑了笑，看着弓箭手比赛用到的箭。“Oh！我想他肯定很生气。毕竟Arendelle王国的女人表现总是令人惊讶。”Anna说，顺便给妻子抛了个媚眼。Elsa敲了敲她的前臂。Anna笑了笑，抓住她的手，用拇指怜爱地揉了揉指关节以示道歉。

Elsa靠在她身边，在她耳边细声说：“规矩点。”两人轻轻地吻了一下听到比赛开始的哨声就松开了。

裁判走近比赛者身边，举起一面白旗。参赛者全神贯注着。秃头看了看女王，得到女王的点头示意后吹起哨声挥下旗子，随后万箭齐发。参赛者就像空中的自由滑翔寻觅猎物的老鹰那样不停地奔跑扭动身子，慢慢地在四面八方的猎物面前排成正方形。

观众尖叫着，挥动着手里的围巾手帕。Astrid也加入到这份热情当中，激动又兴奋地喊叫着。

Holger国王则叹了口气，因为他最喜欢的弓箭手并没有射中靶。他看了看自己的妻子，妻子转了转眼睛，告诉他耐心点，别这个快就失落。

Kristoff向弓箭手倒喝彩。

“注意一下你的形象，Kristoff。你怎么比你父亲还差劲。”母亲叹了口气，跟Elsa心照不宣地交换一下眼神。Anna平时也像她哥哥那样倒喝彩，但自从她第一次参加夏至节她发出太多倒喝彩引起专门处理违背Queen Consort的不满，这次她吸取教训了，不再像哥哥那样，而是小声地发出不满的抱怨而已。

“他怎么就没射中呢？”Kristoff完全没有注意到他母亲的提醒，抓住Astrid的近身保镖Alfred，激烈地摇晃着Alfred，指着最后那个弓箭手激动着质问着。最后那位弓箭手粗蛮地拉弓，但是还是没有中靶，箭落在靶的跟前。“他怎么会没有射中呢？！”

Alfred试着撬开Kristoff那紧抓他衣领的手，喘气地回答：“殿下，我也不知道呀。但是我很同意你的说法，他表现得真的很差劲！”

让Kristoff失望的那位失手弓箭手被收走他那破旧的弓后被送出比赛现场。经过裁判和一些官员的严格筛选后，确定了入围者。观众纷纷嘲笑那位离场的弓箭手，甚至发出嘘声。当那位失手的弓箭手向人群做出很下流的手势还击的时候，Tabatha用手蒙着Astrid的眼睛。

Elsa生气地瘪嘴，示意一位仆人来到她跟前，说：“以后禁止这位弓箭手再次参加我们国家的比赛，还要定他公然猥亵罪。”

仆人点头回答：“遵命，立刻去办。女王陛下。”

只有三个人在比赛结束后站了起来，来到主席台前跪下来听从女王的嘉赏。Elsa往出席台前走去，为三位英雄发表讲话。Astrid被眼前这一切吸引住了，她注意到她的妈妈，叔叔还有爷爷奶奶都是成排坐着，就好像是木偶操控者用绳子操控着他们似的。他们严肃又虔诚的样子像极了Arendelle城堡走廊和书房里的皇室画像里的威严建筑。

她的妈妈Elsa泰然自若地站在主席台前，双手紧握着，保持着微笑。比平时多了几分严肃，看起来就像是Agathe女王。她头上的发饰在阳光照耀下闪闪发光。

“恭喜我们在今年的皇家为纪念Astrid VI女王而举行射箭比赛举的所有参赛者。”

Elsa说完台下一片骚动，随后全民欢呼。弓箭手们听到女王的发话站了起来，紧握拳头以表服从。

“你们就是我们今年的决赛选手。”Elsa补充道，“我们国家最厉害的弓箭手诞生了。愿上帝眷顾你，祝你心想事成。”

“Elsa女王陛下万岁！”弓箭手们单手捶胸，统一发出雷声般的响声回应女王。

决赛者们一脸严肃，稳步走向由数位官员建立的三个靶。Elsa女王则再一次回到自己的座位，紧握着Anna的手。“说的好。”Anna轻声地夸奖着。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

Astrid公主此时目不转睛地盯着检查弓箭的决赛者。

她之前听说过Astrid女王射箭非常厉害。在Arendelle王国里可以说是无人不晓，尤其是在Astrid VI女王的统治时期。不管是半身像、雕像、学校还是纪念碑都是在Agathe女王离世后以她的名字命名的。

Astrid VI女王在大家心目中的地位从来就是如此地崇高。国民基本上都觉得Astrid VI女王是个头戴皇冠，身披战袍，一边手拿着弓，另一边手拿着箭的修长女人。Astrid公主在Addlingtonke课上就被Astrid VI女王的故事吸引住了。

Astrid公主后来在图书馆中研究Astrid VI女王的事迹，还叫Kai帮忙拿书架顶上的那本厚重的书研究。她发现如果Agathe女王的记录是可靠的，那么Astrid女王毫无疑问是受到Skadi的传授才学会怎样使用弓箭的。

但是Astrid对此保留质疑。当然很有可能是Agathe女王想在这么多位君主中提高她母亲的地位。毕竟她是第一位掌管整个国家，第一位领导这个国家发展，更是第一位带着皇冠的女王，至少......这些都是皇宫管家告诉Astrid公主的。

她怀疑是否神奇的箭术能力还在他们家族延续着呢？她开始仔细打量身边的每一个人。（Elsa和Anna两人交谈甚欢，两人关系极其密切。Kristoff撩开遮住眼睛的头发，不愿意跟母亲交谈。而Holger和Alfred就在这令人屏住呼吸的比赛中讨论箭术。）Astrid决定不管怎样她都要解开谜团。

于是Astrid偷偷地从两根木梁之间往下滑行，还往国旗下的格架轻轻地往下爬。后来她爬到底下，全家人居然全都没发现她走了。Astrid感到安全了就继续往前走。

Astrid为了躲避所有驻守的卫兵，她绕了个大圈慌慌张张地离开。但是不管是观众还是主席台上的人都没有发现公主不见了。

Astrid要是被Elsa和Anna发现的话，她们肯定会大发雷霆的。

当裁判和弓箭手忙于检查他们的箭时，Astrid躲在靶后面仔细进一步观看。看到裁判和弓箭手还在认真检查武器，她就悄悄观察箭靶的纹路以及所有弓箭手都想射中的中心。

她敢肯定Astridn女王在位时期已经无数次射中红心了。

“准备射击！”

Astrid公主立刻躲到靶后。弓箭手们都在瞄准目标，眼睛全集中在红心上而不是站在靶心左边的小女孩身上。Astrid公主面对这突如其来的危险，她紧张到眼睛睁大，就像餐盘那么圆。

“开始！”

万箭齐发的时，Astrid害怕到尖叫起来，感觉到耳朵充血了。随即她听到了女王的尖叫声。

观众们都紧张到不能呼吸，毕竟这一切发生得太突然了。

空气变得十分寒冷。Astrid公主感觉到肌肤上的刺痛。发射出去的箭在冷空气中结成冰。人们呆呆地看着眼前这一切。冰箭正往公主的方向射去，直插到公主身上，箭表面的冰就碎了。冰碎的爆炸声使得几个人惊讶大叫。

公主中箭的一瞬间发生得太快了，快到就像蝴蝶震动了一下翅膀。

Astrid公主中箭后跌倒在草地上，痛到说不出话来。射出那支射箭的弓箭手愧疚地跪在地上。年仅6岁的Astrid公主在这场灾难之后无法安慰自己，于是她哭了起来。

卫兵们试图让嘈杂的人群安静下来，因为裁判和步兵正快速赶到公主的身边。不过她的母亲Anna从主席台那跳下来，咆哮尖叫着推开阻挡她的人群，第一个先来到她身边，安抚着哭泣的Astrid。

当她来到Astrid身边时，她跪倒在地上悲痛地哭泣着，Anna把小丫头抱在怀里，心里很害怕Astrid就这样死去。Astrid搂着Anna的脖子，继续痛哭着。

“Shhh，shhh，妈妈找到你了。”Anna小声地安抚着，“没事的，亲爱的。妈妈在这儿。”

“ASTRID！”

是Elsa来了。紧跟其后的是Alfred和Winterlands的其他皇室成员。Elsa紧靠着Anna， Anna松开一只抱着Astrid的手，将Elsa拥入怀里。三人坐在草地上悲伤地哭着。Anna和Elsa虔诚地亲了亲孩子的头发和脸颊，希望她没事。

Elsa哭了一会儿擦了擦眼泪，看着Astrid水汪汪的眼睛说：“以后不许再这样任性妄为了！我以为我会永远失去你！”

“你妈妈说的是对的，Astrid。” Anna轻声说。Astrid还在继续哭着。Anna把她的妻子抱得更紧些，平复她心中的恐惧。“你有可能真的伤了自己。或者更糟的是，你会死的。知道吗？”

Astrid疯狂地点了点头表示知道，紧紧地抱着Elsa，就好像抓住救命稻草那样。Elsa紧紧地抱着Astrid的后背——那次古老而又恐惧的阴影——不要触摸她的孩子，真的很有可能会伤到她。看似不可能但好像真的可能随时发生。她想要......不，她要远离她的孩子，不能伤害她。

“你救了她。”Anna在她耳边小声地说，从背后紧紧地抱着Elsa，使Elsa整个人都落在她怀里。Elsa意识到后，在Anna的怀里颤抖了一下。“你用你的冰雪魔力救了她。”

突然间，Elsa的眼睛睁得大大的。她看着自己的双手抱着Astrid，她的小身体正贴着她的心房。它们现在没有什么魔力。实际上除了保护她的孩子之外它们什么也没做。

是她的力量救了Astrid。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Kristoff的Winterlands国王和王后一起来到Astrid探望她。Anna悄悄溜进毗邻女王卧室的一个小房间里。Tabatha上前找她，Anna紧紧地抱着妈妈，忍了很久的眼泪最后溢了出来。Tabatha轻轻地抚慰她，抚摩着她的头发。每当孩子需要安慰时她总会这样做，而且做了很多年。

“她很好，”Anna颤抖的片刻后离开母亲的怀抱，用手臂擦了擦眼睛说。“Astrid睡着了。Elsa现在和她在一起。”

房子里的人都在叹气。Kristoff和Holger轮流抱了抱Anna，安慰安慰她。

“她会好起来的。”她父亲带着疲倦的笑容说，“就像她妈妈那样。”

Anna模模糊糊地想知道他指的是哪个母亲。Kristoff抱了抱她打断了她的思绪，朝门外回应，“我们得回去了。我们明天见。我会让Sven知道她没事的。”

Anna心不在焉地慢慢地点了点头，心里仍然牵挂着Elsa和 Astrid。“谢谢你们的帮忙。明天我们午饭见，好吗？”

Tabatha轻轻地吻了她的额头：“照顾好她们，亲爱的。”

“我会的。”

当她悄悄地回到房间时，一切都跟她离开时一样。窗帘拉上了，壁炉照明。Elsa还用手托着下巴望着孩子打鼾和流口水。Anna的脸上露出一丝苦笑。熟睡的Astrid还紧紧地抓着Sir Bjorg的玩具狗。

“Hay。”Anna悄悄地走近床边说。

Elsa抬起头来，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。“Hi，你父母还好吗？”

Anna钻回妻子身后的床上说：“他们很好。我告诉他们Astrid没事了，我们明天会再见的。”

当Anna抱着她的腰，Elsa小声哼着回应这份温柔，把鼻子依偎在Anna她肩颈处。

她小心翼翼地把遮住Astrid眼睛的刘海拔开。此时的Astrid不像是睡觉打呼噜，更像是单纯地用鼻子发出哼哼的响声，嘴唇抽搐了一下。Astrid真是个容易被看穿的人，她总是会思考很多事。她会怎么做呢，如果......“我以为我的心脏停止了。”她透露道，略带威胁地打破了安静的气氛。

“她这样做太可怕了。”Anna平复了紧张的心情说道，“明天我们应该谈谈惩罚问题。她需要知道那样逃跑是不允许的。”

Elsa点了点头；她打量着Astrid扇动的睫毛，又观察到她嘴角有口水。于是Elsa在不弄醒Astrid的情况下用Astrid的睡衣一角帮她擦了擦口水。她感觉到Anna不停地往她脖子笑着呵气。

“不要笑她。”Elsa略生气地反驳着，“你睡觉的时候也经常流口水。”

Anna张开手从Elsa的臀部开始抚摸，慢慢往腹部游走，弄得Elsa忍不住发笑。然后有目的性地亲吻Elsa女王的肌肤。“是的。”她承认道，“但是我流口水的样子还是那么可爱呀。”

“是的，亲爱的。”Elsa慢吞吞地说，“你就继续这样自欺欺人吧。”

Anna突然改变了话题：“要知道，如果不是你，Astrid她现在就不会在这里了。”

“Anna—”

“不，我是认真的。”她们的双腿缠结在一起，Anna的手从Elsa的腹部移到了Astrid的心脏。Astrid缓慢而稳定的心跳扑通扑通的，安抚着Anna。但她仍然感到惊讶。“没有你——没有你的力量——她不会活着的。是你救了她。”

“我都不知道我当时做了什么。”Elsa闭上眼睛，试图梳理当天下午发生过的事。我刚听到她的尖叫，我的魔力就从我身上涌了出来。这纯粹是出于本能。”

“你的魔力保护着她。”Anna温柔的解释，“而且永远不会伤害她。”

Elsa睁开眼看着躺在她们身边的孩子。火光的影子形成各种奇怪的形状，好像在她脸上跳舞。Elsa温柔地用手抚摸着女儿滑嫩的肌肤。自从女儿Astrid出生后Elsa不再像以前那么惶恐了。

是的，她的魔法一直眷顾着她，渴望保护她。

Elsa想明白这点后开始哽咽，喉咙越发难受。Anna紧紧地抱着她，知道Elsa挣扎硬撑后放声痛哭。

母子三人那晚流过的泪都让她们的心越走越近。最后她们情绪终于平稳下来了。


	18. Love

所有的一切都冷热交替，融化又冻结。呼吸很痛——粗糙而锋利——甚至连把这份痛楚哭喊出来都是很痛。所以随着四肢里的寒意钻进骨髓以及罅裂的心脏，Anna感觉身处于冰火二重天并且咬紧牙关。

她在心中呼喊Elsa。

她在心中呼喊Kristoff。

呼喊Elsa。

呼喊她的母亲和她的父亲。

呼喊Elsa。

呼喊Skadi和神明。

呼喊Odin和Elsa。

呼喊Elsa。

她蜷缩在女王床上的毛皮和蓝紫色的被单下发抖。她想抱怨自己有多煎熬，但她喉咙干涸，嘴唇皲裂，痛得就像有人用小刀在她的皮肤上挖出一个个的半月形。

“Anna。”

是Olaf。当然是Olaf。Elsa已经不在了——她在某处消失了。她吻了她的爱人，像要把她的每一缕气息都吸到肺里一样，然后逃去寻找幸福美满的结局了。她要融化Arendelle。

她啜泣着低声呢喃他的名字，他那树枝做的双手抱紧了她。他用小树枝做的手指紧握她冷得发紫的手，就像一个孩子试图用他那胖乎乎的手来紧握自己妈妈的手一样。

“Elsa很快就会回来的。”他快活地说道。他是这样相信着的。他相信。

Anna也相信。

“我爱她。”她喘息道，“Olaf，她在哪里？”因为Anna坚信如此，而且此刻的她彷如身处冰火两重天，而且她需要呆在Elsa的身边。

“可能在她的书房吧。”他怜爱地轻拍着她的手背说道，“你得休息一下了，Anna。你身子好冷啊。Elsa很快就会回来的。”

这个名字让Anna心中产生了一种新的悸动——像一种冰凉的镇痛软膏。它给予了这位公主足够的慰藉来让她得以咬紧牙关并坐起身来，哪怕现在连呼吸都是困难的。

“快带我去她那儿，Olaf。现、现在我不能不在她身边。”

这种需求从何而来？或许是来自那颗已经被打成碎片，闪着冰霜斑驳光芒的心。她需要Elsa。内心某个深切的，本源的，不现实的声音告诉她，此刻她需要知道Elsa在哪里。她将被单推到床尾，在Olaf那稳而有力的双手与身子的帮助下挣扎着将双脚放下床边。

Olaf笑了。这是Anna见过的它最灿烂，最真切，最坦率的笑容。不像Kristoff那样似笑非笑，也不像她父亲的紧绷着脸，或者Elsa的苦笑。这个笑容如此的清澈，明朗而且纯洁，是这反常的寒冬风暴中的艳阳。Elsa已经给这片雪带回了一丁点夏天的痕迹，那就是Olaf。

“你和Elsa相爱了。”他懵懂地叹息道。

听到别人坦率又确凿地说出这一点，Anna一阵眩晕。当真相被摊开在这个空间时，她试图吞下喉咙里的肿块，也不费心去擦在脸颊上滚落的泪水。她跟Elsa是相爱了。

Anna爱Elsa，就像爱着长时间潜水、从水里出来后呼吸到的第一口空气那样，那么猛烈。

“我们爱得很深，”她说道，“你能带我去她那里吗？”

“嗯...”

他让她将身体耷拉在他身上，不过她站起来的时候膝盖抖得都没能站直。

“哇哦，抓紧我。”Olaf柔声说道，将她抱起。抱着她。一直抱着她。Anna让他抱着她。“她可能在她的书房。”

然后，他们艰难地拖着步子慢慢地出房间，进入了那冰冷的走廊。她的牙齿打颤，四肢感觉沉重。她让Olaf抱着她。抱着她。一直抱着她。夏天。夏天在这雪暴中露出笑脸。

“快到了。”他泰然自若地唱道。他相信创造了他的人，会让一切都变好。

Anna也如此相信着。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
那扇隐藏了Elsa过去的门在打开时发出呜咽与哀叹、近乎哀悼的声音。Gerda和Kai高举的火把的光掠过他们身边的事物，让影子落在木制的装饰品上。

Elsa的眼睛盯着坐在宝座上的国王，以及站立在他身旁的两只狼。她求他原谅自己。她又要求他反过来求自己原谅他，因为是他诅咒了她。只是，她也诅咒了自己。

她走进离他随行者前方数十步之遥的房间。她的高跟鞋踩在石头上噼啪作响，像是对女王的人生奏响最后的颂歌。Kai和Gerda在她身旁，而Kristoff和一个装甲骑士则跟在她后面。他们的脚步声很小，让Elsa的高跟鞋发出的声音更显响亮。

她停在石头宝座和挂毯的下面。当她张开的双唇在牙齿上紧紧闭合时，她的心隐隐悸动。她的眼睛从一侧扫视到另一侧。在寻找什么？她不知道。她心中已经有全部的答案。她的一生都是在缝合与染色中进行的。她做过的一切都出现在她的视线中。这些她都知道。

包括那头怪物；那头从黑暗的法术、以及某个必须被杀死的人那冰封的心里诞生的怪物。

Kai和Gerda点亮了火把。房间逐渐变亮，直到他们的影子出现在Elsa那苍白的皮肤上舞动起来。那种感觉就像是阴间的东西正在触摸她，试图将她拉进深渊。她剧烈颤抖着闭上双眼，来躲避沿着房间墙壁摆放的铠甲列队的视线。

为什么突然一切像要淹没了她？

她觉得自己很渺小。她觉得自己回到了八岁的时候，试着叫醒她的父亲，哀求着说：我不是故意的。我不是故意的。我不是故意的。

她不是故意的。每一件事，所有事。

她注视着那个挂毯的时候，她脖子上的结在肩膀上松开了。她的注意力回到了宝座上。Skadi的宝座的重量与馈赠就在命运的分岔口上。

她没有移开视线。她抬起头。

“Your Majesty。”Kai对着这个平静的人说道，就好像女王回归了。

她慢慢地转过身来。她的斗篷拖到地上，像藤蔓一样缠绕着她的身体。她看上去，就像站在神的王座或者巨魔的工艺品下的女神一样。Gerda和男士们一动不动地站着，大气都不敢出。

历史。

历史是他们将要参与其中的东西。

历史是他们在见证的东西。

她蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，她的头发在火光下发出光晕。Gerda哭了。Kai也哭了。

Elsa向前走了两步，来到房间的中央，并优美地跪了下来——我的，优雅的，这一切的折磨！

女王倒在民众跟前，这正是民众所期望的结果。

历史。这像历史。

Elsa向自己的命运低头。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
当Anna和Olaf最后来到书房的时候，发现并没有人在里面。凌乱的书页散落在Elsa的书桌上，壁炉里只剩煤渣还在微弱地燃烧。Olaf小心翼翼地把她放下到壁炉前的一个软垫沙发上，向她皱了皱眉。

“我想她刚才是在这里的。”

“没关系，Olaf。”

她扫视了一遍房间。窗帘被放了下来，一套套的铠甲与小饰品填满了这个小空间。一个麋鹿的脑袋被挂在门口的上方，它的眼睛没有在看人，却让她有一种它很厌恶她看不起她的感觉。在麋鹿脑袋旁边的......是一幅肖像画。

一幅国王、王后以及坐在王后膝盖上的公主，其乐融融的肖像。

Anna心头一颤，处身冰火二重天的感觉又一次袭来。

几乎迸发出来的嚎哭在胸膛之间萦绕不去。

国王的脸很慈祥。他的脸棱角分明，瘦削，跟Elsa很像，但比她看起来要快乐、沉稳。至于王后......王后则拥有热烈的美丽眼睛，精致的鼻子，以及大海般宁静的安详气质。他们一家三口团结又温暖。

Anna很不屑，这种温暖已经被从Elsa的生命中夺走，并被寒冷所取代。

她看着坐在妈妈膝盖上的小女孩，她真想要那样的Elsa，想要Elsa像那时一样。有着大大的眼睛，灿烂的笑容，宏伟的梦想。没有预言——没有......

Anna内心深处平静下来。

她睁大眼睛。她双唇发抖。胸口深处隐隐作痛。

预言。

“不。”她低声呢喃道。

Olaf很困惑地看着她。

“不。”

你的未来是如此的黯淡，你的王国将四分五裂。你的土地将被没有尽头的冬天所诅咒。

“她不能——”

严寒爆发之时，黑暗法术会来袭，支配者的心灵会被冰封。

“亲爱的Odin，她不能这样。”

所有人都将在冰雪中死去，除非你成为剑下的祭品......

“Olaf，我们得走了。马上！”

以求免罪。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Elsa跪下等待。

等待死亡是最奇怪的一种感觉。它令人不安，令人恐惧，但却只能接受。这三种感觉在她口中留下一道奇怪的金属味。空气中弥漫着奇怪的味道。石头地面像是在挖她的膝盖，天花板感觉像是正在她头上塌陷下来。而她所做的一切就是等待。

Kai选择由谁来执行。她只够力气把自己那憔悴的身体推向城腹之地。Kai选好了。是一个守卫——这位骑士的其中一位祖先曾经拔剑对抗Elle女王。

他的血统与Elsa一样腐败不堪。他们会一起得到救赎。

他穿着他的铠甲，头盔紧闭，紫色的羽毛轻柔地装点着头顶。他拿起腰间的剑，手甲用力地握紧了剑柄。Elsa听到他的脚步声越来越近，她自己站了起来。

“Elsa。”

她目光上望，到达Gerda的所在之处。她们四目交接。管家和皇室的侍从们都挤在一起，互相扶持着，像压在一起的书页似的。

“我们爱你，Elsa。”

不管怎样，Elsa还是笑了。她点了点头。

我也爱你们。

她不相信她现在会说出这样的话来。

她听到骑士已经站在她的身后。她看向Kristoff并用眼神告诉他，她很感激他的帮助，感激他对妹妹的忠诚，还感激他是一个心地善良的人。

“万岁！Elsa女王万岁！”后面的骑士说道。

Elsa再一次鞠躬并祈祷。这是她第一次这样做，也是最后一次这样做。

“瞧，我看到了我父亲在那儿。  
“瞧，我看到了我母亲在那儿。  
“还有我的姐妹，和我的兄弟。  
“瞧，我看到了我的人民的队列，  
“回到了起点！

“瞧，他们在呼唤我。  
“让我在他们中间就位，  
“在瓦尔哈拉，  
“这个勇士永存之所的厅堂中！”

她会死。虽然她会死，但这污秽的血统将到此彻底终止。

然后剑就挥了下来。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Anna冲进去，力气和刮起的风大得不像人类。她甩开了Olaf的拉扯，顾不上痛楚的折磨，甚至不讲逻辑了。因为这本身就不合逻辑。她能感觉到自己整个人都冻僵了，感觉到冰与寒冷战胜了她——最后夺走了她的身体。但在此之前——

在此之前——

Anna的眉头紧皱，她冲进了剑与Elsa的身体之间，一只手向上张开，阻挡劈下来的剑。

在此之前——

Kristoff为她吼出声来。Gerda为她哭泣。Kai跪倒在地，他那戴着手套的双手撑到地上。

然后剑落空了。

然后Anna感到是冰赢了。

在此之前——

在此之前，几乎砍上那个现在已经冻僵、犹如碎片的肢体的刀刃被她止住了，那薄薄的铁像流星的尾巴一样。剑士与狼剧烈地颤抖，它们红宝石般的眼睛一下子闪烁有神。骑士惊愕地退了一步。

然后Anna呼出她最后一口气，盯着他那戴着头盔的脸和他身后的挂毯。冰获得了最终胜利，她的世界一下子堕入漆黑之中。

但在此之前，她想着自己有多爱一个准备为了自己的国家而死的女人。这就是Anna所想的。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
哀嚎。

Elsa转过身去，在Anna面前向后倒下（冰，冰，冰，冰，喔，我的Skadi冰），美丽无私的Anna救了她，永远定格在她最后的勇姿。Elsa只能听到自己的心跳声和哀嚎。如野兽般的深沉哀嚎。

她完全无视周遭的一切，爬到她的脚边，将骑士推开以求看到那张美丽的脸——属于最好的女孩，她已经永远失去的女孩美丽的脸。

“不......”

她的容貌枯萎了。她的肋骨陷进去了。眼泪涌出。呜咽亦如是。它们像刀片一样切裂她的胸膛，划破她的肺，像数百年前的Aren国王那样用痛苦填满了这个圆形房间。

他们是对的。他们已经见证过那样的历史。

他们已经见证历史在重复。

圆形的。永不终结的。一个循环。

Elsa瘫倒在Anna僵硬的手臂上。这一刻永生永世铭刻在Elsa的心里，她的灵魂里，历史里，这个房间里，冰里。

而悲伤就像新一天早上的薄雪覆盖在她身上。它直达并进入Elsa不曾知道存在的心灵和灵魂的裂缝。她那由父母造成的旧伤口再次迸裂并流血。她哀悼他们。她哀悼他们的爱和他们的失败。

她哀悼Anna。

过了许久，她转过身去，从那个一动不动的昏迷骑士手中把剑拿了过来。她还能救她。

Elsa的死会融化一切。

她是如此的爱着Anna。

她的爱会将她融化。

爱会融化。

现在剑刃上满是锯齿状的缺口。她将剑尖对准自己的腹部，狠劲地将它深深插了进去。

Elsa爱着Anna，好像她是唯一一个能让她觉得自己存活过的人。这真令人发狂。

她甚至没有哭出来。她只是跌跌撞撞地退了几步，去到Anna冰冷的身体边，等着死亡的到来。她微笑着，视线昏花。她知道自己已经成功救活了Anna，就像知道今晚月亮会照常升起一样理所当然。

不一会儿，Queen Elsa Sigrún，Arendelle的最高统治者，陨落。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Skadi曾经也是普通人。

所有的神明都曾经是普通人。如果他们没有体会过愤怒、悲伤、快乐、爱、饥饿和口渴，那他们又怎么会同情其他人？神也是普通人，普通人也是神。

人就是神。

Skadi曾经是大洋彼岸一个年轻农夫的女儿，她现在正守望着的这个新世界在前一个纪元便是由她领导的。在那片大陆上，草儿用口笛低吟出上古文明，森林隐藏起宇宙的奥秘，河流滔滔不绝，鲑鱼满腹学问，星星高挂夜空、讲着勇者的语言。

她那时是一个十三岁的小女孩，日落西山之时便与她的表兄弟们学习如何缝纫、打架还有在山上照顾牛群。她快乐的成长过程充满了笑声。她的父亲为她生起最温暖的火，她的母亲为她做最柔软的斗篷。

男神和女神都很宠爱她。她通过从事农活而成长得强壮，比一些同龄的男孩长得更高，美丽且聪明。但也正是她投掷、射箭、使矛和剑的超凡技艺，把她隔绝于其他孩子。开始有流言蜚语说，这孩子的骨子深处依附着Sétanta(瑟坦特)[注1]的灵魂，随着她成长，大地都会因她颤抖。

他们在某程度上是正确的。

Skadi没有听那些流言蜚语，反而向她的人民所崇拜的神明们祈祷和隐瞒了这事，仅仅是感谢他们的庇佑。

然而，她每晚都会向一个特定的神祈祷。那位神叫Aonghus)[注2]，是象征爱欲与年轻的神。除了祈祷，她还对他的故事充满惊奇。她的母亲让孩子们坐在壁炉边上，讲一个神找遍了整个希伯尼亚以求一个可以去爱的美丽姑娘的故事。Aonghus最终找到了Caer，但她与另外一百五十个姑娘命中注定要变成萨温节宴会上的天鹅。Aonghus将自己也变成一只天鹅，于是他总算能与Caer结合，她后来跟随了他回到位于博因河上的宫殿。

从那时起她就爱上了天鹅。它们是那样神秘的生物，一旦结为伴侣就一生一世，并为了他们的亲人而死去。她决定了，自己也会为了所爱之人做到这个地步。她会保护他，直到自己最后一口气，并跟随他走遍天涯海角。

唉，她没能活着看到这件事在她有限的生命里实现。

Skadi......或者说ériu，在她的父亲于几千年前就给她取了名字的时候，在深爱着的希伯尼亚的雪山中被受惊逃窜的牛群引来的两只饿狼咬死。在世界堕入漆黑之前，这个心中充满爱、有着坚强的灵魂的平凡小女孩最后所看到的是，一只天鹅飞过头顶，消失在厚厚的雪云里。

因此，这个身上有着Sétanta的灵魂的Fergus的女儿ériu，成为了女神Skadi。这个新王国的老一辈们，那些因永恒的知识而拥有更高智慧的、更强大且不死的老一辈们，却依然记得那个来自希伯尼亚，对天鹅和爱情充满惊奇的小女孩。

Skadi得到了爱作为回报。最重要的是她得到了爱作为回报。

她藏在Aren的圆形房间里，坐在石头王座上，看着他的祖先，深红的血液汇集在地板上，因为她死了。当两个女人漂入星空时，她的狼在她身旁嚎叫出长长的悲伤的音符。在一起了。被遗忘的雄心壮志，还有雪片般破碎的责任都散落在风中。剩下的仅仅是爱。

仅仅是爱。

她的狼群依然在嚎叫着。

她想或许Elsa能听到它们的声音。

毕竟，它们从未离开Anna的身边。

Skadi拿起她的枪，最后看了一眼倒在Anna公主脚边的Elsa女王，在另一个黑白交错的空间里用枪柄轻敲着地板，融化了Anna身上的冰，并治愈了Elsa的伤口。

她瞥了一眼哭得陷入假死状态的Kristoff王子和Gerda，正在嚎啕大哭的Kai，以及那位恢复了家族声誉的装甲骑士。白得像雪的颗粒覆盖在村庄。她看着这两个为了彼此而死的女人。

Skadi，冬天与狩猎的女神，她的预言成真了，于是她温柔地笑了。

一个心灵被冰封的公主，一个成为了剑下牺牲品的女王。

“没有什么比爱更强大的力量。”

然后她用爱，将世界纠正。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
当Elsa喘着大气从漆黑的深渊中醒来，首先看到的就是上方Anna那张带有雀斑的脸像被阳光亲吻过的冰般渐渐融化。泪水从Anna蓝色的眼睛中流下，从她那苍白和溅满血的脸颊滑落。她把女王的头放在膝盖上，尽管肩上还有人民意志的重负，但Elsa不在乎。她的一只手蜿蜒缠绕上那再次甜美得犹如知更鸟的胸膛或夕阳的红发，把她所爱之人往下拉。

当她们接吻的时候，感觉好像已经过去数百年之久。

[注1]：Sétanta，瑟坦特是一个神话人物。爱尔兰的光之子，又名库·丘林。如果看过《Fate》系列，就知道他就是《Fate/Stay night》中的Lancer。

[注2]：Aonghus：爱尔兰神话里象征美丽、年轻与肉欲之爱的神。


	19. Epilogue

Astrid和母亲们在码头上送别Winterland家族时没有多说什么。毕竟Anna和Elsa还生她的气呢。她已经被严惩了，在过去的三天里，Holger国王和Tabatha王后还在这里的时候，她只能在自己房里活动。除了今天早上她可以出来送别Winterland家族，祝愿他们一路顺风，待会儿她又会被士兵送回卧室。

“我会想念他们的。”Elsa手挽着Anna的腰和Astrid的肩膀，看着船消失在地平线上时说。

Anna听到Elsa这番话感到非常伤感，点头同意。亲人间的拜访确实很少。Anna也会很想念她的父母和哥哥。于是她挨着Elsa开始抽噎。

“My poor sweetheart。”Elsa温柔地安慰着Anna，“我保证我们将在冬天去看望他们。我知道你很想念你的家。”

Anna用Elsa的斗篷的一角擦了擦眼泪坚定地说：“这里就是我的家。有你和Astrid，在这个美丽的地方，这里就是我的家。但是我得承认我确实偶尔会想念Winterlands。”

“我知道。”Elsa带着Anna和Astrid往城堡方向，休闲地走回去。四周有士兵为保护着她们。

当她们穿梭在这座城市里时，Astrid很担心自己的手会失控。路人纷纷停下手头的工作，看着王室家族走过，热情地向她们致意并鼓掌。Elsa和Anna微笑着挥手回应。Astrid则拉着耳朵耸着肩，尽量不让大家注意到她。

她觉得自己很渺小。

她的父母对她失望极了。Anna一直特别大声地说话来宣泄她对Astrid的不满和失望。Elsa让她坐了下来，向她解释了她是多么的鲁莽。Astrid现在明白了。父母和整个王国都很担心她。作为一位公主她做出好的选择是很重要的。

“我们必须要做出明智的决定。”Elsa轻声地说，让Astrid坐在书房看着远方的Akthar国王画像前，“总有一天你会成为女王的，你知道吗，Astrid？”

Astrid呜咽着说：“知道。”

“女王又是什么？”

Astrid深吸了一口气，仿佛她准备淹没整片海洋。虽然，那可能是真的，Elsa沉思着。这个女王的重任就像海洋。如果不受人尊敬，女王这个称号就会给她带来无尽的毁灭性。

“女王其实就是人民的公仆，必须得竭尽全力为她的子民和王国服务。”

“好的，明白了。”

“对不起，Mom。”Astrid哭着跑下来越过办公桌坐在Elsa腿上说，“我并不想...”

自从那天下午起，Astrid就在自己的寝室里反省自我以及吃饭。这一切都是Anna安排的。Elsa曾想过把过往全部抛之脑后，重新出发。这让Anna感到十分震惊。所以当Anna发现Astrid并不在王室包厢里时，她还在惊讶当中并没有很生气，只是离开自己的座位去寻找Astrid。好好惩罚一下Astrid似乎可以让她心里好受一些。

当她们终于到家时，Anna和Elsa领着Astrid来到她的房间，让她往床里坐在她们之间。Astrid开始发抖，害怕妈妈们又要责骂她刚刚那种不负责任的任性离席行为。

“Astrid。”Anna叹了口气。Astrid就泪如泉涌了。

Elsa知道女儿又要哭了，就说：“Oh no，baby，不要哭。”

Astrid摇头否认，倔强地抱怨：“我没有哭。”但是眼泪却还是不听话般地流了下来。

Anna和Elsa两人对视一下，默契地笑了。 

“Sweetheart，我们知道你认识到自己的错误了。”Anna开始安慰她。

Elsa亲切地抚摸着遮住Astrid泪眼的头发，说：“Yes，darling。你已经受到该有的惩罚了。我想是时候结束对你的惩罚了。”她有意地说给Anna听。

Anna清了清嗓子，点了点头。Astrid看着她们俩，下嘴唇颤抖。

“真的结束对我的惩罚了吗？”她用嘶哑的声音问道。

Elsa笑着点头肯定，紧紧地抱着Anna和Astrid，亲了亲她们。

“我能听你之前讲那个故事的结局吗，Mom？”Astrid依偎在父母温暖的怀里问，“ Uncle Kristoff带走Momma后发生什么了？”

Elsa和Anna看着女儿那不羁的金发感到很欣慰，露出了微笑。Kristoff带走Anna后发生了一段奇妙的冒险旅程，更确切说，她们最终走在了一起。

“Well，”Elsa开始讲述，“我走进了一间伸手不见五指的房间...”

从此以后，她们都过着幸福的生活。


End file.
